Lost and Mal
by Ember411
Summary: Life for Mal changed after she sneaks out one night. She fears that love for her has ended and she runs away to start over. What will become of Mal and Ben now? WARNING: There are a couple of 'dark' chapters in this story. But not too many. Just a heads up.
1. December Duties

**Hey guys. So since a lot of you liked my story, _Vortex,_ and I have watched the movie of a hundred times and this idea emerged last night when I was watching it again. I'm still writing it as I go along, but I have most of the story line written out. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

 **1: December Duties.**

A couple of months had passed on Auradon since the villain children arrived to the school and the four of them were becoming more and more thrilled as December rolled around. They were preparing for Christmas. The other students had told them about this magical and beautiful time of the year, just like they had when they told them about the spooky time of Halloween and the holiday of Thanksgiving when they all all gave thanks for something in their lives (It took the villain children a while to get this, as they thought everyone was thankful for everything). But with Christmas arriving around the corner and being told about this event, they were all too thrilled for this.

The girls, Mal and Evie, were in their room organizing things before they were to leave the school for the winter. Most of the students who lived near the school, but yet lived here at the school, were going home with their families. Unfortunately for Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos; they couldn't go home. Mal didn't want to return to an empty home and the others feared their parents after failing to free them from the island. But thankfully they had places to stay for the winter break.

"E, tell me again where your room is in that house?" Mal asked Evie.

"I told you five times already M, it's a few rooms away from Doug's room. I'm sleeping in the same room as Sneezy and Doc's daughters." Evie explained. Doug had invited Evie to his family's home for the winter. All of his uncles, aunts and cousins had a cottage (a bigger one than the first one where just his father and uncles lived) up in the mountains and stayed there every winter.

"Alright just asking, because I saw the way you two were making out under the bleacher after the game on Thanksgiving." Mal winked. Evie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Funny Mal. Very funny. And which room are you sharing with Ben, again?" She laughed.

"I'm not sharing a room. It's like royal family rules or whatever." Mal explained. "His parents are going to be super busy with charity stuff and though Ben has to help them a lot with it, he'll have free time to go hang out with anyone he wants." Mal smiled.

"A purple haired someone." Evie laughed. "You, me, Jay and Carlos need to catch up during the break and go to town to get food."

"Agreed. Speaking of which, where are those two?" Mal asked.

Not a moment later the door opened and in came a tall boy, followed by a smaller boy carrying a dog in his arms. "Who's ready for Christmas!?" Carlos asked a bit loudly.

"We are!" Evie cheered. "So where is Jane's house again, Carlos?"

"Oh didn't I mention? I'm staying here with Jane and Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother stays here during the break since she still has work to do, and Jane is an only child so she is here studying mostly. Since I have no place to go I'm staying here."

"He's going to study Jane." Jay laughed. "Audrey's dad is going to watch me like a hawk when it comes to his gold."

"He's still that unsure you're changed?" Mal asked.

"Guess so." Jay said. "Also, I'm pretty excited about this Hanukkah thing too."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Audrey is half-Jewish from her moms side of the family. Does it always runs on Christmas?"

"Nah, it changed every where. The timing that is. Last year it was a week before Christmas." Jay told the girls. "All I care about now is eating a lot of food."

"I'm going to bake lots of cakes and cookies with Doug's cousins." Evie smiled. Then she lit up her smile more. "Oh, did I show you guys what I made for Doug?" She ran over to her blue bag and opened it, revealing a long green and blue pattern scarf that was hand sewed. "You like? Since my color is blue and his is green I thought this would be adorable and appropriate for him."

"It's nice." Carlos said. "I got Jane a necklace."

"I got Audrey a pink bracelet with this red ruby star dangling from it."

"What did you make or get for Ben, Mal?" Evie asked her best friend.

Mal shrugged. "I don't know what to give him. He seems pretty content with the things around him already. Probably, I don't know, a book?"

"You have to get him something that means something. The gift has to say 'This is how I honestly and fully feel about you'. A book doesn't say that at all."

"Unless he handed you a new spell book for Christmas." Jay said.

"And if you make it yourself it's even more good, because you made it."

"Damn, this is hard." Mal noted.

A couple of hours passed and Mal was still up trying to think of what to make or buy for Ben. She had tried to ask him earlier what he wanted, without giving it away, but Ben caught onto her. _"You don't need to get me anything."_ She just ignored that comment and kept thinking about it. She looked up at the sky and saw the clear crystal moon shining down below the ground. It was quiet beautiful.

An idea emerged from her head moments later. A rock. But not just any rock. A magical rock that glowed different colors and also sang songs when touched. It sounded like a stupid gift but she was sure he would like the gift. Besides she had to make up for throwing that magical rock he got her on their first out of her hand in anger. It was perfect. And it was so easy to take too.

There was a tiny little island next to The Isle of the Lost, just barely noticeable to the naked eye, that contained the crystal rocks. Mal has discovered one night about six years ago, after hearing a story about that island containing the crystals, and always wanted to explore it. It looked so haunted and creepy and evil. Just calling her name out for her to come and visit. But she was always blocked from visiting the tiny island. It just seemed perfect now to check it out and get Ben's gift. Tomorrow night was the plan to go and get the gift. She couldn't wait to do so.


	2. Last Class

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and more! I have a polyvore set but I didn't have time to upload it yet, so by chapter 3 the set will be put up.**

* * *

 **2: Last Class.**

The students were in their final class for the semester before they would leave for winter break. It was a required health class that all student take at least once a year. The Isle of the Lost teenagers decided to take it and just get it over with. They, along with a few other students, sat in their assigned seats, alphabetically by first name, waiting for the lesson of the day to begin and then also end. After this there was a holiday party for the school before everyone left for the winter break.

Mal looked over and saw Ben sitting between Audrey and Carlos. It was Audrey, Ben, Carlos, Doug, Evie, Gabriela and Gene (twins of Eugene Fitzgerald and Rapunzel), Jane, Jay, Jeanette (daughter of Genie), Lonnie and then her; Mal. All the way at the end of the last row. It usually wasn't too bad since most of the time in class they picked partners and it was usually her and Evie that did the projects together, unless assigned partners. Also she was alone. Sure Lonnie was next to her, but Lonnie and Jeanette were super close friends and mostly talked to one another in class. Ben and Carlos had one another, Dough and Evie had one another, Gabriela sat directly in front of Aubrey and therefore they had one another. Jane and Jay shared a math class together and usually did their homework during this class. So Mal was alone. But she was fine with it too. She just doodled in her book. Ever since she joined that art class that Ben spoke of, she's been doodling more and not writing Long Live Evil so much.

The required health class was interesting. Lot of important things spoken of such as dangers of drugs and alcohol, decision making, puberty (Darkness knows why they had to re-learn that stuff), anatomy parts and relationships. The past few weeks they had discussed abusive relationships (physical, emotional, sexual, financial, ect) and they were going to talk a bit more about the stuff. Mal has no interest.

* * *

Mal walked along the grounds with her school stuff, enjoying the winter white snow that was light and fluffy. It never snowed on the Isle like this. The closest to snowing on the Isle was gray stuff similar to snow falling. It was pretty ugly. She was skipping class after she had asked to use the bathroom and that was thirty minutes ago. Boy would she get a talking too about skipping class...for the first time. Ever.

She had walked over to an edge of a hill and looked down at all the boats traveling around on the glacial, frigid water. She looked for a small boat that she could use for tonight after the party ended, when everyone was asleep, to sneak out to the small island where the crystal rocks were. She saw one she could used and made a mental note where it was located for tonight.

* * *

Mal returned to her room and opened the door, finding Evie sitting at her desk finishing up a new outfit for tonight. "There you are. Where were you for class?"

"Needed fresh air." Mal said. "So I skipped."

"Well Fairy Godmother isn't happy about that. But I took notes for you and made a copy. They're on your bed. There's an essay and homework questions for the break."

"What? Homework during the break?" Mal exclaimed. "That's just stupid."

"I know. I'll never get to hang out with Doug with all this homework for these classes. When is graduation?" Evie laughed. "Oh and I made your outfit it's over on the bed."

Mal looked over on the bed and found a one-of-a-kind Princess Evie dress. It was lavender purple with a dark purple belt with matching sequin purple heels and a black silk crop ¾ sleeve jacket. "Nice."

"Thanks." Evie smiled. "I've also got a pair of matching earrings you can borrow too."


	3. Holiday Party

**Hey guys! So this chapter isn't the action chapters yet, that's the next few following chapters. Also I've set up the polyvore set. Just go to polyvore, enter my username and you'll find it.**

* * *

 **3: Holiday Party.**

The holiday party was held at the student ballroom. Lots of music roared the rooms and vivacious colors filling the room. The Isle children all entered at once and looked around the room, all very excited for this party. They walked further into the hall and once they spotted the food table, Carlos and Jay ran over and began to dash down the food into their stomachs.

"This place is beautiful." Evie said aloud, admiring all the decorations surrounding the room angelically. "This ballroom is the fairest of them all."

"Fair." Mal laughed at her friend. "Hey, I'm going to find Ben."

"I'm going to find Doug." Evie said and then wandered off to find him.

Mal stood alone for a couple of minutes looking around before walking over to the food table that hadn't been invaded by the boys yet and began filling up her plate. She filled it until the plate was full and then sat down. She poke at the foot before picking it up with her fork and placing it in her mouth. Nice taste. She was soon covered with hands and a voice next to her ear said, "Guess who?"

"Prince Charming." Mal laughed.

"Better than him."

"Prince Doug."

"Prince Doug?"

"Evie always calls him Prince Doug, Ben." Mal said as she took his hands off her face. She leaned back and looked up at Ben, dressed nicely in a white shirt, blue vest and yellow pants, and smiled at him. "The party is pretty cool so far."

"Well thank you, Mal." Ben said. "I'm hoping you'll have a fun Christmas."

"Let's just say it'll be better than back on the Isle. Back on the Isle a Christmas gift from Santa was coal and dirty socks. Unless you're Evie, than beautiful things. I use to hate her for that until we were seven and she got a lot of purple and green cosmetics with money she earned from selling her outfits and gave them to me."

"Well I promise this will be a fun and best Christmas ever. I promise." Ben leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back I have to check something with my Dad."

"Go ahead." Mal said. Ben was gone in an instant and Mal watched the boy she loved walk away. She turned back to the plate and continued eating baked goods.

* * *

Six songs and dances and three more plates of baked goods later, Mal and Ben had managed to sneak off back to Mal and Evie's room without being noticed by any of the students or teachers attending the party. Once they were at the door Mal felt Ben's lips pecking her neck up and down softly. She grinned and opened the door.

Within seconds the two teenagers had entered the bedroom, then Ben slammed the door shut and wrapped his arms around Mal. Mal returned the action and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck; pulling him down to deepen the kiss. They felt steam between the two of them growing with every second they lost breathe by kissing.

Mal had never made-out with anyone before, never having a boyfriend, and really liked this feeling.

Ben and Audrey had made-out a few times in the past but never went further. But with Mal he just wanted to go further...but only if she was comfortable with it.

Mal wanted to take this to the bed. She began dragging Ben to the bed, where Ben had an idea where she wanted to go with this, and smiled while kissing. Sure he was king, they were not married and definitely not engaged. They only became a couple officially three months ago after the entire month they had when the Isle children arrived, but this _was_ the twenty first century and things were way different than back in the old days.

Ben lifted Mal up and held her up above him but not breaking the kiss. Mal giggled, something she rarely did at times, and kept her lips locked with Ben's as he held her up. Suddenly Ben gently placed her down, laying her down on the bed with her head at the pillow. Again, neither of them pulled away from one another.

They pulled out moments later to take a couple of breathes, where they gazed at one another lovingly. Ben brushed back some of the dark purple hair to see her beautiful green eyes, he then leaned in and pecked her cheek briefly before Mal pushed him back to her lips. She then placed her hands on the back of his neck again and pulled him into the kiss a lot deeper. Ben then moved himself over Mal so that he was laying on top of her.

The two teens didn't stop their actions. They just kept smooching profoundly with only short, quick to catch some fresh air, then return to lip locking. Soon enough Ben wanted to try something that he didn't even try with Audrey. Maybe Mal would like to do it. Ben opened his mouth a tiny bit and rubbed his tongue against Mal's lower bottom lip.

Mal had no idea what Ben was doing, but she had a gut feeling that she should open her mouth and let his tongue enter her mouth. She opened it and she let his tongue enter her mouth. It was gross to feel his tongue inside her mouth, but she also sort of liked the feeling. She used her own tongue to playfully push back on Ben's tongue. Ben chuckled and pushed his tongue onto Mal's. The battle for dominance was on.

Both of them pushing hard on one another to get control of the other, neither wanting to give up. But Mal was the stronger one and took control. She then felt some of her saliva enter Ben's mouth and worried what he would think...Ben didn't seem to care. In fact now that she noticed that, she realized some of Ben's drool was inside her mouth.

Ben pulled out of the kiss for a moment to shed off his blazer. Mal thought it was strange, but didn't take a huge note on that. Ben leaned back down and wrapped his arms around her back. Ben then shifted his kisses from her mouth to her neck and placed soft kisses on her neck. Mal's eyes kept shut as she took in this wonderful feeling she was feeling. Ben then fiddled around the back of Mal's dress and un-zipped the zipper and pulled it down...Mal reacted.

"What the fuck Benjamin!?" She yelled in anger and confusion. "Get off of me!" She pushed him off, making him fall off the bed.

"Pardon me?" Ben asked.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That!?" She shouted more clearly. "Tell me what the hell you thought this was going!?"

Ben stood up, a tad bit nervous as he didn't want to upset her in any way. "I thought...this was going...far."

"Explain!?" Mal said loudly.

"I thought we were going to—"

"Oh... Oh!" Mal finished his sentence, basically. She had remembered this from health class...and one time with her Mom, after her mom talked to her about her menstrual cycle and other womanly things. But things were a bit different back on the island. Way different when it came to this stuff. "Ben?"

"Yes?"

"I've never...done that." She admitted.

"Neither have I." He also admitted.

"I just... I don't think I wanna...do that. No, that's right, I don't wanna do that." She told him openly. "I'm just not ready."

Ben smiled at her. He then sat down next to her and held her hand in his. "That is perfectly fine, Mal. We can go at any pace you want and if that means waiting, I don't know, twenty years than I can wait."

Mal laughed. "Oh I don't think I can wait that long either. But that's cool." She said. "Wanna just lay back and talk?"

"Sounds like fun." Ben laughed.


	4. The Shimmery Isles

**Hey guys! So I just wanted to give you all a heads up about something. I probably should of mentioned it first chapter but it never came to mind to write it out. I didn't read the book.**

 **I have yet to read the book. I only found an online version that shows the first five pages. So within that they talk about the many villians on the isle, including a set of twins. However since I didn't read the book and I just wrote this after seeing the movie... I stuck with what I knew.**

* * *

 **4: The Shimmery Isles.**

Midnight had come and it was time to leave for that island that Mal discovered years ago. Mal changed out of her pajama shorts and top, into a purple leather jacket and black leather pants with rips on the knees and her black boots. She checked to make sure that Evie was still fast asleep and the girl was, clutching Doug's jacket in her arms and snuggling with it. Mal then grabbed her bag, opened the window of their room, climbed out, shut it and then began running to the boats.

Mal reached the docks where the boats rested and she found the row boat she would need. Why a row boat? Easy. Not too noisy to alert anyone that she had snuck out after curfew from Auradon Prep. Sure it was work, but it was worth it for a Christmas gift, correct?

* * *

The thirty minute row from Auradon to the island was a pain in the ass for Mal. Why didn't she just use magic to get over there quickly? That would have been easier. Oh well, too late now. Mal arrived on the island and looked at it while holding up her lamp light. It was much bigger in person. Like the size of Auradon, but a bit smaller. How this place looked tiny to her childhood island was odd. Mal landed on the shore and took the lamp with her. She pulled the boat up to the dry area to keep it from floating away. Now, to find those magical crystal rocks that she heard about when she was younger.

This island was very dark and misty. The mist was foggy and gray toned, almost hard to see where one was stepping if not careful. Though the moon helped make her surroundings a bit brighter Mal still had to be careful of where her steps lead her. The small island was a bit muddy from the rain about an hour ago (Mal almost didn't want to come out and get the gift and instead buy something). But all grassy and rocky pebbles on the ground. That smell in the air it was that smell of grass after the rain was finished.

The crickets were singing to one another and owls hooted in their friendly yet strange conversations. She's heard scarier things on the Isle of the Lost so this was nothing for Mal. She walked for a while longer looking around for any sort of shimmering shine or even music maybe? She had to find them. It wouldn't be the worse thing but she wanted to find these for Ben for their first Christmas together. She wanted to remember her first Christmas as beautiful, wonderful and always memorable.

Mal continued a bit further until she needed to rest. She sat down on a flat, large rock and mellowed down. She tied her hair up into a small bun and leaned back resting on her hands before looking at the stars. The stars in the winter were a lot more beautiful than they were in the summer. And in the season of Autumn too. Wintery stars were the best. She found one star shining the brightest and smiled. She and Evie had met Tinker, the son of Tinkerbelle, who could make himself grow and shrink when pleased. He and a few others sang a song and soon Evie joined in. Mal didn't, but she did remember the words.

 _"Think of a wonderful thought. Any merry little thought. Think of Christmas, think of snow, think of sleigh bells off you go like reindeer in the sky. You can fly, you can fly, you can fly!"_

* * *

She heard something shuffling in the grass behind her. The very tall grass and tree branches were moving as whatever it was came closer. Mal stood up and backed away from the rock she had just sat on, ready to fight or flight if something came out from those bushes and grass. She held her lamp up as the thing came closer. "Who is it?" No answers. "Who's that?"

Suddenly a face emerged from the grass. A tall, handsome boy with short blonde hair sticking up. The handsome boy looked at Mal for a brief second before grinning at the purple hair beauty. "Well if it you." He said.

"Who the hell are you!?" Mal yelled.

"It's been a couple of years but I doubt I look that different." The blond boy said to Mal as he emerged from the tall grass. He was dressed in black boots, blue jeans, a red jacket over his yellow t-shirt and black fingerless leather gloves. "Need a hint?"

"I hate guessing games." Mal said.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'm not playing a guess game. No."

"No one says no to Gasper!" The one who called himself Gasper exclaimed in joy, then laughed.

Gasper. Mal remembered now. She had met him once during a stealing at a store back when she was eight and Gasper was eleven. Gasper had managed to keep the store clerk woman occupied as Mal took food for dinner that night. They met up in the ally he as suggested. They met in the ally and Gasper handed her a soda that he had stolen, so she handed him a cookie she had stolen. They spoke for a few moments telling one another who their parents were and then Gasper had to leave. Mal never saw Gasper again and she was sure whenever she saw his father, Gaston, she would see him. But she never saw him again...though he did send a bird with a letter once her way. The letter asked her if she could take a boat out into the water and go as far as the barrier would bring her, and he would do the same, so they could talk again. He marked the end with XOXO Gasper. A sign that he liked her a lot. But she only sent a bag of animal crap his way and then ignored all letters by him.

"Gasper." Mal said. "Long time."

"No kidding. What are you? Sixteen?" He asked. "Yeah, sixteen if I'm doing the math correctly. How was September fifteenth?" Wow, he remembered her birthday?

"Fine." Mal said with a smirk. "My friends and I stole cake, ate it and threw the crumbs to the rats and then chased the rats all over town."

"Really?"

"No. Just ate cake." Mal said, eyeballing him up and down to take his appearance. Gasper had blond hair and dark brown eyes. He almost looked like his father Gaston, but not an exact. "Who's your Mom?"

"One of the identical triplets. That's for you to guess and I'll find out." He answered.

"I never saw you after the store incident."

"I lived with Mom. I'm the last piece of enjoyment they had before Dad got banished to the isle and was blocked off for good." Gasper laughed. Mal cringed. Gross to know. "So how are you doing Maleficent?"

"It's Mal."

"Last time I heard, Mommy was turned into a lizard. So you're the only Maleficent roaming around now." Gasper told her as he moved towards her. "So how have things in Auradon been?"

"Fine. Still filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." Mal said. "What are you doing here?"

"I like adventure in the great, wide somewhere." He laughed. "But I do like adventures and I saw this island a few years ago and came out here after mom and my aunts went to bed." Gasper told Mal.

"You're not in Auradon, are you?" Mal asked

" Nope. My mom and my aunts live over in that village that wasn't taken control by King of Auradon."

"There are more places like that?" Mal asked. She never heard of that. She thought everyone was part of The United States of Auradon. "How many are there?"

"Hundred. Millions. Billions." Gasper said. "Most aren't seen on maps, but they're around."

"So what? You just come here and walk around?"

"No. I actually study the magical rock crystals. I like studying their transformation and how they learn songs." He said. "Is that why you're here? Magical rocks for your magic?"

"Sort of. I need to find the perfect one."

"I'll show you where they are." Gasper smiled.

"No. I'm good." Mal said. She wanted to do this on her own. She wanted to make it more special that way.

"No one says 'No!' to Gasper!" Gasper yelled. Mal rolled her eyes. "Plus I've been here so many times I know where they are."

"Fine." Mal said. "Just show me where they are."

* * *

 **Well there we go. Now we've met Gasper. He plays a pretty big role in this story.**


	5. The Crystal Rocks

**Whoo. Long chapter tonight.**

 **5: The Crystal Rocks**

Mal followed Gasper through the dark forest to the other side of the island, where the crystal rocks rested near a lake. She couldn't wait until she found the perfect one. Then she imaged waking up Christmas morning and giving Ben his gift... Oh, maybe she should get one for his mom and his dad too. Okay, so three then. Wake up Christmas morning and give the three of them their musical crystal rocks. They would all be so pleased and happy with their gifts.

She imaged it all in her head. But of course Gasper, like his father, was busy flirting with Mal. She knows that he's had a thing for her since she was eight and he was eleven. She never needed a boyfriend, back then, because it was a stupid idea to have one. However like his father Gasper never got the hint and he flirted with many of the girls. Mal was the Belle of his mind. Oh, how funny. She was dating the son of Belle.

"So are spider cookies still your favorite treats?" Gasper asked, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket.

"Sure."

"Cool. Next time I come visit Auradon we can go to a bakery to get some and then catch a movie. Just the two of us."

Mal rolled her eyes. First, that sounded stupid. Second, she was with Ben. Third, they don't make spider cookies in Auradon (Yet). Fourth, it sounded stupid. "That the dumbest idea I had ever heard of in my life."

"Hey, just making date plans" Gasper grinned.

"Like father, like son." Mal sighed. "Are we close yet?"

"Just at the end of this forest and over the field." Gasper revealed to her. "Then we're at the lake."

The two traveled a bit further with more questions asked by Gasper. Pain in the ass. Now Mal understood how Belle must of felt years ago with being hit on by the local man candy. And of course he was just going on and on about their pasts, and his family history. "And that's why mom made dad let be named Gasper instead of Gaston Jr."

"So your mom threaten to take a chainsaw and slice his dick off. Big deal. My mom tortured my dad every night until I was born, plus five years and three days after that day I was born. Dad left after that to go do his own shit." Mal said. Her tone gave off that what Gasper had told her wasn't a big deal as her parents; her mom terrifying her Dad out of the house. "Until dad got released to some place far, far away and then he got imprisoned there...when it was just the three of us I vaguely, vaguely remember mom setting him on fire and then calling him a weakling before pushing him off a building."

"Damn. Mom loves dad a lot." Gasper laughed. "Got any siblings?"

"No. Just me. Mom wanted to try and...well she just tried and it never worked out." Mal said. She sighed. Her friends were her family, but she did wish she had a real sibling. "You?"

"Half sister. Isabelle. Seven years old. Pain in the ass." Gasper said.

"Sister or cousin?" Mal laughed.

"Ha ha. Funny." Gasper said. "Oh, we're just feet away."

* * *

Those 'feet away' became another thirty minutes of walking. Mal made a note to buy a book next year, this was too much work. Gasper had lowered his flirt attitude and focused more on making sure neither of them stepped in the wrong spot and ended up rolling down a hill or falling and hitting their head on a boulder. At the end of the half hour they stood on top of a hill and Mal looked down.

The lake was colored bright icy blue, the moon's reflection shining in the wavy water, with a waterfall beautifully falling down from the upper cliff. There was a gray-white mist floating around the lake that made it angelically pretty. Mal found herself smiling. "This is great."

"The crystals are inside the cave. Inside the waterfall." Gasper said. "We just have to swim in."

"I can't swim." She said. Ben and Doug both attempted to teach Mal and Evie swim but the girls didn't feel up to it, which resulted in Ben and Doug being thrown into the pool...but the girls were pulled in after that.

"Alright then, we can take the boat." Gasper pointed over to the boat and Mal saw a small row boat. "But it's filthy."

"Whatever." Mal said. "Can we just get them? I have to be home by seven and it's already three thirty nine."

Gasper and Mal climbed into the boat and together they rowed towards the cave. After entering the cave, drenched in water, they landed on a piece of cave land and got out of the boat. "I've gotta tie this up but go straight down to the end of the cave and you'll find the crystal rocks."

"Alright." Mal said as she jumped off the boat and walked down to the end of the cave with her lamp.

* * *

The cave was eerie, sinister, unearthly, almost like a rare supernatural world filled with mysteries with treasure at the end. She enjoyed it very much. Leaky drips of water falling from the ceiling that slowly dripped down into a musical pattern. Mal took it as a sign that she was close to the magical rock crystals.

She saw light shining down at the end of the cave. Close at last. Mal smiled and ran down to the cave, closing in on the shimmer. She jogged faster. When she reached the end she saw ginormous walls glistening with crystals in all vibrant rainbow shades, all of them musically singing together in a harmony song with just tones and musical notes; no words. Mal stepped down to the bottom and glimpsed around the domain, admiring all of shine it gave out. If she enjoyed it this much than Evie would go madly chaotic in love with the magical crystal rocks here. Well, time to start gift hunting.

Mal walked around the ground looking at all the crystal rocks. Sure they looked the same but they appeared different too. Some shined brighter than others, some sang louder than others. And they weren't in color organized but instead just allover the place. Mal passed a few blue ones in the shade of Royal Blue and saw one sticking up from the ground that looked the best out of the rest of them. She tugged it out with all the strength she had. She lifted it, finding it larger than what it looked like from above ground view, and studied the crystal rock. The base was very angular and pointy, the crystals sticking up had all points at the tips. It played a song with a deep tone to it, but not very deep. Ben's father would like this one. Mal smiled and placed it inside of her bag.

She went further down into the cave and saw more of them. She heard someone behind her and assumed it was Gasper. "Gasper?"

"Hey Maleficent. Dig them pretty rocks yet?" He asked her with a laugh.

"Almost done if that's what your asking." She said, stopping by one rock in the shape of a small bird opening its wings. It was bright, shining yellow and song softly. Mal took the bird shape crystal rock and placed it inside of her bag.

"Need help?"

"No."

"No one says 'NO' to Gasper!"

"Shut up, Gaston." Mal said as she stopped by one wall filled with teal-blue rock crystals. There must have been a crack in the cave ceiling since the top of this wall was glittering the top rock crystals. Mal looked up and down seeing if there was one in particular that stuck out.

There was one that stuck out the most. At the top of the wall there was a rock crystal sticking straight out that was purple and turquoise spiral. That was perfect. Mal handed the lamp to Gasper and began climbing the wall, carefully, grabbing a rock crystal that was sticking out to help bring her up.

"Need help?"

"No."

"No one says 'No!' to Gasper!"

"Shut up!" Mal yelled.

"Well hurry up! I'm hungry!"

Mal took her sweet old time to get up and get the rock crystal. One reason, she didn't want to fall and die. Second, even if she didn't make it back to her room in time for Evie to wake up and wonder where she is than Mal could play it off as wanting to walk around because she couldn't sleep. Third, she didn't want to meet up with Gasper anytime soon. Mal took it one step and one grab at a time as she pulled and pushed herself up. The rock crystal seemed to be moving up further and further away, but she had to do this. She wanted this gift for Ben for their first Christmas.

Mal reached the rock crystal. She took a five minute rest before she placed her hand on the rock crystal and began pulling it out. Maybe she should of brought rope to hold her up as she pulled. She really wasn't thinking like herself tonight, was she? Mal thought it she pulled the rock crystal down it would become lose and manageable to pull out. So she began to push down, pull down and hit the top of the rock crystal to get it lose. It didn't work at first so Mal, thinking she was low of energy, took another five minute break. She then used all the strength in her arms and pull the rock crystal out.

It worked. It became looser and broke from the wall. Mal wiggled the thing out of its' spot until it was fully out. One it was out she held it in her hand and smiled. Perfect. Mal reached across and dropped it into her bag. She then shifted herself so that she could get off the wall and go home. Mal took one step towards one crystal rock and then moved her hand...but her foot slipped. Then her hand lost grip of the wall too.

"Ah!" Mal shouted loudly as she fell, not prepared for either death or breaking her bones.

Mal felt someone catch her though, causing her from becoming flat to the ground. Gasper. Mal opened her eyes and found the blond hair boy smiling down at her. "Free falling down to Gasper?"

"It was an accident." Mal told him. "But, uh, thanks for catching me."

"Everyone loves Gasper." Gasper claimed.

"Shut up." Mal said as she shifted herself out of his arms. "I've got everything I needed."

"Oh finally!" Gasper said. "I've been hungry for the past hour."

"So why didn't we stop and get food or something? I doubt that wild life here survives on just sunlight and water."

"I've got food back at my place. Come on I'll show you, it's near the beach." Gasper told her.

"Hey, Gasper, I have to get back to the school before I get in trouble for curfew."

"Since when has someone from the Isle been so concerned about getting to places on time or even get in trouble for it?" Gasper laughed. "You've changed."

"Not entirely." Mal said quickly. She didn't want to lose her image entirely. "Look can we just go now?"

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

 **tonight. LOL. I have that song _Fixer Upper_ from _Frozen_ stuck in my head.**

 **I'll probably upload again this upcoming Friday.**


	6. AAFMADWKGA

**Whoo. I update two days earlier than I thought I would. I have to slow myself down from uploading so much, or else I'll be over with this story quicker than I imagine. LOL.**

* * *

 **6: An Apple Flavored Muffin A Day, Will Keep Gasper Away.**

Mal followed Gasper as they re-traced their steps back to where Mal said the boat was located (Near a boulder shaped like a giant turtle). Mal kept looking inside of her bag and at the rock crystals and looked at their beauty. They had begun to softly harmonize together.

"So Maleficent—"

"Mal."

"Got any plans to steal gifts this Christmas?" Gasper asked.

"No. Just hanging with my friends." Mal said. "You?"

"Mom and some cousins and then take a boat out to see dad." Gasper said

"Hey I just realized this. How did you get into the barrier for that one time and then get back out?"

"Special permission from the King of Auradon. Just for that one day since it was Father's day and I wanted to actually see and touch dad. It was alright. Wasn't as great as I thought it would be since the old man was too busy whoo-ing with the local girls. But that's a Gaston for ya." Gasper laughed.

"No kidding." Mal replied.

* * *

The trip back wasn't too long so by the time they reached Mal's boat, it was five thirty. "Boat sweet boat." Gasper chuckled as he climbed in. Mal stared at him. "What?"

"I came here alone, idiot." Mal said.

"I know but I'm hungry and the only thing back at my house here are apples. I'd figure since your going back to the main land than I can tag along and get breakfast for us."

"You got your dads traits." Mal said as she got into the boat.

"I know." He smirked. "So, want to tag along and get breakfast?"

"No."

"No one says 'NO' to Gasper!"

"Shut up!" Mal yelled. "Look you can come back with me, as much as I don't want that, but I am NOT getting breakfast with you."

"Oh come on Maleficent, it'll be fun." Gasper said.

"No! And it's Mal! I am no Maleficent!" Mal said a bit angrily.

"Ohh someone's hungry if they're cranky." Gasper said.

That was true. If Mal didn't eat anything for long periods of time she got furious easily. Strange for her too but Mal, since she was thirteen, has always needed a snack at fifteen minutes of three am. Sure she could wait another fifteen minute if she didn't get a snack or whatever, but after ten past three Mal would get angry.

"Quiet." Mal said as Gasper reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "What is that?"

"An apple." He said and handed it to her. "Just to ease you down."

Mal took the apple and threw it into the water. "You think after being friends with Evie for so long, I don't know her mom and learn that food is poison?"

"I'll keep stalling until you let me come along."

"And what about your boat here?"

"I swam here."

"Liar."

"Okay, I got dropped off." Gasper said. "I swear. I'm not lying. I hitched a ride from Ursula's son, Uriah."

"You're going to keep hassling me until I agree that you come to Auradon and get breakfast for me, aren't you?" Mal asked with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am."

Wow. Gasper was just as annoying as his father, but he wasn't the same as him either. But still annoying and very forward. "Fine. Just a muffin." Mal told him.

"Deal." Gasper said.

* * *

 **Well looks like Gasper and Mal are getting breakfast together.**


	7. Muffin Stories

**I think this is the longest chapter I have written. Surprise at the very end, I promise!**

* * *

 **7: Muffin Stories.**

Gasper, like a gentleman he was, rowed Mal and himself back to the shore of Auradon and although he was still a pain in the butt to Mal she wasn't as annoyed as she was with him earlier. Probably the idea of her getting something to eat soon fed her mind which calmed her down a bit. When they returned to the dock Mal jumped out and began walking towards town where the Muffin Man lived on Drury Lane. And she always thought that was a fairy tale to frighten her as a young child. Gasper tied up the boat and then jogged to catch up with her. "You must be starving, Maleficent."

"Keep calling me that and you'll end up on top of the castle and then be knocked down like dear old Gaston." Mal said in a dark tone.

"As long as it's the dark angel here who pushes me off the ledge to my death."

The two of them arrived at the muffin shop and then waited another ten minutes before the store opened. During so Mal stood still and counted back from one hundred in her head until the store opened. Gasper kept talking to her and making flirty compliments in her direction. Mal nearly punched him in the face.

"Why the hell do you keep flirting with me?" Mal asked Gasper. "I mean it's been like almost ten years since we've seen one another."

"You're rotten to the core, more than anyone else in our age range. I like that in an evil girl. You're more rotten than a rotten apple, more rotten than a rat. But you also have a soft spot in your heart to let some love get in there. Evil love, I think we can call it. But you're so beautiful too. Gorgeous lady who's fairest of them all. Baddest of them all." Gasper told her. "And I just knew that from the second I saw your dark purple hair walking up and down the aisle eyeballing dinner options."

In a matter of seconds Mal found herself giving Gasper a small smile. Oddly enough for nice, romantic compliments from Ben...Mal enjoyed these compliments too. There was probably still a bad girl inside of her that must be lingering and and desired to hear those words. Mal flipped her hair, smirked and said, "Well I am the daughter of Maleficent."

"True that. Just like mother."

Mal nodded...then realized what she had just nodded too. What was happening? Why was she taking all of that as a compliment? This wasn't her. This wasn't Mal at all. This was, like, the old Mal who had just returned in a matter of seconds. No, wait, maybe this is just her reaction to her hunger. Yeah. Her hunger is taking over everything. "I wish this muffin shop just open up."

Her wish was granted. The man inside turned the sign around to OPEN and unlocked the door.

* * *

An apple flavor muffin moment later Mal sat down at the counter eating her muffin with her bottle of water as she glanced over once in a while to the window and watched the snow falling angelically from the sky peacefully. Quiet serene. She still was too excited for Christmas to begin.

"Hey Maleficent." Gasper said as he sat next to her at the counter.

"You know that's not my name." Mal said. "That will never be my name."

"Why so?"

"Because my mom would only give me that name once I proved how evil I was. I'll never be that evil so I'll never get Maleficent." She explained.

"Technically at birth you got your name, Maleficent, so it's always going to be Maleficent."

"What if I called you Gaston?"

Gasper remained silent for a moment. He then smirked and said, "Good call. So does that mean in the future all your girls are going to have different names? Like Mel or Lei?"

"Ew. No. Gross names. And I never thought of what I'd name my kid."

"Kid?" Gasper asked her. "As in one?" Mal nodded. "Maleficent it's the twenty-first century. Everyone has at least two kids, maybe even three. Four or more it's all a sore."

"Rhyming is lame. And no I would like to have two, a boy and a girl, but...I couldn't." Mal expressed. "It's kind of a family curse."

"A family curse?" Gasper asked.

Mal nodded. "It started a long, long time ago. Once upon a time in a forest lived my thirty-fifth great grandmother—"

"Oh shit that is long. Is this going the way of the long hair blonde who was kidnapped by Mother Gothel for her hair?"

"No."

"No one says NO to Gasper."

"You're a complete idiot."

"More story time please."

"So my thirty-fifth great grandmother lived alone because she wanted to be a loner. Finally she hits the age of thirty-three and wants a kid. So she goes to a local town about seven hours away and finds a fortune teller who also grants wishes to those who ask for a wish. One wish only. So thirty-fifth great grandmother asked for a child and the fortune teller, Isabella, granted her wish and nine months later my thirty-fifth great grandmother had her son, Peter. Well my thirty-fifth great grandmother loved her son but had wanted a daughter, but she could only have one wish granted from Isabella. So guess what my thirty-fifth great grandmother did?"

"What?"

"She casts a spell and changed her looks completely." Mal said. "As herself she five foot three, had knee length red hair and bright blue eyes. But as her disguise she stood five foot seven, had short blonde hair that was curly and one dark green eye, one brown eye."

"So she could trick Isabella to get a second free wish?"

"Exactly. Isabella fell for it and when my thirty-fifth great grandmother asked for a little girl with big eyelashes, beautiful blonde hair and majestic violet colored eyes. Nine months later my thirty-fifth great grandmother had her daughter and then the next month went to her own local town with her son and daughter to get things."

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

"Well little did she know that Isabella was in town for the day doing her fortune telling. Peter, who's like eight or nine at this point, is watching his little sister in the stroller and goes over to the fortuneteller to ask if he was going to be king or something. Isabella looked at the girl and recognized her as the girl that the one woman asked for. So then my thirty-fifth great grandmother comes over and tries to play it off as her son is her kid and the girl is her niece...fortuneteller can see through the lies."

"But not a disguise?"

"Guess not. So she takes back her the daughter and, in front of my thirty-fifth great grandmother, turns the daughter into dust. No longer existing. So then curses her that from that point forward, the family will only be able to have one child. One child. No more, no less. Either gender. And that's it."

"Why not adopted?"

"Family members had tried that, but something happens that causes the second child to either die or be taken away. After the seventh family member, about twenty years after my thirty-fifth great grandmother, they just realized that one kid was it."

"Well that's pretty sad."

"Oh that's not the most depressing part." Mal said. "If some couple in my family had a baby and then, like, ten years later the child dies in an accident than that's it. Since that child was born than that's it, no more."

"Oh shit."

"Ever since then literally everyone in the family is overprotective of their child..." Mal stopped and thought for a moment. "Except my mom. I don't think she cared about me too much."

"Cared?"

"I mean...worry. I don't think she worried too much about me." Mal explained. "I was strong enough to care for myself as I got older, so she wasn't worried about me in particular at all."

"Well that's good." Gasper said. "So just a single kid? That's got to suck. I feel bad for calling my sister a pain in the ass now."

"Well being an only child isn't too much of a bother for me. I liked it a lot. But now my friends are my family, my siblings, so it's all good at the very end of the day."

"That's an intelligent idea, Maleficent." Gasper said. "It's a interesting history."

"Ben's parents history is better."

"King Ben? Recently turned king?" Gasper spoke up. "You personally know him?"

"Know him? We're together." Mal said. "A few months to be exact."

"Wow. That's interesting." Gasper smirked slowly. "Queen Maleficent."

"Funny." Mal smiled. "I've got to go to back to the school."

"I'll walk you." Gasper said.

"No, it's not a long walk."

"No one says 'NO' to Gasper!"

"That's getting very old." Mal said.

* * *

The two of them left the store and began in the direction of the school, just as the rest of the stores opened up for the day. Mal pointed out a few of her places that she liked to visit on a daily basis when she goes off campus. Even during the day the town looked beautiful. Mal came to a nearby stop and looked inside one of the stores. There was a silver box that held jewelery inside, but Mal liked something else.

"What are we looking for?" Gasper asked.

"Wait for it." Mal said. "I had never seen one before, just heard of them."

A moment later the man inside of the store opened the jewelery box and up came a ballerina statue, standing on one top with her other toe/leg extended in a straight line. Her arms were arched up over her head with her fingers pointed together. The man turned the handle several times and placed it down. A moment later a sweet, musical song began to play as the ballerina spun softly to the song. Mal smiled at the magical sight. She loved the ballerina dancing. "Isn't this the coolest thing ever?"

"Dancing ballerina? Yeah, it's alright." Gasper said. "You'd make a much better ballerina."

"I will never be a prissy pink ballerina." Mal said as she stood up and turned to face Gasper again. "Too pink."

"Anti-Pink." Gasper responded, but then eyeballed her up and down with a grin. "But you'd look good in pink."

"No." Mal said. Gasper opened his mouth to say his usual response, but Mal used her hand and covered his mouth. "DO NOT! Do not say that stupid line!"

Gasper took Mal's hand off his mouth, but continued to hold it. "Fine. I'll stop that for now."

"Thank you." Mal said, calming from her sudden anger.

"You're welcomed." Gasper said.

He looked at the young girls hand that he held and then leaned down and kissed it, holding the kiss for about twenty seconds. During so Mal went through a wave of emotions. First she was shocked that Gasper was kissing her hand, then angry because she was letting him do so (She could of easily took her hand away once he took her hand off his mouth) and then angry at herself for letting this happen. And then finally...she found herself smiling. Did she have a thing for this hand kissing stuff?

Gasper pulled away from the kiss after that and just looked at Mal lovingly. Mal also looked back at him lovingly.

"Mal?" A voice called out. Mal knew who that was. She, and Gasper, turned and saw a boy in yellow pants with a blue coat on.

Ben.

* * *

 **DUH DUH _DUH!_**


	8. A Prince, A Fairy and a Womanizer

**It's my birthday and I'll upload if I want to.**

 **Besides I have nothing else to do other than homework that is due on Thursday, so I can do it on Wednesday, right?**

* * *

 **8: A Prince, A Fairy and a Womanizer.**

Mal wasn't stupid. She knew this was Ben and not some figure of her imagination. Oh crap and here she is with Gasper and letting him slobber all over her hand. She pulled her hand off of Gasper's hand and and threw a smile on, hoping this would play down cool. "Hey Benny-Boo."

"Benny-Boo?" Gasper questioned.

"Hi Mal," Ben smiled and walked over to her. He didn't act like he was jealous or anything, Mal noted. He seemed the same. "Everyone's been looking for you. Evie woke up and through you came to the dining hall for breakfast early, but since you were not there we all looked over the school. Then we split up and went to different places that you could be."

"Here I am!" Mal said with a smile and held her hands up in excitement.

"I'm just so happy you're OK and nothing bad happened." Ben said, he then wrapped his arms around Mal and embraced her tightly but lovingly. Mal gave back the same embrace back to Ben, completely forgetting Gasper was standing there. Ben was here now. That's all she needed now. The moment was very nice.

"What am I? Chop liver?"

 _Of course he had to ruin this moment,_ Mal thought inside her head.

Ben and Mal pulled from the hug, but still held hand onto each others waists. "Hello," Ben said with a warm smile.

"Hey." Gasper said with an equal warm smile.

"Ben, this is Gasper." Mal said.

"Nice to meet you, Gasper." Ben said as he held his hand out to shake.

"Nice meeting you too, Ben." Gasper shook his head. "You know, my mom told me what this Ben of Auradon looks like...you strike an identical resemble to him."

"Gasper, this is that Ben." Mal said as the boys unhooked hands. Gasper looked at Mal, not sure if she was joking. "Seriously."

"Oh...wow...Ben?" Gasper said aloud as he collected his thoughts together. He then did a small bow towards Ben. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Don't be too formal," Ben laughed. "But nice meeting you, again."

"Maleficent dating the son of Beast. How charming." Gasper said. "Ben, can I just say a word?"

"Oh, sure. Go ahead."

"I totally don't blame my dad for constantly hitting on your mom all the time. Every moment of the day when they were together, including the wedding when dad kept holding your moms hand and pinched her butt and all." Gasper said. Ben stared at him a bit perplexed by that comment. "Oh, sorry, my dad is Gaston. My mother is one of the blonde identical triples—You guess, I'll tell— so when dad was banished to the isle, mom and my aunts raised me. You know, because I was inside her and...they weren't evil at all. So they had no reason to go to the isle.

"Oh." Ben said surprised but smiles. "No worry, all is good. So um, did you and Mal go to school together?"

"Oh no. Gasper and I met once at a store and then never spoke after that." Mal said. "We just bumped into one another during...a walk I was taking. That's why I wasn't at the school. I was taking a morning walk in the snow."

"Oh, alright." Ben said. "Mal, Fairy Godmother was worried when you weren't at the school. We should probably head back."

"Right." Mal said. She turned back to Gasper. "Good to see you, again."

"You too, Maleficent." Gasper said. "Later."

Mal and Ben watched as Gasper left them and waited until the tiny dot was no longer visible. They then turned to one another both smiling.

"So that was the son of my mother's well known wooer?" Ben asked.

"Yes, and he's exactly like his father." Mal said.

"Including the hand kissing?" Ben winked.

"So you did see that."

"Of course I did." Ben said. "Mal, you don't have to worry about me being jealous like you were with Audrey—"

"Ben I told you! I wasn't jealous of Audrey, I had to get the wand for my mom!"

"And yet you still fell in love with me." Ben said. "Mal, you're a beautiful girl. I guess it will be a thing for guys to talk to beautiful girls."

"So... your not weird out by the hand kiss?" Mal asked.

"No, not one bit." Ben said. "Should I be worried?"

"No." Mal laughed.


	9. Day Before Christmas

**Happy October!**

 **9: Day Before Christmas**

A little over a week passed since Mal gathered her gifts, as well as meeting Gasper and receiving almost a new letter each day. One in the morning, one at night. Eighteen letters unopened and burned with a candle. Gasper was such a womanizer like his father. Ever since that day Mal had just ignored him and focused on her very first good Christmas.

Christmas Eve was in two days. Mal and Ben invited some of their friends over for a holiday lunch together, but only Evie and Doug could make it. But the four of them enjoyed themselves for a while and then after that the boys left to go play some sort of video game together while the girls hung out in Mal's guest room. Evie was going on and on about Doug's family and how she was getting along with all of them. She had even become closer to her step-sister, Snow White, during her visit to the seven men and their children. Mal listened closely as she sketched in her notebook, but her mind was off in other places.  
"M? Are you okay?" Evie asked, a little worried as to why Mal was so quiet.

"Yeah, why ask?"

"You're really quiet. Is everything OK?"

"Sure." Mal said. "Just thinking."

"What about?" Evie asked.

"Okay, but it's a long story."

"I love a good story." Evie said very excited. "Tell me all about it."

Mal sat up and told Evie the whole story. Going to get the gifts and ran into Gasper and being around him for over three hours and how he was all flirty with her like his father was to Ben's mother. Then how Gasper pretty much invited himself and her to breakfast, still flirting, and then an hour later or so frigging Gasper kissed her hand and she didn't flinch. She added that Ben saw the whole thing and was fine with it, but now Mal was confused.

"Are you in love with Ben and Gasper?" Evie wondered.

"What? Ew, no. Not Gasper. I'm all Benny Boo. But I guess I'm confused as to why Ben didn't get all...beastly on Gasper. Like act jealous. Aren't guys suppose to be jealous if their girlfriend gets hit on by some other guy? Like that triangle between Audrey, Ben and I when Audrey was annoyed with Ben and I together— both under the love spell and after it washed away."

"Ben is very much like his mother. Maybe he only brings out the beast if someone is going to kill someone he loves." She suggested.

"I guess that makes more sense." Mal said. "But now Gasper has this thing for me. Eighteen letters since that."

"Eighteen?"

"Yeah. I never opened one and just burnt them."

"Did you tell Ben?"

"No. I don't think it's none of his business since I'm the one who pretty much inspired Gasper to get to know me a lot better that day or whatever." Mal explained. "Maybe I should just write him back and tell him to back off."

"Try it in person. That way he'll really get it." Evie told Mal. "Just an idea."

"Sounds good." Mal said.

* * *

A couple of hours passed. Mal had thrown on her long sleeve shirt over her pajama pants and put her hair up in a small bun when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, finding Ben standing there. "Oh, hey there Benny Boo." Mal laughed.

"Hi Mal." Ben greeted. "Just wanted to say goodnight... I love you."

Mal smiled. "I love you too." She said. Then without thinking Mal leaned in and kissed Ben, who responded back with the same passionate kiss. When pulled away by oxygen Mal smiled and said, "Bad dreams, Benny Boo."

"Sweet dreams, Mal."

Mal climbed into bed five minutes after that with a smile on her face. She belonged to Ben. She would have to tell Gasper that the next time she saw him.


	10. Christmas

**Hello my Princes and Princesses! I was going to upload this later this week, but I decided to be nice and upload this a bit early. Also you can check out Mal's two outfits (Ball outfit and night outfit) on my Polyvore account).**

* * *

 **10: Christmas.**

The following morning Mal woke up to loud banging on her door. She rolled off her guest bed, feeling the cold floor on her frail feet and walked over to the door; annoyed that it was eight in the morning and she was awoken. Wasn't she suppose to be on vacation?

"Who is it?" Mal asked.

"Mal? It's me!" Ben's voice said through the door. "Hurry up! It's Christmas!"

Christmas. Right. Mal smiled. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Dining room!" Ben called out happily. Mal could only see the happy expression on his face at the other side. Glee to wake up and open nice gifts.  
Mal hurriedly got ready for the day. She took a quick shower, dried up and got dressed in a lavender dress and cardigan that Evie had made for her as a late birthday gift, did a light bit of makeup and put on her black heels. She grabbed the three boxes containing the gifts and left the room rapidly, almost running to the dining room.  
Mal arrived, only to find Ben still clad in his pajamas as well as his parents in their own pajamas. Was this normal? The family didn't notice Mal as they ate their breakfast together at the table. Maybe Mal had time to go back to her room and switch back into her pajamas? Mal decided that was the best way to go. She turned as quietly as she could to not get any attention on her, but Ben had looked up and saw the pretty girl. "Morning Mal."

"Oh," She said and turned back. "Hey Ben."

"You're all dressed up." He chuckled as he stood up to greet her.

"Well, yeah." Mal said. "Back home most of us treated Christmas like any other day...unless you're in Evie's family. But not counting that since we're not Evie." Mal laughed. "I swear I'll go back and change."

"No, no." Ben said. "It's fine. Come on, we're having eggs and pancakes."

"Sounds good." Mal said.

"I'll take those to the other room." Belle said, taking the gifts from Mal's hands and brought them to the other room.

A while or so later, the family sat down in the other room handing out gifts. It was all peaceful and quiet with a few laughs. Mal enjoyed the gifts that she had gotten and they all seemed just as pleased with her gifts for them. The rest of the afternoon was spent together sharing stories, mainly from the family about Ben's childhood growing up—including how Ben tried to climb up the chimney one year to see if he could meet Santa halfway and got caught in the middle. Mal didn't share too much since most of her stories consisted of, well, stealing and causing trouble to those around her. But she did manage to spare out a few light stories.

Later that evening the rest of the family prepared for the Holiday Ball; an event for everyone from allover to attend. Mal just touched up a bit and then waited in her room for a while talking to Carlos and Jay in group message on the phone. She was very excited for tonight. There was a tap at the window and found a crow. She rolled her eyes knowing it was Gasper. She opened the window, took the letter, then shut and looked at it.

 _See you tonight, Maleficent!_

"Perfect." She muttered as she opened her drawer and tossed it in with the rest of the unopened letters she had gotten from Gasper. "My Christmas can't be ruined though."

* * *

At the Holiday Ball, Mal and Ben sat at one of the tables holding hands and chatting until Mal spotted Jay walk in alone. Mal jumped up and practically ran into him as she ran and hugged him. A second later she felt Jay lift her up and hug her tightly. The two of them quickly chatted as Carlos walked in and joined in. A few moments later as the waiters came in with food on serving plates the two boys began following the fresh scents of chocolate and caramel.

"Those boys," A sweet voice said behind Mal. She knew who it was; Evie.

"Evie!"

"Mal!" The blue hair girl squealed in delight as she opened her arms to hug her purple haired best friend. "How are you?"

"I'm awesome. How was your morning?"

"Pretty...different. I put clothes on this morning, yet everyone else was in their pajamas."

"Same here. And with Jay and Carlos too." Mal said. "Way different than here."

"How's the Gasper situation?" Evie asked in a whisper as the girls moved towards a table.

"Still ignoring. But Ben told me a lot of people are coming here tonight, including his mom's village where she grew up. That means those blonde triplets are coming."

"And one of them is Gasper's mom." Evie finished the answer. "Well stay close to Ben tonight. I guess if anything happens we'll find one of Ariels' sisters teenage girls and send them to him."

The ball continued for several more hours. Nobody had spotted Gasper at all tonight, so Mal was very pleased with that. But she had a feeling in her gut that Gasper was here, just hiding somewhere else in this ballroom. Or even the palace. She made sure to keep an eye out for him, but played it down so Ben or nobody else would be suspicious.

One song ended and another began. The Auradon teenagers had told the Isle teenagers about this dance. Dance with a partner for half of the dance, then switch for another few moments, switch again, then a third time and finally back to the first dance partner. This sounded fun.

Ben and Mal were the first of the eight on the dance floor. They stood in proper ballroom dance position—his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders—and within a few moments they began dancing to the music. It was slow at first and then...got faster. It was wild and fun and insane and Mal could of sworn she was going to let go of Ben and end up crashing into a wall. Then it was switch time; Mal/Ben and Audrey/Jay switched first...then Mal/Ben switched with Jane/Carlos...the third switch was with Evie and Doug. Then out of the blue it was time to switch again and Mal found herself being spun into none other than one pain in the pass.

"Hey Maleficent." Gasper smiled. "How's the ball so far?"

"Fine." She said quickly, no tone in her voice.

"Are you OK?"

"P.G." Mal replied, again with no tone in her voice.

"Well you sound pretty pissed off."

Mal looked at him with a 'What the hell did you just say to me' look. "Are you that stupid?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you mean 'Pardon' Gasper!?" Mal nearly yelled aloud. "You've sent me like a million letters, none of which I opened, and I thought that would give you a hint. But you kept sending them to me."

"I've got a gift for you. That's all I wanted to give you." Gasper said.

"Leave me alone. That's what I want." Mal said to him. "I'm not into you and even if I were I'd rather die alone or get my eyes pulled out than ever be with you. Hell, your Dad is less of a creep than you are."

"Fine. Fine. I'll just give the nail polish to someone else."

"Good." Mal said. "Just keep dancing."

The scowl on Mal's face remained there until she was spun out of Gasper's arms and into the familiar arms she knew; Ben's. The second that they were together again Mal leaned in and kissed Ben's cheek. He smiled at her and asked, "What's that for?"  
"I love you." Mal said.

"Love you more." Ben replied, then sealed it with a promising kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The ball ended around midnight. And it wasn't because anyone had to return home in their pumpkin carriages or anything like that (A joke that Fairy Godmother had made when she announced that the final song of the night would be the last one). And of course it was a beautiful song that Mal had never heard before but she loved it. _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing._ It was a beautiful song. At the end of the night after saying goodbye to her friends and all of them making plans to meet up at the school to celebrate New Years night, Mal and Ben walked back to her room. Ben was being a bit flirty the entire walk there and Mal had an idea where he thought this would go.

At her door she turned and kissed Ben. "Not yet." She said then winked.

He got it. He didn't mind, he wanted Mal to be ready when she was ready. "I have something for you."

"Another gift?" She asked him. "You already got me a pair of nice shoes and silver ring, what's left?"

Ben smiled as he opened his blazer and reached into an inner pocket He revealed a black velvet box with a gold bow on the top. Ben held it out and opened it for Mal to see what this gift was. Mal stopped breathing for a second. Behold in the black velvet box was a long silver chain necklace that held a circular purple gem in the center. It sparkled so beautifully too. "Oh Fairy Godmother!"

"You know if you say it like that, Fairy Godmother will think you really are speaking to her," Ben chuckled. He then took it out of the box as he asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. Yes, I love it!" Mal smiled as she turned around to make it easier for him to place it on her. "I'm gonna keep this on all night."

Ben placed it around her neck then clipped the two parts together, he then decided to kiss the back of her neck tenderly, causing Mal to giggle a bit at the feeling. After a few moments Mal pulled away and turned back facing Ben. He looked her up and down and grinned. "It's beautiful on you."

"Well thank you." Mal said, then yawned loudly. "Geeze I've never partied that hard before. Not even the coronation dance party."

"I won't keep you up longer." Ben said. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "Goodnight Mal."

"Night Benny Boo." She laughed.

* * *

Mal looked in the mirror at her own reflection. She had taken off her makeup in the shower and then put on her pajama shirt and pants. The only thing she had kept on her were her two new necklaces; the one Ben had given her and the best friend necklace that Evie had given her. Mal's half had the 'BE' part and the 'FRI' part of Best Friend.

Mal snuggled under her bed and turned the light off, getting into a comfortable position to fall asleep and shut her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. She was just about to literally fall asleep when her phone rang. Annoyed she looked at the number, seeing it as unknown. There were a few times when Jay somehow lost his phone and had to use a random phone to call her cellphone, thus having UNKNOWN pop up on the phone. Assuming it was Jay, Mal slide her thumb over answer and spoke into it. "Jay?"

 _"Mal? It's me."_ It was Doug. Why was Doug calling her? _"Sorry to call late."_

"No problem Doug, but why are you calling me and not Evie?"

 _"I don't want Evie to know where I am...Uh, did she tell you about that place we went too?"_

"That creepy abandoned house in the enchanted forest?" Mal asked.

Evie had told her during the ball about that place she and Doug found during an outing. They had went inside and inspected around the place and found it quiet nice until half the ceiling came crashing down, an area of the second floor had broken and they got locked in a room for twenty minutes; which during that Evie had an panic/anxiety attack to the small space in the room. They also weren't the only ones in the house as when Doug managed to get the door opened and they went downstairs, they found people down there dressed in red cloaks in a circle chanting something all together in an old, strange language. They ran the hell out of that place and vowed to _never_ go back there. So why the hell was Doug there?

 _"Um, yes. You see I dropped something there, a key that belongs to the school for the computer lab—"_

"Why do you have that?" Mal asked.

 _"I didn't realize I had the key until I found it in my pants that morning. I decided that keeping it in my pants pocket would be better than leaving it around to get taken and lost. I've already managed to lose three and Fairy Godmother might be a little daunted to make a fourth one if I told her about that."_

That was true. Once in a blue moon Fairy Godmother had her bad moments and if a repeated thing comes up (such as making a fourth key) she will be more annoyed than before. She had seen it at least once. "So why do I need to go there?"

 _"Right. Well I think that group is downstairs again, I'm not sure, but I am not risking being caught and be attack. And I promised Evie that I wouldn't come back here...can you get me?"_

"You're gonna tell Evie, right?" Mal asked. "She'll find out eventually. Trust me."

 _"Yes, I'll tell her tomorrow. But can you come get me?"_

"Yeah. I'll be there in an hour." Mal said.

 _"Thanks Mal!"_ Doug said.

* * *

Mal turned the phone off and rolled off the bed. She quickly changed into a pair of gray jeans, a purple top, her boots and her black winter leather jacket. She threw on her green scarf and left the room to go out and save her best friends boyfriend. She passed by Ben's room and saw that the light was still on. Should she mention that she was going to get Doug? His parents always tell one another when they are leaving the palace or any place they are in the moment. Then again she had an idea that Doug told Ben about this dark house in the forest and she was very sure he would worry about her safety and force himself to come and get Doug with her. She was a sturdy, tough girl and could take care of herself. She'll only be gone for an hour or two.

"Besides he has to go to sleep anyhow and get rest for tomorrow for King stuff." She muttered as she tip-toed past the room. He was king now after all and required as much sleep as possible when granted.

Mal walk out the back door of the kitchen after being able to get out without being spotted by anyone. She entered the dark night and quickly came to realize that Doug was highly insane to come out in this weather. The wind was uncontrollably wild almost like a blizzard, Mal was freezing and she had only been out here for less than two minutes and she still had a long way to go. "Doug is so gonna buy me a months worth of hot chocolate when school starts up again!" She said bitterly as she began the walk to the forest.


	11. Dark House

**0 0  
O**

* * *

 **11: Dark House.**

This had to be a hurricane-blizzard. Category a hundred. The wind was biting Mal's unshielded face. Whipping her cheeks in every direction as she moved forward in this blizzard. The descending snowflakes descended more rapidly now, Mal shivered as she hugged herself around to keep the cold out from her and keep her a bit more warmer. She should of brought more warmer gear for protection. As she though this, the wind, again, became harsher and smacked the frigid cold right into her face whilst the wind snarled like a beast.

This gray, bleak weather was very brisk. Never on the isle did they have winter conditions like this. That was a blessing that she had back in her hometown. Never having to deal with weather like this and only deal with the muddy snow and gray scenery. "I...hate...you...Doug." Mal chattered through her teeth.

Mal reached the forest and knew she was close. She hurried her speed up so she could leave the blizzard for a couple of minutes and get into a place that could be a bit warm. Then again that old abandoned house could be just as chilly as the weather out here. Mal just prayed it would be a little warmer. And, hey, if she managed to scare those people away to save Doug and they left that fire on, she could warm up quicker. Maybe even sleep here for the night just to avoid the cold. Doug wouldn't mind.

* * *

Mal walked for what felt like an hour until she saw a wood cottage old house. That had to be the house as there were a couple of lights on. Mal quickly ran to the house, though that wasn't hard as the wind pushed her tiny body, and she pulled the door open with all the strength she had. She jumped inside and slammed the door shut.

"Doug!?" Mal called out. "It's Mal!" She looked around and waited for someone to come out. Doug must of heard things or the people left. "It's just me!"

Ew. This place was covered in dust and cob webs. Unquestionably an old, rotten house. Mal took a few steps into the house and she found herself in a place the squeaked allover. Mal saw lights on upstairs from the outside, so maybe Doug was hiding up there in a closet or something and waited for Mal to come up and rescue him.

Mal climbed the old creaky stairs to the second floor and once there she called out for Doug again. "Doug!" She called out. "It's safe! Nobody else is here!" She heard nothing. "Damn it Doug! I am NOT in the mood for games!"

"Mal!?" A voice called out. Sounded like Doug, but not exactly.

"Doug!?" Mal screamed. "Where are you?"

"Last room on the left!" Doug called out. "I'm stuck in this room!"

Mal walked to the last room on the left and jingled the door knob. It was locked. Mal jingled the knob a few more times before kicking down the door easily. The room had only a single light bulb to brighten the room and it swung back and forth due to an open window. Mal stepped in and tried to find Doug. He wasn't in here. Maybe the closet over in the corner? "Damn it, Doug." Mal muttered as she walked over to the door. She knocked on it and leaned in. "Doug?" But heard nothing. "Doug?" She asked again as she opened the door. Nothing was inside, just an old jacket and some boxes. "What the hell?"

"Maleficent."

"SHIT!" Mal screamed as she turned and saw Gasper behind her. She held her hand at her chest and breathed heavily from the shock. "What the fuck, Gasper!?"

"I followed you here, silly." Gasper said. "You should know from Ben's mom that a girl being out alone in the woods in this sort of weather leads to wolves wanting dinner."

"Get the fuck away from me!" Mal yelled, going right to his face. "If you keep pestering me like this I'll find a way to get you sent to the isle of the lost!"

"I'm not evil like dad or Mother Maleficent, Maleficent. I'm looking out for you."

"I can take care of myself Gasper! So don't follow me and leave me alone!" Mal yelled. Before she could move, Gasper cupped her face and kissed her lips. Mal screamed in the kiss and slapped the side of Gasper's head. Gasper pulled out in pain. "What the hell! I'm with Ben you dumb idiot!"

"Oh come on Mal!" Gasper yelled this time. "You honestly think Ben will stay with a villain child? It's love for now but what about the future? This is what puppy love is, Mal. You two just _think_ you're in love but it's not real love. You two are just enjoying one another and like hanging out all buddy-buddy and holding hands and kisses and shit. It's not real!"

"And what makes _you_ think what you and I have is real, Gasper!?" Mal yelled.

"I have always love you. I always have and always will love you Maleficent. I can see it. I can see us happily married and we can live anywhere you want with our child. And that's the other thing," Gasper said. "Have you even told Benny Boy that you can only have _one_ child?"

"No and why does that matter asshole?"

"Ben seems like a more modern day guy. Maybe he'll want two or three."

"Look asshole! First off; my reproductive system is **MY BUSINESS!** Not yours, not Ben's, not anyone else but my OWN! And second; When I tell Ben why I can only have one child, he won't care! He will still love me no matter what and he will know that it's not my fault for only being able to have one child! And he would be very protective of our child—boy or girl! And third; Ben and I DO love one another! We love one another more than almost anything else in the world. Ben showed me what real love is! You are not in love with me, asshole!"

"Oh really? Says what?"

"You're just _infatuated_ with me!" Mal yelled. "You're smitten with the idea that we belong together when we _don't_ belong together. These fantasies in your head are just fantasies and not real. I'm telling you that straight up! So how about you go smitten another girl and leave me alone."

"I love you Maleficent!"

"And if you loved me than you know my name is MAL! Not Maleficent! That is my deadbeat mother's name!"

"Maleficent Faery!" Gasper yelled.

Mal punched Gasper straight in the nose. Gasper whined back in pain and held his nose as it bleeded out. "Don't talk to me ever again!"

* * *

Mal then ran out of the room. Right now, the blizzard outside was far more enchanting that being in here with Gasper. She heard Gasper running after her, calling her full name out again, which only made Mal run faster. She ran down the stairs as quickly as possible thinking if she got there first she would have time to turn and cast a spell to stop Gasper.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to cast a spell on him when she saw and felt him jump on her, both of them falling on the ground.

She felt his hands on her neck tighten as he yelled out. "We belong together!" Mal tried to get his hands of her neck, she was losing oxygen, and she almost blacked out when she pulled her knees up and bashed him in the ribcage.

Gasper whined in pain as Mal push him off of her and she stood up. She kicked the side of his head with her boot and than ran to the door. She pushed on the door but couldn't; the ferocious weather was too monstrous powerful for her physically wispy body. She pushed again but harder and almost got it opened until the brawny weather went against the door. Mal could hear

Gasper got up and she panicked. She tried to think of a spell on the top of her head but she couldn't. Unlike her mother who knew all the spells in the book by heart, Mal _needed_ the spell book to cast one. She hasn't memorized all of them, just the one she used against her mother and she couldn't use that against Gasper.

Or could she?

Mal twisted around and saw the blond boy charging at her. Mal shouted out her spell. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" She then pointed her finger out at Gasper.

Gasper froze just inches away from Mal's face. Was he frozen? Maybe that only worked for her mother and others would just freeze. She snapped her fingers and poked his cheek, nothing happened. Not even a blink or breathe of air. He did seem frozen. Mal gave a breathe of relief as she turned to get out of this place and go back to the palace. She wasn't sure exactly what to do now with a frozen Gasper. Maybe his mom and aunts will send out a search party and they'll find him here. If he even tried to blame Mal she will just defend herself and claim that he attacked first.

Well not her problem...as of now.

Mal turned around to the door and took a few steps forward. She thought she heard movement behind her. She stopped in her steps and turned around. She felt something hit her across the face.

She blacked out.


	12. Dark Days

**0 0  
O**

* * *

 **12: Dark Days**

It's strange how days seemed longer than they actually were. A single day can actually feel like ten days. So one could only imagine what twenty-three days were like Mal. Twenty-three days of only confusion and wondering, lots of darkness and sleepless nights. Rarely eating food and when food did make it into her stomach she would just throw it up later, usually when a flashback occurred in her mind. Luckily most of them happened when she was alone or in her room. But if she was around someone she'd pull it off as a flu or whatever. It was believable. Just like those nightmares.

Those restless nights of sleep seemed endless to Mal. The terrors she had in her head and the memories that zapped right into her brain and played like a movie on repeat. She'd wake up suddenly from her ten second sleep of slumber drenched in sweat and panting loudly. It'd take her a couple of minutes to collect her thoughts and remind herself that she was in a safe place. But to be honest how safe was this safe place? Things can happen. People can show up at any given moment.

Upon return to the school after those long twenty-three days Mal was sure things would go back to normal as possible. She was excited to go back and join all her friends again for more adventures of the school year and forget everything that had happened in the past during the worse Christmas to ever happen.

School wasn't different for Mal.

In fact, nothing changed. She still slept restlessly and was up all night tossing and turning in her bed. Nightmares playing in her head all over again and again, sweating in fear that it could happen again. Mal had only been back to school for three days and she was losing her mind. She got up in the middle of the nights to go get food, but halfway there she'd remember there was a back door in the kitchen...the memory of her leaving in the same way played in her head. Mal turned around and would go back to her room and sketch out pictures of the other students. That kept her mild for a time being.

* * *

By the fifth night Mal almost lost it. She was in the middle of slumber when a flash of red flew across her...she woke up screaming her head off, throwing her sheets all around her and waving her arms and leg all over in attempt to get the red off of her. Mal felt someone grab her and try to hold her down, but she kept kicking and throwing her arms around and yelled, "Get off of me!"

"Mal, it's Evie! Wake up!" The girls usual soft-like voice was a bit harsh, possibly to wake up the frighten girl. "Wake up! It's a nightmare!"

Mal opened her eyes and saw that the room was lit with the lights. Evie had turned them on the second Mal must of reacted loudly to her nightmare. Mal panted short breathes as she collected her thoughts and calmed down. Evie gently brushed back the sweaty purple hair and softly soothed her. "It's okay Mal, it was just a nightmare. It's over now. You're safe."

Oh how wrong Evie was about that. Mal cooled down a bit and she finally managed to breathe regularly and speak. "Sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to react."

"It's fine." Evie said. "What was the nightmare about?"

Mal couldn't say it. It was too embarrassing for her to explain. Too difficult to explain how one of the strongest fairy-mortal that Evie knew, was a complete idiot and was taken by a moment of weakness that she let upon herself. Dopy moron. "I... I don't remember anymore."

"Well the good thing is that it's over and you know you are in an safe environment now." Evie smile gently. "Get rest now, we have class in a few hours."

"Right." Mal said. "I'm just going to get some water first."

"Okay. Night M."

"Night E."

* * *

Mal stood up and put on some slippers and left the darken room to head down to the kitchen and get something to drink. She was thirsty and the water from the bathroom sinks were just too disgusting to even have in ones mouth for more than a split second. She decided to just run inside the kitchen, grab a juice box from the juice box container and then run out of the room. Good plan.

Mal reached the kitchen and stopped at the door. She took a couple of deep breathes before she opened the door and briskly walked inside to where the juice boxes were. Doing good so far, Mal. Just a few more minutes. She kept this thought as she emerged quickly to the juice box container. A few more steps and she would be all set.

"Boo!"

"AH!" Mal screamed and reacted by turning quickly and slapping the cheek of whomever it was. Harshly.

"Damn!" It was Jay. He held his cheek in pain as it throbbed. "Sorry!"

"JAY! WHAT THE HELL!?" Mal yelled. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. I saw you pop in here and thought I would scare you." Jay explained. "What are you doing in here?"

"What are _YOU_ doing in here?"

Jay pulled out from behind him a bag of cookies. "Midnight munchies. Want some?"

"Uh...sure." Mal said. Jay handed her three of the cookies and Mal quickly ate one of them. Damn, she was hungry. When was the last time she ate and didn't throw up? Oh, right, the ball. "Thanks." She said then licked her fingers.

"Someone's hungry." Jay laughed. "I'm heading back to bed. See you later."

"Bye." Mal said as she took another bite of her cookie. It was so delicious and yet she knew it wouldn't be too long before she would throw it up. She took another bite and chewed it before freezing...flashback.

* * *

Mal dropped her food and ran to the closest girls bathroom she knew of; the west wing bathroom. She pushed open the door and ran to the first stall that had a door wide opened. Mal ran inside and kneeling on the floor with her head over the toilet just as the food purged back up...all while a flashback played in her head. She winced in pain from both the acid burning her throat as the food purged up and as the memory played; she could physically feel everything all over her body. The hands...all over her skin...holding her down...goosebumps everywhere...that voice that told her to shut up and not make a sound or else a knife would enter her throat, and then feeling that so said knife a second later...everything.

She finished throwing up. Mal was on the verge of tears. She didn't want to cause an echo and cause a scene. Mal stood up and went over to one of the showers and turned both the hot and cold water on full blast. She waited a couple of moments before stripping off her pajama and under garments and stepped inside the shower.

It hurt a bit, from the scars she had endured a long time ago that somehow still lingered on her body. Most were hidden from eyes views and the ones that weren't were played off as from falling down while walking. They believed it. Mal looked down at her stomach and saw bruises that were still healing. That was a good sign. Maybe another week and they would be gone for good. Mal took her hand and reached behind her back, feeling where those bruises were too. They still hurt a bit more than the ones on her stomach and rib cage, but she assumed they were healing just as must. Maybe two or three more weeks until they were gone too.

Mal stood under the shower for about five minutes before she began washing her hair first. Shampoo first. Then put in the conditioner, let it rest and soak in her hair as she washed her body. She tied her hair up in an elastic and grabbed for a wash cloth and the soap. She soaped up the clothe than began rubbing her arms.

Flashback, she stood still.

When it ended Mal was nearly in tears. She rubbed viciously on her arm- it became red from so much rubbing. But Mal had to do it. She had to rub off the dirt. Same to her other arm, and her legs, her neck, her face where he had kissed her all over as he held the knife, her arms again, her legs again, her face was mad red from the forced she put on there. She soaped up the clothe again and washed her stomach and the small of her back, then she squeezed the soapy water from the clothe over her back and let it rinse off on its own.

Mal stood for a moment under the shower and soaped up the clothe one more time before she began washing 'downstairs'. Washing there was painful and awkward for Mal. She felt a few tears slip out from her eyes as she rubbed there the hardest. That was where the dirt was the most. All of that dirt.

Once finished she quickly washed the area off and when that was done, she sobbed. She sat down on the floor of the shower, the shower water falling like a rainstorm over the pale girls body. and sobbed the hardest she has sobbed since that night she had returned to the palace.

* * *

 _Mal slithered back into the palace without her scarf or her jacket. She ran directly to her room, slammed the door shut, ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. The second she was in the shower she was sobbing in tears. How the hell did this happen? Mal was alone for those three minutes before there was a knock on her bathroom door._

 _"Mal?"_

 _Ben. Mal tried to clear her throat up and she stuck her head out of the curtain. "Ben?"_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Fine. Why ask Benny Boo?"_

 _"I saw you running from upstairs and when I got to the hallway you had slammed the door shut. Is everything okay?"_

 _"I had to use the toilet!" Mal yelled._

 _"In the shower?"_

 _"You can't flush and then take a shower or else all the water will be cold for ten minutes!" Mal yelled out. "Can you just leave me the hell alone!"_

 _"Uh, okay."_

 _Wow. What a real bitch. Mal stayed in the shower for a little over a half hour and then got out, put on a t-shirt and pajama pants and left to just lay in bed for the rest of the day. Ben had came in after a while to check on her. She apologized for snapping at him, she woke up in the wrong mood. Ben forgave her and rested on the bed with the girl for a few more hours. Neither of them said anything, just laid there in one another arms. Mal had fallen asleep in Ben's arms and was happy to sleep for a couple of hours before Ben was forced to leave Mal to go do business with his father. It was the only time that Mal slept without a nightmare._

* * *

The water turned freezing cold. Mal opened her eyes and saw little rays of sunshine entering the bathroom. She turned the water off and put her clothes back on and hurried back to her room. She ran all the way to the hallway before she bumped into someone. None other than Ben. Ben helped her back up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Fine." Mal said as she brushed herself off. She got the vibe that Ben was staring at her. And he was. "What?"

"Are you sure?" He asked softly with a concern look on his face, looking at the young girl. "You look like you were sobbing."

"I'm fine I just took a shower."

"On the other side of the building?"

"Hey I like adventures." Mal said as she passed by him and then said, "Catch you later." But she felt Ben grab her arms. She jumped in shock for a brief moment and turned back to him.

"Mal if there is something bothering you, you know you can tell me." Ben said with a genuine voice. "I want you to tell me anything that is bothering you."

"I'm fine. I promise." Mal said.

"Mal," Ben said in a certain tone and smiled. "I know when you're fibbing a little."

"I promise on Evie's sewing machine I am fine." Mal said. "Look I've got to get ready."

"Fine. See you at lunch." Ben said and he leaned in and kissed the girl. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mal said.

* * *

Mal returned to the room that was now empty. A note on her bed from Evie. She was meeting up with Doug and might be late for class.

Class? Funny. Mal wasn't going to class at all.

Mal crawled back into her bed and covered herself with the blankets. She felt tears flow from her eyes. She lied. She lied to Ben again. Third time she's ever lied. First was the whole 'Yeah I used magic to get you' when it was just to get the wand. The second time was exactly like now, back at the palace the morning she returned from that cottage house. And now.

She wanted to punch one person in the face in particular.

She wanted to punch and beat the daylights out of Gasper for ruining her life. That son of a man whore did this to her. He tricked her to go to an isolated area by pretending to be one of her close friends. He was the one who tricked her into that room upstairs. He was the one who harassed her in that house for the million time in general. He was the one who attacked her when she did return the love he had created in his fantasy. He was the one who caused her to attack him. He was the one who did all of this to her. But most importantly, that son of a god damn man slut did one thing to her that was unforgivable. One thing that made Mal sane and still a child, so to say.

He took her virginity.


	13. Dark Weeks

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So I just want to say I'm sorry for not warning you all ahead of time about what happened at the end of two chapters ago, which was further expained in the last chapter, I just wanted to surprise you all like Mal was surprised. I've been getting in both reviews and in PMs about Gasper wanting to be killed. LOL. Yes, we all want him dead. And the worry about Bal's future. All I can say is this my princes and princesses...there _WILL_ be an ending. It'll take a while but it's worth it.**

 **** P.S: Read the other A/N at the END of this chapter. ****

* * *

 **13: Dark Weeks**

Things did not get better, they stayed the same. Nightmares, terrors, flashbacks, restless nights of tossing and turning, sleepless nights. Mal couldn't stop them. They kept repeating in her mind all day and all night. Her nightmare decided when she will have a flashback; in class, in bed, at lunch, in the library, ect. Her nightmares were becoming too real. But then again her nightmares were real.

Mal stopped eating for almost two full weeks. She couldn't eat. She felt too depressed and angry with herself. She knew that somehow all of this was her fault. This was her responsibility for this to happen. Her stomach ached with guilt, her heart ached with guilt...her entire body ached with guilt.

She had lost about ten pounds rapidly within those two weeks and it was rather evident to everyone around Mal. She kept playing the game though. This time the rule was to say she was catching a stomach bug or some other type of cold and eating anything would hurt too much.

But that lasted for four days. Mal only said she felt better when Carlos had suggested they take her to a hospital since she hadn't eaten in a long time. She then forced herself to eat food...but threw it up moments later. The next movie of this game? She ate too fast.

* * *

Those closest to Mal knew that she wasn't medically sick. So what was wrong with their friend/girlfriend? She had missed school for a few days by skipping class and the last few days or so she had just slept in her bed or laid there staring at the ceiling.

Evie tried everything to get her out of the bed. She pulled Mal by her ankles (Mal held onto the dashboard), she pulled the bedsheets off and refused to hand them back (Mal just laid there freezing), throwing buckets of cold water over Mal (she did nothing), threatening to go and get Fairy Godmother or Ben or even Ben's parents (Mal laid there, rolled her eyes as she scoffed and went back to doing nothing). Evie didn't want to give up but she was running out of ideas.

Jay and Carlos, together, tried the same techniques as Evie did to Mal. And strange as it is for someone who had lost a lot of weight within a short time span, Mal was stronger than Jay and she held onto her bed for dear life and yelled, "Just let me sleep!" To which Jay made a joke about Mal being the new Sleeping Beauty and that he, Carlos and Evie were the three fairies who raised her...Carlos being the blue one.

Carlos tried to flip Mal off the bed but wasn't that strong. Jay flipped her off, crashing Mal onto the ground, but Mal said shifted herself so she was on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Did it work? No, because when Jay went to carry her out of the room, Mal clawed her nails into the doorway and held on for dear life.

Jay realized now that Mal just did not want to get out of the bed. He carried her back to the bed after Carlos fixed her bed. Once Mal was in the bed she pulled the sheets over her and rested cozily. The guys then decided to leave her, with Carlos placing Dude next to Mal so that she wasn't entirely alone in the room while the rest of them were out.

The guys left the room. Dude circled around a few times before settling down on the bed near Mal. Mal gently patted Dude's back and stared at the dog. It was hard to see from her own perspective, but for anyone who was looking at Mal now her eyes told a story.

Lifeless.

* * *

This happened for the few days, same thing almost ever day, and her friends were realizing that as much as it hurt them to see their friend like this, they figured it was a weird phase and would get over it soon.

Mal finished the homework that Evie had been bringing back to her and crawled back under the covers for another sleepless night. It was four in the afternoon on this beautiful day and she was in here. Depressed, angry, sad, guilty and ashamed. Mal shut her eyes and began to fall asleep...

She had the nightmare again. Only this time it seemed much worse than all her nightmares in the past. But it was the same as the real thing. The emotions, the feelings, his arms on her neck and her body, the shifting moving that happened. Back and forth and his revolting moaning of pleasure while she winced and made little noise—or pay the price of her body being found with a slash across her neck. Hot tears rolling down her face and hitting the floor. She tried to somehow keep her lugs shut before Gasper forced himself in her again, but that failed horrible and miserably as Gasper put the knife down, on her stomach so that it was still reachable, and put each hand on a leg and held them open by force. Mal wanted to stop him, but she wanted to live more.

She wished she chose death.

Mal woke up screaming, throw her arms around and twisted in every direction she could as she yelled 'Get off me!' at the top of her lungs.

"Mal!" The voice said. Not Maleficent, just Mal. "It's just me, Ben."

Mal's dark green eyes opened and to the left of her was another set of eyes. But they were light green, not light blue like the ones in her nightmares. The light green eyes looked at her widely but settled down as Mal began to soothe down from the nightmare. She took long gasps before she finally being able to breathe normally. Ben, meanwhile, brushed back her sweaty hair and felt her forehead burning like a high fever. "Shhs, it's okay Mal. It's just me."

"Sorry." Mal, for the first time, had a waken voice. Maybe from screaming so much. "I just had a horrible nightmare."

"Was Chad Charming in it?" Ben laughed.

"Oh ha ha." Mal rolled her eyes. "No."

"What was it?" Ben asked as he sat on the bed and continued to brush her hair back.

Quickly Mal blurted out, "My mom trying to kill me again. Like at your coronation when she froze everyone but Carlos, Evie, Jay and I."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ben said. Frozen he didn't see anything happen, hence why the minute he was unfrozen he went all beast within him and charged in the direction that he had seen Maleficent only seconds ago. Though he didn't see it Ben could imagine how terrible it must have been to see her own mother go and nearly kill her own daughter. "Was it like it was in real life?"

"No." Mal said sadly. "The real one was worse, because it was real." She answered. "Why are you here? What time is it?"

"It's a little past one in the afternoon. You've missed classes this morning, again, and breakfast and lunch. Evie and I had noticed that you've been skipping meals. You've even gone at least three days in a row without ever eating anything."

 _Four days actually._ But Mal kept that to herself. "I just haven't been hungry."

"It's not normal to go so long without food. And it's not healthy to skip a meal or two every day. And I mean _every_ day." Ben told her. "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Mal said with a weak voice.

"Mal you haven't had a proper meal in a long time." Ben said again. He reached over and pulled over a wheel cart that had a tray on it. On the tray; chicken noodle soup, crackers, orange juice and hot green tea with honey. "I didn't know what you would like so I just picked out some basics."

"I'm not too hungry though Ben."

"Please? Just a little bit."

Mal decided to suck it up and eat the food and drink the liquids he brought in. Maybe she can try to stop the throw up from emerging? She sat up in the bed as Ben took the tray off, pulling out little legs of the tray, then settled it down on Mal's lap. Mal was about to grab the spoon when Ben took it himself. He took the napkin, opened it and placed it in Mal's top to keep food from falling on it and then Ben took the spoon to lift up the first bite of the soup. Mal had only been fed like this one for her first year of life. After that her mother taught her to use her powers to feed herself and then when Mal was a bit older she was able to use her forks and spoons for self-feed.

Mal opened her mouth wide for Ben. Ben put the hot spoon filled soup into her mouth, Mal closed her mouth and took in the delicious taste. Fairy Godmother, it's been forever since she's had soup! Or good food for the matter. Ben picked up another spoonful and held it towards her mouth. Mal opened her mouth and took it in again, loving the taste of it better than the first.

She ate half of the bowl, fed by Ben, before Ben handed her the cup of tea and held it against her lips for her to easily sip. The green tea was delightful with a taste of honeycomb honey added in the mix and some sort of other flavor too. Lemon? Maple? She could decide which one it was but she didn't care at all. It was all too good. After a couple of gulps of the tea Mal put the cup down and smile at Ben.

Damn he was so nice...it killed her to know that she would have to tell him. But that would kill him. Then Ben would kill Gasper... As much as Mal wanted Gasper dead she knew death wouldn't change anything. Hell even if Gasper was thrown in jail or thrown in a dungeon or even sent to the isle of the lost, nothing would change. What happened had happened and nothing could change that night. Ever. Just the thought of that killed Mal.

"Mal? What's wrong?" Ben's voice became weak and he looked worried. Why? Mal didn't know until she felt something liquid roll off her face. Shit. She felt Ben's hand wipe away the tear. "Tell me."

 _Now was the moment. Tell him. Tell him right now. He won't be upset with you. He knows that you did not plan this. He knows that you have no fault in this...though he could be upset that you went out alone in a blizzard without him. And that you've been lying all this time. Sure you lied to him about the jealousy thing and love potion to get him but that was all different. That was to get the wand. This was them, this was real._

"Mal?"

 _Tell him! Tell him right now!_

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"I..." She began to say, then she coward out. "I mean, my...moms birthday is coming up...and I am going to miss her birthday this year, February 13 next month. And just thinking about that I'm a bit upset. I mean I know she's my mom but...that little lizard she is, remember? That's all the love she has in her heart and all that love is for, like, her love for evil and making everyone around her miserable. None of that was real love. But the point behind it all is that... I guess I still love my mom."

Ben got that. The love a child has for their mother. Maybe no matter how evil her mother was, Mal still had a soft spot for her mother. Ben, giving his well-known smile, leaned in and kissed Mal's forehead. "I can understand that. And like Fairy Godmother said; you learned to love, so your mom can learn too."

"Yeah. I guess." Mal said.

"Feeling better?" Ben asked her.

"Yes." Said the purple hair liar. "I feel better."

* * *

 **Woo so that's a chapter.**

 **A/N:** **From what I have read over the years about cases and victims like Mal, it's not easy to tell someone what happened. They can go for years without telling anyone. So Mal is just having a difficult time telling Ben. Or anyone for that matter.**


	14. Gray Days

**So just a quick note, I have to change the story around a bit so I won't be uploading for about a week or two (I have school work and normal work and stuff to add in) so don't worry my princes and princesses, I have not abandoned this story.**

 **P.S: Sorry for cliff hanger, in advance.**

* * *

 **14: Gray Days. ((gray chapter?))**

By the second week of February Mal was close to herself again as before winter break. She had managed to keep up with her schoolwork so her return to classes wasn't as bad as she thought they would be. But she did receive wild looks from her classmates. But Mal ignored them and continued her studies to stay focused. She had caught up pretty quickly in her classes too. She enjoyed being with her friends again and if she felt...weird, bad feelings...or felt a flashback was coming to her Mal would make an excuse to change subjects and focus on someone else. Usually on Evie since Evie always had a new piece of clothing she had made. It happen less now than before, but still happened.

At least Mal was back to sleeping normally. She had learned from Lonnie about meditation, something Lonnie's parents did very so often when they prayed to their ancestors. Mal meditated before bed and as soon as she woke up in the morning. It calmed her internally and emotionally. But at least she was able to sleep all night and wake up in the morning to go to the breakfast hall. Her diet had come back too, something that seemed to please a lot of people. Mal found it a tiny bit weird that everyone was obsessed with her diet but she didn't notice too much.

Mal was with Jane, Jay and Doug for a group project one afternoon. They had divided it all up; Doug do the research, Jane organize the poster boards for where the research would go, Mal did the artistic pieces that they would need and Jay...well he was suppose to be helping Doug with research, but Jay was doing his own research; fancy places to eat for Valentine's day on a small budget. Mal would usually call out Jay for his unreasonable work ethnics, but Mal was a little bit in her own world today. She rarely noticed that her paint brush went off the poster and ended up on the wall. Or that she held her small paint bucket in an angle and some of the floor became covered in pink. Jane had to wake her up three times from her daydreams to stop the paint from hitting her dress and the floor...again.

"Sorry." Mal said again. She finished working on the skyline and began to paint the second coat of the ground. She heard her stomach roar and she knew lunch time was nearing soon. She could already taste what she wanted for lunch since it's been the same for three days now. Nachos, pizza, strawberries, a peach and a glass of warm water. Not cold water, warm water. She wanted this class to end soon so that she could get to the cafeteria and eat.

Not too long after that the sound of a dog barking echoed the hallway. The teenagers turned and saw Dude running towards them...Carlos running behind him. "Dude! Dude!" The blonde boy kept running as he chased his canine friend. He saw Mal on his run and remembering the message, he pulled out a note and handed it to her quickly as he jumped over the poster boards and kept running after Dude. "Dude! Dude! Slow down! I can't catch up! Dude!"

Mal opened the note to a map and grinned.

* * *

"Ben?" Mal called out. She had followed the note's direction, from her location near the library to where Ben said to meet, and followed the route. Mal ended going into this theater that the school use for performances. There, inside, she saw on the stage was a large blanket used for picnics. There two yellow plates set up as well as blue cups and a pitcher of water centered. There was a brown basket too. Mal laughed as she walked towards the stage. "Ben?" She called out.

Out of the corner of the stage walk in Ben, holding a napkin in his arm, and smiling. Mal laughed. "What are you doing up there?"

"Ma cherie Mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents—"

"You know that song of that makes no sense right now?" Mal laughed.

Ben laughed back. "You're lunch." He held his hand out as Mal climbed the stairs and brought her over to the blanket. "I thought we could celebrate this Valentine's Day week with a romantic lunch."

"Aw, no Friday dinner?" Mal asked, obviously joking.

"That's tomorrow night silly. And I have to ask you something Saturday night." Ben said as he helped her sit down. "I know you've been craving certain food so I got those for you."

"You got a burrito in there?" Mal asked. She wanted a burrito so badly right now.

"What? Oh, no I have the cheese, mayo, bacon and French fries." Ben said. "You were craving it last night in the kitchen when you were searching for the fries."

"Right. That sandwich." Mal said. She really wanted a burrito now...and a taco. And strawberries. "Smells good."

The two of them sat on the picnic blanket enjoying their little lunch together. Mal loved Valentine's Day and Ben's idea of Valentine's Day week was wonderful. Monday he made Mal a scavenger hunt list, map included, back to where their first date was to ice skate on the Enchanted Lake. (Why he didn't tell her straight forward was boring, apparently, so he made a scavenger hunt for fun). Tuesday Ben and Mal had gone stargazing at the park for a couple of hours. Wednesday he had brought her out to a movie that was playing and now this? Valentine's Day was nearing them and Mal couldn't wait for the day.

Near the end of the date Mal was laying down on Ben's lap looking up at him while Ben played with her hair, twirling it in his finger, and smiling at her. They were enjoying the moment. Ben leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Mal's nose. Mal giggled. She played with a loose button on his shirt.

"Oh there you guys are." Jane's voice rang from the other side of the theater. Realizing she had ruined the moment she apologized rapidly. "Sorry!"

"No problem." Ben said as Mal sat up. "What is it, Jane?"

"My mom wants to see you guys in her office." Jane said. "Now."

"Way to ruin a date, Fairy Godmother." Mal muttered as she pushed herself off the ground.

* * *

The two walked hand-in-hand to Fairy Godmother's office at the very end of the school, at the very end of the hallway. The wooden door had gold decorations around the door and a glass doorknob. Ben knocked on the door gently then looked back at Mal, giving her a confident smile. Fairy Godmother called them inside and to shut the door behind them.

Mal had an idea what the office looked like. Lots and lots of books. True it was. "Nice office."

"Oh, thank you Mal." Fairy Godmother smiled as she sat up from her chair "I just wanted to talk to you both alone about something important."

"Yes?" Ben asked.

"I've been watching you both." She said. "I mean, I watch everyone here on campus." She laughed. "But I've kept a closer eye on the two of you mostly. I just wanted to remind you, Ben, about certain...expectations."

"Expectations?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Well I know you and Mal are both young, but a lot of the royal families had married around your age before. And then not too long after that they have a child, that child of either gender is to take reign when the current one is unavailable too any longer." Fairy Godmother said. "But that was all in the past and I know that these days, things have changed. Marry young, marry old, being...sexually active before marriage." Mal and Ben both sort of blushed pink at that mention. "But there is one important factor to be brought up that never changes."

"What's that?" Mal asked.

"Your future children." Fairy Godmother said. "If you bore a child outside of marriage than that child is illegitimate to the thrown."

"Don't worry. We're going to be careful." Ben promised.

"Yeah. Besides, I can promise you that the idea of that sort of thing to make a baby...not my sort of thing." Mal said. Her stomach twisted when she said that. And she really had to use the john.

"Well just in case, I know I have a spell somewhere in this mess that it a birth control spell. When I find it I will use it on Mal. And, Ben, I do suggest you still use a 'you know what' just to be extra careful."

"I will. Thank you Fairy Godmother." Ben said, Mal nodded.

"You're welcome. Now, off to the world of learning children!" Fairy Godmother smiled.

* * *

Mal and Ben decided to skip their next class, geometry, and so sit outside to watch the snow fall. They sat on a white bench holding hands and Mal resting her head on Ben's shoulder. It was perfect and serene for them and hardly nobody else was around them. Just the two of them. Ben then suddenly laughed at an idea.

"What are you laughing at?" Mal asked him.

"Just an idea I thought of." Ben spoke up. "It's a little funny."

"What is it?"

"Well just when Fairy Godmother talked about children," Ben began. "I remember when my parent were expecting me. First off they were told I was a girl—"

"Oh a girl? So Benjamin Florian would of been—"

"Bella Fiona." Ben laughed. "Still a lot better than Mal Bertha."

"Oh shut up!" Mal laughed.

"So my parents, even before they were told the wrong gender, were excited. My mom is super nice and caring as you know, correct?" Mal nodded. "When she was pregnant with me she was kind of...evil to Dad."

"Evil?" Mal sat up.

"Well not really evil, just hard on him. She was fine the first trimester but the second and third she hated him. Her back hurt, her ankles swelled up, she complained behind closed doors, she felt fat, she hated that she waddled like a duck ((Mal laughed loudly at that part)) and she would blame dad for all of it. She told him to stay away from her and not touch her and that she would never have a child with him again if they were blessed a second time. She would take the newspaper and hit him with it."

"And this is BELLE?"

"Yes M'ame." Ben laughed. "So if a compassion and kind woman like my mother turns like that during a pregnant...what was your mom, Evie's mom, Carlos mom were like." Mal then laughed too. "What?"

"Evil times a zillion degrees more." She said. "I can guess that only though. Evie's mom only wanted one child and she was lucky to have a girl, and Carlos mom just wanted one so she was lucky to have a son—no one to take and wear her clothes—and my mom was just lucky to have a girl." Mal smiled. She then remembered her family curse and frowned. Ben obviously noticed.

"Mal? Why are you sad?"

"Oh...nothing."

"It is something. Tell me what's wrong."

"Ben? How many kids would you like to have? Be honest."

Ben though for a moment. "Realistically?"

"Yes."

"Two. Maybe three. Why? How many do you want? If you want more than that's fine and if you just want one than that's fine too."

Mal let out a haughty breathe and muttered something so precisely low it was almost a whisper. Ben looked at Mal confused and asked her to repeat herself. A tad bit lighter Mal said, "I just get one."

"You want one? Okay," Ben grinned. "Fine is perfectly fine." Mal glared at him. "Okay, we'll find out how to have a girl if that's what you want. I doubt you can decide what you want." Mal kept glaring at him with the same expression. "Am I missing something?"

Mal groaned. Might as well tell him now. "You wanna hear a story?"

"Oh, sure." Ben said.

Mal told him the story of her thirty-fifth great grandmother and how that woman did stupid things to get a second child for free, thus causing Mal's family to only be blessed with one child only. The first time she told this story to someone, minus Evie who was the first overall to know about this curse, was to that bastard. It hurt to even tell the story for a friend or a stranger, but with Ben it hurt a million times more. By the end Mal was almost in tears. "And because of that stupid bitch, I can only have one child! I mean sure back in the past I use to think I'd end up having no kid or adopt a kid, but now that I'm with you I just realized that I care more. I do care."

Ben pulled Mal into a deep embrace, rubbing her back as Mal's tear rolled down her face. Ben rubbed her back in small circles and soothed her, rocking her in his arms. "It's okay Mal." He whispered. "It's okay." Mal sobbed a tiny bit. "Don't cry...I know this isn't your fault." Ben kept cuddling and reassuring the sad girl. "Please stop crying." Ben whispered in her ear. "Please stop."

Mal stopped crying although she was still upset. The whole thing just sucked to be honest. She sat up and wiped off her tears.

"Feel better?" Ben asked, helping to wipe off her tears.

Mal nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "I just sucks that I can only have one. I'd like to have two so that they have a sibling to play with."

"I know. I wished my parents had a sibling for me too. But hey, they've always got our friends children as their siblings."

"That's true." Mal smiled.

* * *

A couple of hours later the two teenagers arrived back onto the campus and inside of the building walking towards the dining hall for dinner. Mal's stomach began to turn and twist like she was going to vomit soon but at the same time she didn't feel like she was going to vomit either. Her head began to hurt a little bit and she felt sweaty allover. Just eat the dinner, skip dessert and go straight to bed. She'll just wake up early and do her homework then. No problem.

As soon as the two of them entered the dining hall, Mall barfed all over the floor, and on her shirt and pants, with all eyes landing on her. She turned bright red in embarrassment before feeling soft hands land on her. "Well you're a mess." Evie said. "Let's go to the bathroom and clean you up."

Evie brought Mal to the further girls bathroom they could find and walked inside. Evie took paper towels, soaked them under the running sink water, then handed some to Mal and helped her clean up. "Thanks E."

"No problem M." Evie smile. "So, I have to ask you something."

"No Ben and I were not making out."

"Funny. Not that." Evie said. "Do you have a tampon on you? I feel it coming and I don't have any on me. But since you are always a week to three days earlier than me, I know you have one if you have it on you."

"Sure." Mal said as she reached into her bag, opened a new box that rested in there and pulled one out for Evie as she finished up her pants leg. Mal held the tampon in her hand...then stared at it. Wait a second. She had to open a new box? Shouldn't the box be opened by now? Mal checked inside the box again and counted the total inside the box, plus the one in her hand, and she counted enough to know that she had not opened this box earlier. Why did that feel so strange?

* * *

The girls finished cleaning up. Mal made an excuse to go back to their room and change into something that didn't smell like acid and throw up. Mal jogged to the room once she knew she was out of Evie's sight.

Mal ran inside and immediately dug around in one bag that held all of her feminine bathroom materials. She found the old box and counted. If she was correct (and she hoped she was wrong) the last time she counted how many she had left, she had eleven in total left. She dumped them onto the floor and counted them by twos. Five sets plus an extra. Eleven. Impossible. She had to of had it recently, right? Damn it, why couldn't she remember? Oh, wait, her little diary she kept inside. Mal dug inside some more and found her little diary with calender dates inside. She opened up to January and looked for the little mark she made to tell the day she had it.

Blank.

She went to December and looked for the dot that would tell her when she got hers that month. She saw that she got hers on the fifth, marked with a circle, then saw her mark for the ending date; a smiley face. The smiley face appeared on 13. Sounds about right for Mal. But why was January blank? It was February now. Mal sat down on the ground and wondered. Maybe her body was going through another (horrible) teenage change? What the hell was left to change in this body? She sat there and pondered all the idea. If she remembered correctly, as an idea emerged, someone from back on the isle said their own periods were never exact. One month she'd get it at the beginning then the next she'd get it at the end, or she'd get it for a whole month. (Shit, that had to kill for that one girl). Maybe Mal was being one of those girls now with expecting periods.

Her stomached roared for a second time. "Stupid stomach. You're always hungry." Mal said. She rubbed her stomach with a hand...then she slowed the pace down. One idea came to mind. "No." She said. "No! No! No! No! No!" Mal threw her hands to her head and leaned back, laying flat on the ground. "No! No! No! No! No! It's not that! It's anything but that! Please, no!" Mal held back some of the tears, but some slipped.

She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't. If she was pregnant, she knew who the father was. Oh crap! Why!? " ** _Damn it!_** " Mal yelled. She laid there for five minutes before getting up and cleaning up her half of the room. She took her jacket, scarf, wallet, a bag that Evie had designed, a large bottle of water that belonged to Evie, a hat and sunglasses. She had to go to a store. Now!

* * *

Two hours later Mal made it back to the school. She worried the entire time to the store about two things; being caught by someone and the newspaper find out, and finding out she was positive with that bastards baby. After successfully buying ten of them (she wanted to be sure) Mal walked back to the campus chugging down the water.

At the campus Mal found a single toilet room with just a toilet, sink and mirror for one person and went inside. She pulled her pants down and she read the directions on the box. She had to time it all out so that she didn't urinate too much on one stick or whatever. Within minutes Mal was finding out her future on these sticks. The boxes said to wait five minutes. Mal put her alarm on to go off in ten minutes so that all the sticks were ready to read.

She waited. She panicked. She bit her fingernails.

The alarm went off.

Mal looked over the toilet seat and looked at the tests...


	15. Negative Results

**JUST LIKE THE RECENT NEWS ABOUT DESCENDANTS...I'M BACK! :D**

 **I think it's coming out next summer I heard. But not totally sure, so do not listen to me. But that makes me so happy!**

 **OK. Result time.**

* * *

 **15: Negative Results.**

Mal sunk back against the wall and slid down in her hand in her face. This had to be a dream. This had to be a really sick and twisted dream that was created by that blond bastard and he was making it a reality. But she was kidding herself and just trying to make an excuse for this moment. Mal slammed her head against the wall a couple of times before stopping and taking a couple of breathes to sooth herself down.

Ten positives. Not even one negative.

"Damn it." She muttered. "Why me?"

Mal wasn't hungry anymore. Not _too_ hungry, at least. The fetus inside of her was a little hungry and thirsty. Mal would feed them when she got back to her room and take some midnight snacks her and Evie once made with a few other girls a few nights ago.

Mal stood up and threw all the pregnancy tests into the paper bag. She'd had to throw them out the next time she was off campus—she could see everyone on campus going overboard on this and wonder who the pregnant girl could possibly be. It'd be even worse they found out it was Mal. They'd assume Ben and the harassment would never end for either of them.

She left the bathroom and hurried back to her room. She walked in, finding the room empty, and closed the door promptly. She walked over to her bed and she threw the bag under her bed for the time being. She jumped on the bed and rested there and stared at the ceiling. She looked down at her stomach and pulled her shirt up to reveal the small, rounded belly. "At least I know I'm not getting fat."

* * *

She stayed there all night in her bed. Eating only a few small snacks and wondering what now? Her future? The fetus' future? Maybe even Ben's future? What didn't help was Fairy Godmother's voice reminding her that only a blood heir can become the next in line. Damn it. And Mal couldn't sleep with Ben to try and make it up because that would just be wrong and the timing wouldn't work out either.

Evie had come back with some leftover dinner she managed to get for Mal and kept it on a plate for her. Mal didn't eat too much of the food but instead just laid there and did nothing but think of the future. And think about earlier tonight. Ben had come to the door asking if she was alright since she didn't come back to the dining hall for dinner. Mal said it was fine and just didn't feel good. Ben asked to come in, Mal told him to stay out of the room before she got him sick. Ben admitted that he didn't mind catching her cold, but Mal insisted he'd stay out.

Mal rubbed her stomach gently, pushing on her belly to poke the fetus playfully. Weird that something was inside of her. A fetus that lived off what Mal ate and drank for the next couple of months. A fetus.

Mal eventually fell asleep of course, softly sobbing herself to sleep to try and make this seem like it was all a nightmare. But she knew it wasn't a nightmare.

It was real.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. But here you go. Please don't hate me!**


	16. Travel

**Just finished watching Descendants for like the trillionth time. And it's like 2 AM when I am writing this.  
**

* * *

 **16: Travel**

Mal woke up an hour later in sweat. Another nightmare happened, but it wasn't the usual. She had a nightmare of Ben throwing her in a pot of boiling water when he found out about her pregnancy and knew that it wasn't his. Mal wiped off the sweat from her face and stood up from the bed. Mal rubbed back her hair and took a few breathes before sitting straight up. She knew Ben wouldn't do that o her, but she was still angered by all of this.

Mal stood up from the bed and dressed quickly in gray jeans and a purple top with her boots and grabbed her jacket from her chair. She dug under her bed and grabbed the bag that held the pregnancy tests. She had some ass kicking that was overdue.

She snuck out of the school and down to the docks and looked at the traveling schedule—where each boat was going for business for the day. She grabbed some of the food that were set up early for those who were going to leave early and could have breakfast. She took some blueberries, strawberries and mangoes along with some bottles of water. She checked the schedule and saw the boat that was going to where Gasper had said he lived. She smirked and hurried off to the boat and sat there waiting for the next half hour. Boy, did this fetus really enjoy eating this fruit and drinking this water.

The boat master had asked what she was doing on the boat when he arrived. "Shopping!" She yelled. She didn't mean too, her hormones were going up and down the walls. The boat master shrugged and accepted it and said it was going to be three hours to get there, and three hours or four to get back. The latter would happen depending on how dark it was, they didn't want to crash the boat! Mal nodded. She was sure it wouldn't take too long, she thought. Besides getting there for the period of time would give her time to figure out how to kick that son of a man sluts ass.

* * *

Mal rested on a bench looking up at the sky as the colors emerged from dark to oranges and golds and pinks and yellows. The clouds were soft and fluffy, they reminded Mal of marshmallows. Gooey, delicious, sticky marshmallows. The boat rocked gently on the water like a mother rocking her child to sleep. Mal nearly fell asleep a few times, but she always made sure to wake up and take sips of water and eat some food for the fetus inside of her. She rested back down and let the waves rock her and the creature within her back to a deep, wonderful sleep.

Somehow being on the water didn't give Mal nightmares. All she had sweet dreams of her jumping up and down in puddles of mud, rolling in the wet dirt cluttered together as her face became masked in mud. The dirt settling into her purple hair. She could only hear her mother from afar, "Mommy has some business to do! Have fun, darling!" And smiled upon her little girl getting dirty. Mal them dreamed of her, Carlos, Evie and Jay going around and stealing food from the isle and bringing it to Auradon, but Mal used her magic to make the crap food into a delicious buffet of food. Within minutes Carlos and Jay had started a food fight and everyone was covered in food, including Audrey and Chad. The last dream ended with her and Ben sitting in rocking chairs as an elderly couple; gray hair on Ben and silver hair for Mal. Holding hands and watching the sunset...Ben then leaning down and kissing her hand softly. _"I love you, Mal."_

"Love you...Benjamin..." Mal heard herself say as she felt the boat come to a stop. She sat up and saw the boat being tied to the dock. Wow, she must of been out of it since that dream seemed so short and she had fallen asleep fifteen minutes into leaving Auradon.

"All off board!" The boat master yelled to his crew. "We be leaving around half past six! Don't be late."

"Any chance a boat going to Auradon leaving earlier?" Mal asked him.

"Best chance is a ship from from to Auradon, that leaves at noon time best. That give thee four hours to do what you please, ma'me." He answered.

"Great. Thanks." Mal said as she picked up her strawberries and water bottle and bag and jumped off the ship. "Time to find him."

* * *

Mal walked the streets of the town where Gasper, his mother and aunts lived. It was simple and quiet, lovely too. Shop keepers selling their things to potential customers and men herding their animals for the day to gather milk and eggs. A few random shops opened such as a bookstore, a small grocery store, some building that was use for academic purposes and small restaurants and cafes.

Mal had no idea where she was going in full truth. She didn't know his address. Maybe just look up in a phone book and find him. She saw one up ahead and went towards it. Mal walked passed a fountain and forced a stop when a blonde woman ran passed her. "Sorry!" She yelled. "Paulette! Claudette! I overslept again, sisters!"

"Hurry up, Laurette!" A voice inside the clothing store yelled. "We have to open these packages and set up for opening day."

Paulette? Claudette? Laurette? Those were Gasper's relatives. A mom and two aunts. Mal smiled as she followed the sister inside.

There she found three blondes inside rushing around. Mal knew that one wore a red dress, one had a yellow dress and the third had a green dress. But, for some damn reason, they all had on different colors. A pink dress, a lavender dress and a white dress. Whatever. It didn't matter too much who was who. "Um, excuse me?"

The three blondes stopped and looked at this purple hair girl. "We are not open yet." One said.

"Paulette you turned the sign to OPEN, silly!"

"Oops, my pardon." The one named Paulette said. "Laurette, can you go get some lamps from the back."

"Right away." Laurette said.

"So, how can we help you?" The third asked. This had to be Claudette.

"Hey. I'm looking for someone here." Mal said. "I'm looking for—"

"Oh my! Wait! I know you!" Paulette yelled. "Yes, you are King Ben's girlfriend, correct?"

"Uh, yes." Mal said as Laurette joined her identical sisters.

"Your royal," The three sisters curtsied at Mal. "An honor for you to be in our store." They all said in union.

"Cool, but I'm looking for—"

"We have this beautiful silk dress!" Claudette said, pulling Mal in one direction.

"That's nice, but I need—"

"No! She needs something green!" Paulette yelled. "Green is my scheme, sisters, and Mal pulls it off very well."

"I'm looking for—"

"How about a nice hat?" Laurette screamed. "It has a ribbon on it!"

"That's a hideous hat, Laurette!" Paulette yelled. She took the hat and threw it on the ground. "Lady Mal, we have over here—"

"Excuse me! I was helping her first!" Claudette grabbed Mal and pulled her. "And who says Lady Mal!"

"Well she isn't the queen!" The sister replied.

"Goody Mal we have—" But Claudette was stopped by Paulette, covering her mouth.

"Maybe a nice pair of shoes!"

Mal tried to ask where Gasper lived, but the three identical sisters kept fighting over who was going to help Mal. It didn't help that Mal had no idea who was who, thanks to not wearing their scheme dresses AND being identical she had no idea who was who. One of them admitted they wore green, but who the hell admitted it. Laurette? No, Paulette. No, Claudette...no. Well it didn't matter. And arguing for five minutes Mal, in her nature, knocked over a lamp to gain attention. The three blondes looked over and had annoyed faces on their face.

"Good. Question."

"What?" One said.

"Where does Gasper live?" Mal asked. The three blondes looked at one another. "We met this Christmas at a party."

"Oh, Ben's holiday party." A second said.

"Oh I loved the outfit I picked for him!" The third said. "My little boy!" She was his mother.

"And my little boy!" A second said. _Wait, what?_

"And my little boy!" The third said. _Okay, I guess they all consider him a son...weird._

"Oh, right, where our boy lives." The first to say it told Mal. She handed her a card from her pocket that read the address. "He just moved in two days ago."

"Thanks." Mal said. "Well, have a good opening."

"Thank you!" The triplets said. "Come back and visit soon, Lady Mal!"

* * *

Mal left the store with a smirk on her face. Such sweet and nice, but strange and wild ladies, who sadly have a son/nephew who is a bastard. Mal looked at the address and hailed a cab.

Time to kick some ass.

* * *

 **Whoot! I finished this without dozing off. I really wanted to update this and load this up!**

 **Fun Fact:** **Claudette, Laurette, and Paulette are the names of the girls in the movie. Claudette is in the _red dress_ , Laurette is in the _yellow dress_ and Paulette is in the _green dress_! :D**


	17. Blood Bath

**I have a serious problem. I can't stop watching the movie. LOL.  
**

 **Who's ready for ass-kicking!? :D**

* * *

 **17: Blood Bath.**

Mal got the directions from a cab driver on how to get to Gasper's house from town center. She smiled with every step as she got closer to the house, even when she began the journey. Mal passed a brown bridge that was built over running water, passed another village, passed over another bridge, passed a larger village and reached the back ally of that village. The almost full hour journey lead her here. It lead her to this medium size colonial home with a large grassy yard and a brick pathway that lead up to the front door. Mal followed the brick path to the front door.

"Gasper!" Mal yelled loudly. She banged on the door loudly. "Gasper!" She yelled a second time. "Get out here!" Mal repeatably pushed the door bell several times. "Gasper you open this damn door right now!" She then repeatably banged on the door loudly and obnoxiously until the door would open.

The door opened and long behold it was that blond himself. Still clad in a red t-shirt, blue boxer shorts and messy bed hair. He rubbed his face to rid of the sleep crust in his eyes as he forced himself awake. Evidently irritated with whomever it was that bothered him before his usual wake up time; noon. "It's not noon time." He said.

"Do you think I care what time it is?" Mal yelled.

Gasper knew that voice. He opened his eyes widely and saw a purple hair teenage girl; Maleficent. "Maleficent." He smiled. "What are you—"

Mal suckered him in the jaw, knocking him backwards and hitting the floor with a large thud to the ground. He winced in pain, holding where he was attacked, as Mal stepped inside and kept one foot on his torso. "Gasper."

"Maleficent? I thought you said you didn't want to be like mommy."

"Listen asshole, unlike you to your father- who is a lot _BETTER_ than you- I am _NOT_ my mother." Mal told him. "And for the last frigging time. It's _MAL_."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Gasper said as Mal stepped off of him. A second later, he felt a kick to the middle of his legs. "Shit!"

"You are so fucking lucky I'm not going to kill you!" Mal yelled at him. Whoa, calm down Mal. Stress is not good. Mal took a deep breathe and said, "I can kill you right now and make it look like you committed suicide." That was true. She remembered a few things from her old high school.

"What are you speaking of, Maleficent?" Gasper asked.

"Oh there is so much...where do I begin?" Mal walked around him, entering the house more. "Well first, you sent me a bunch of love letters."

"They're appropriate." Gasper said as he began to push himself up, but Mal turned on her heels and used her glowing green eyes to make him lay down again. "What the—"

"No getting up until I say so!" Mal said.

"But—"

"Then there was the creepy way you were at the ball and trying to woo me, like daddy did to my Benny Boo's mommy," Mal continued. Crossing her arms she furthered her words. "Then you tricked me into thinking someone I love and care about was in danger, all to lure me into an isolated house."

"But—"

"Shut up." Mal used her eyes to shut his mouth. He made muffle sounds, but no words actually came out. "You confess your infatuated puppy love on me and after I rejected you several times in those minutes, for the second and third times, and when I try to leave you attack me." Mal said. Gasper reacted rapidly making muffle sounds. Mal smirked. "Oh, are you trying to tell me that I'm at fault?" He nodded. "Hmm, nope. I don't like that story line. I like the full honest story. So, you attacked me first and then I have to put up my self-defense and attack back. I ran away and you chased me.. We fight some more and you tricked me, again, into thinking I froze you...And when I turned my back you jumped me."

Mal walked to where Gasper laid. She got down onto both knees and leaned her head down so she faced him. "Do you remember what happened after that, Gasper?"

He nodded with a cocked up eyebrow and a smirk, his way of expressing to her that the sexual thing that happened was pleasant.

"I hate you for doing that to me!" Mal said aloud. "You hurt me in almost every single possible way! You did things to me that I didn't want to happen!"

Gasper made another muffle sound. It almost sounded like, "So?"

"So? So!? Do you know what shit you caused me? Nightmares, restless days of sleep and anxiety. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep well and I would have these flashbacks in the middle of school "and yell at the top of my lungs." Mal said.

"Hmmm?" Gasper muffled.

Mal said in a harsh whisper. "You took something from me. You stole it, you lowlife asshole son of a man slut."

"Hmmm." Gasper said. "Hmm hmmm hmmm hmm hmm"

"Huh?"

"Hmm hmmm hmmm hmm hmm"

"Huh?" Mal asked. Gasper pointed his eyes to his mouth and back to her, wanting to speak. So long as she kept him on the floor than she was good. She unzipped his mouth. "What is it?"

"I got what I wanted." He said.

"Excuse me?" Mal questioned.

"I got what I wanted." Gasper replied. "I got a pretty girl."

"I am _NOT_ your girl."

"Au contraire," Gasper said with a eerier smile. "I took... 'You'...so you're my girl. Even if your with Ben and he says you are his girl, and you say that you are his girl, and everyone in Auradon refers you as Ben's girl...you are never going to be Ben's girl."

Mal glared at him. She lifted her hand up and smacked him across he face harshly. He yelled in pain. "I will always be Ben's girl. Always and forever, whether or not I'm a virgin!"

"And you aren't. Ouch!" Gasper yelled from another slap. "Is that why you came here? To tell me you are Ben's girl?"

"No." Mal stood up from the floor. Using her finger she lifted Gasper up from the ground. He still remained unable to move, but at least he stood on his feet. "There's something else."

"Aww, I love you to Maleficent."

"I'll make it look like you took your own life!"

"What then?"

Mal stood on her toes and glared him straight in his eyes, her olive green eyes squinting evily at him. "You knocked me up."

Gasper stopped breatheing for a moment. "Huh?"

"You knocked me up." Mal said.

"You're...preggo?" He asked.

"Well how else do I have a bun in the ovan?" Mal dumped out all the pregnancy tests in front of him. "All of them are positive, Gasper."

"Aww congratulations on baby Beast!" Gasper smiled. Mal slapped him across the face, a bit harder than before. "What the fuck now?"

"It's yours, you son of a man slut." Mal told him. "I'm pregnant with half of your genetics!"

"Well that's one weird way to say it." Gasper said.

Mal glared at him darkly. She kicked up her leg and let her foot hit the part of his pelvis that was between his legs. Gasper held himself in pain as he hunched over, one hand gripping the open archway wall and the other gripped between his legs where the pain endured painfully. "Shit!" He muttered.

"Do you know what position you put me in? What the hell am I suppose to do?"

"What? Want child payment cash starting now? I can probably do about sixty a month for the start—" Gasper began, but then Mal stepped on his bare foot. "Fuck, Maleficent!"

"Oh no, you are going to tell Ben what YOU did to me!" Mal said. Sure, it would be better for her to tell...and maybe she herself would tell Ben about what happened in that house. But GASPER would be the one to tell what result has happened from that horrible event. "You tell him about this fetus I'm carrying within."

"It's a baby, silly."

"Shut up Gasper."

"Hey, so does this mean we're going to get married?" His face lit up. "We can marry! We can pull off the fact that the child was created after we married—"

"I'm in a relationship with Ben, Gasper." Mal said. "You've known that since we first met."

"Maleficent, you know you can't date or be with Benny boy if you're having my baby." He said. Mal, angry, punched Gasper square in the nose; a waterfall of blood emerging from the boys nose. "Maleficent!"

"I will be with Ben. We're meant to be." Mal said. "But you are going to tell him everything. You are going to look him straight in the eye and tell him what you did to me in that house and what that lead to right now. You will tell him."

"Oh yeah?" Gasper said.

"Yes."

"What if I decided not too? Or lie and tell him you love me and we're having a baby ttogether and show him those pregnany tests?

* * *

Mal smirked at him. She had an idea he would say that. Her eyes turning light, light green she pointed her finger at him and lifted him up. Gasper was worried, he knew he was in deep shit now. Mal quickly bashed her arm to the side, causing Gasper to fly into the other room and be knocked into a wall. Mal lifted him up again the same way with her finger and quickly threw him up onto the ceiling, crashing him there. She then threw her finger down and had him crash into the floor. She lifted him again, and threw him across the other side, towards the kitchen, and crashed him in there. Mal ran in there and saw Gasper painfully pushing him up.

"I...thought...you...changed."

"I have." Mal said. "I'm making an exception right now."

Mal lifted him up again with her finger and glowing green eyes, and she quickly began throwing him all over the room. Crashing into the walls, the ceiling, the floor, the fridge, the cabinets, the counters; you name it. Gasper was getting lots of brusies all over his body and blood emerging from his body. Finally Mal crashed him onto the kitchen floor. She walked over and stood above him.

"You've had enough?" She questioned.

"Why...not...use powers...before?"

"I was scared and couldn't exactly think straight, but now I am. But you didn't answer my question." She said. "Have you had enought?"

"Ouch!"

"Tell Ben."

"Never."

"Have it your way."

Mal went on doing the same thing again. Attacking him like she did before. She asked again if he had had enough, he said no. So she did it again. After that time she asked him once more, "Have you had enough, Gasper?"

"Not telling." He said. "I'll never tell...you're gonna have to kill me."

Mal rolled her eyes at him. She lifted him up with her finger and kept him on his feet. "Freeze frame, two hours aflame." She said. She turned around and walked away.

"What the hell was that?"

"New spell I learned from my mom books. Just learned it the other day." Mal called out. "Keeps you frozen for as long as I say. For this, two hours."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Leave you, idiot!" Mal called out.

"Go tell Benny about our child."

* * *

Mal left the house. She didn't know what to do now. Gasper was no help, she thought that her attacks would make him confess. He might have his mothers blonde hair and fair skin, but his heart was Gastons. Maybe even more evil than Gaston's.

At least she had a long way to go to get back to the docks.

* * *

 **Gasper is pure evil. Maybe not as evil as Maleficent, but he's up there on the list.**

 **Oooh, so what is Mal going to do now?**

 **I hope you all have a Happy Halloween! Get lots of candies and treats and do some tricks, and please stay safe! :D**


	18. Doctor Appointment

**I apologize my Princes and Princesses! I hope you all had a good Halloween! :D**

* * *

 **18: Doctor Appointment. (Gray-ish Chapter.)**

Mal walked back to the center of town. She still had a while before having to go back on the ship and return to Auradon. She took the time to eat berries, drink bottles and bottles of water and think about what to do now. She felt compelled to tell Ben about this, even if it would hurt to tell him.

None of this was suppose to be like this. She was suppose to date Ben for a long time, then marry and have a child with him. Not go backwards; baby then get married. Nothing worked like that. Nothing was suppose to be that. If only she didn't go out that one night.

If she hadn't snuck out of Auradon Prep after cerfew to go get a Christmas gift for Ben, than she wouldn't of met Gasper. If she didn't meet Gasper than he wouldn't be obsessed with her and slowly make friends with her and do stuff to her later that would ruin the rest of her life. Why? Why Mal? She's a good person...now. She's a good person now these days. Maybe if this of happened while she was bad she would get it. But why would this happen to a good person?

She had another hour before the boat left. She got a headache just thinking about what was going to happen. She had to focus on the now and now, all she wanted was drink water and look out on the ocean. As she did so she felt very calm. Why was being near the water so calming for Mal? She never had felt this calm before near the water. She could stay there all day and just take in the smell of the ocean. It was quiet nice.

Mal got hungry again. This time a craving for tacos. Mal stood up and left the very soothing water to get a taco. Mal walked down the street as it got more busy with business and chatters meeting up with friends. Mal strolled by a doctor's appointment and saw the sign OPEN on the street side. That made her stop and think.

She wasn't sure exactly why. But she felt the need to go inside and check up on herself and her body. Mal stared at the sign for about another five minutes before saying, "Beware, for swear. Replace my looks including the hair." And pointed at herself. Her hair changed from it's natural purple to a bright blonde. Her eyes turned dark brown. Her height changed to be three inches taller. She looked totally different. She then walked inside.

Inside she saw a couple of people. Some not showing at all and some showing like they are about to pop out a baby soon. Almost every one of them had their husbands with them. All so cheery and happy. She walked up to the front desk and checked in. She was given a clipboard to fill out and a pen. She then sat down next to a woman to appeared to be alone. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh no." The woman said. She looked and sounded about twenty years old. "Go on."

"Thanks." Mal said as she took the seat.

"No problem." The young woman said. "I'm Lucia."

"I'm Mal...issa. Malissa. Like Melissa, but an A instead of an E." Mal lied perfectly.

"Malissa. That's a beautiful name." Lucia said. "Where's your husband?"

"Not here."

"Fiance? Boyfriend?"

"Not here either...busy." Mal said, as she filled out the application. She had to lie about the majoirty of thigs such as her last name (Fury) mothers name (Lee Fury) and father's name (Carmichael Fury) and partner's name (Jim Don). Mal finished filling out the paper and just waited. "How far are you?" She heard Lucia ask.

"I don't know. Since Christmas I guess." Mal said. "What about you?"

"About two months." Lucia said. "I didn't really plan on this."

"Me either."

"I got engaged the other day. We're planning to marry soon before I start showing."

"Sounds like fun." Mal said.

"I hope the baby looks like me. She would be so beautiful. Or handsome if she is a he." Lucia rubbed where her small, rounded belly was. "You're cute! Yes you are!"

 _What a nut!_ Mal said. "Yeah I know. Cute children."

"I know. I wished my sister would of kept hers—"

"What?" Mal asked.

"Oh, well...guess as long as I keep her name shut." Lucia leaned in and spoke softly. "My sister got pregnant three years ago. She and her husband weren't ready to have children. So she came here and got rid of her baby."

Mal stared at Lucia in confusion. Rid? Get rid of it? "I've...how do you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she got it done and that was it. She got pregnant a year later and they were totally ready that time." Lucia said. "And her friend did the same thing a few years ago. She got pregnant during a one night stand and got rid of it too. She dated someone a few weeks later and to this day the guy still doesn't know about the pregnancy."

Mal looked at her a bid wide-eyed. Lucia excused herself to the bathroom. Mal watched her leave and then, smiling, laid back. It was that simple? That's good. Now she could rid of this fetus and go on with a semi-normal life.

* * *

 **Oooh what's going to happen now!?**

 **AN: Can you guys please check out my story, Descending On. Thank you!**


	19. Thunder and Lightening

**Well here's the quick update everyone wanted.**

* * *

 **19: Thunder and Lightening.**

Mal waited at least another ten minutes before being called into the room where the appointment took place. After getting her weight and height taken, she laid on the chair looking at the lights above her and drinking a bottle of water that the nurse had given her when she asked for one. "This thing must love water." She said. Above the lights was a large window that faced the outside. The clouds began to darken, a sign that thunder and lightening would be coming soon.

At the end of the ten minute wait, an older woman with gray thining hair walked in a bit ditzy but seemed to take control on it. "Oh, hello...Malissa. I'm Dr. Kendra. How are you?"

"Fine." Mal answered.

"No cravings?"

"Blueberries and water. That's mainly it for the past week or two."

"Do you feel anything different than before?" She asked as she sat down her the chair.

"Um...I feel sweaty sometimes, I guess. And my breast hurt like hell when I'm putting a top on or off or when I'm showering and have to wash there. Just any touch of them they hurt like hell."

"That's typically normal in a pregnant," Dr. Kendra told Mal. "Now I see you are alone, where is your husband?"

Being able to lie easily she said, "He wasn't able to get work off today. But next time maybe."

"Oh that's good. Well, let's just check and see how far along you are." She said as she took out a tube and pulled over a machine. "This machine will be abe to see your baby."

"Cool." Mal said.

"Just pull your top up a little bit so I can put the jelly on." She said. Mal looked at her confused. "It's just to help move the machine around to get a better look at the baby."

Mal shrugged and pulled her shirt up enough to reveal the rounded belly she's gained. Dr. Kendra said, "This is going to be cold." And placed the jelly on. It was a teeny, tiny bit cold; but Mal didn't react weirdly to it. Dr. Kendra took notice. "Someone must be related to Queen Elsa."

"Funny." Mal forced a laugh. She then pretended to be occupied by a poster with stupid smiley faces and looked away from the screen. What if she looked at the screen and saw stupid Gasper's face on the thing?"

"Alright, let's get this machine on and look at your baby." Dr. Kendra said.

A few minutes passed, no more than three or four, and Mal was now looking up at the darken sky. She didn't see any sign of lightening but the roars of the thunder could be heard through the walls of any building. Then she heard the thunder roaring...but it was different. Actually...it sounded like heards of horses galloping all together at once inside of a cave. Galloping together all at once. "Damn that's loud."

"You're telling me. That baby sure has one healthy heart beat."

Heartbeat?

* * *

Mal turned to where the small tv screen was and almost rapidly, she froze.

There in front of her was something big. Not too big, but not the size of a peanut. And there was something in the middle bouncing up and down very, very quickly. And each time it went up or down there was that galloping sound all over again. She saw in the blue and black screen a head. A little persons head...and their two, teeny tiny hands clutched together...but that heartbeat was the thing that really changed Mal.

Mal overcame with love. Because of her move to Auradon she knew that love was real and not a fairy tale. The love she had now was overwhelming in beauty and comfort, joy and cheerfulness for Hercules Olympus Gods and Goddesses family members to be heard. Her heart began to fill with love; music, laughter, little girl giggles, sunshine and everything that's beautiful. Strange to say but Mal felt the colors of a rainbow was running through her body instead of blood. All of this overpowering, irresistible love was so magical and so beautiful and it hasn't even been a full minute yet.

Dr. Kendra, not looking at Mal, examined the sonogram. "Well it looks like it's a little small than it should be since your a couple of weeks along, have you been stressing?"

Mal, her eyes not off the picture, nodded. "A little...maybe a little bit more than a little."

"Eating right?"

"Sort of."

"Okay Malissa. Just try to eat full meals and frequent snacks in between. And don't stress. Of course, this could just mean the baby will be smaller at birth. A normal, small baby size. The genes play a part in that too." She giggled.

Mal heard that, but she didn't care. There in front of her was a beautiful creature. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen in the world. More beautiful than herself, than Evie and even more beautiful than Ben himself!

"Well it looks like your almost near the the second month, about ten or eleven weeks in, so close to the end of the trimester." Dr. Kendra said. "I would say you are due to have him or her around the end of September, early October."

Again, Mal heard that but she was too focused on the picture. A large, wide smile grew on her face. Tears had been released from her moist eyes. Her throat made it hard to talk.

"Malissa?" Dr. Kendra asked. "Are you OK hon?"

"That's my baby." She choked out, then sobbed. But they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness. This was her baby. It's only been one full minute and she loves her child more than she has ever loved anyone else before. She loves her baby more than she loves her friends, then Ben, her powers and everything. This baby was her world.

Dr. Kendra got up to get some pre-natal pills for Mal.

When she left Mal removed her eyes from the screen to her now jelly-free belly. "Hello little one, I'm your mommy." Mal began. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I know the past couple of days and weeks I have not been so good. I've been stressed because of something that happened...I hate what happened, but what happened that night has given me you. I wish that you were my boyfriend Ben's baby, but...I think he will love you as much as I love you. I think he will love you as his own biological child. Because he is a very, very lovable person just like his friends. Mommy and her friends had learned to love and be loved the right way, a few months ago. I never knew what love was until I met Ben. And I mean real, honest, true love." Mal said. She rubbed her belly as tears fell off her cheek. "And until now I thought that that sort of love was the limit. But you, my little fairy, you are my love. You are my world. I love you more than anything else or anyone else in the world. I love you, my little fairy. You are the most beautiful fairy in the world. I love you and I love everything about you. You are my baby and I will be here and protect you from any harm that might come you way."

Mal rubbed her belly a few times more before pressing her two fingers to her lips, kissing them, then pressed the two fingers to her belly. "I love you."

* * *

 **Awww! Mal loves her little baby. Which means that she is keeping her baby. (Sorry for those who wanted me to go the other path, but then there would be no more of the story!)**

 **Little Fairy lol.**


	20. Blues and Pinks

**Important Author's Note at the end**

* * *

 **20: Blues and Pinks**

Mal left the doctors after making an excuse as to why she would have to call them and make another one when she found the time, then went to get something to eat. As much as she was craving a taco at this moment she felt like now she had to eat healther. And not just by eating berries and drinking water, but expanding into the other food. She stopped by a little place and walked in.

Waiting in the line she looked down at her baby belly. Small, but adorable. She couldn't stop smiling. As much as she dreaded the fact that her little fairy wasn't Ben's child, she loved that there was someone inside of her. She loved that there was a little person inside of her growing every single day so that they could be strong when they entered this world. Mal didn't hate her childhood home but she was very glad that she would be raising her little fairy in Auradon. Auradon was such a nice and friendly place to raise a child and Mal knew that with her friends help, raising this little one wouldn't be too hard and could be lots of fun. And then with Ben...sure, he could be upset that this little one wouldn't have his blood running through his or her's veins, but Mal was very sure that Ben would loved this child as his own blood.

His or her's... Mal wondered what she would be having? A little boy or a little girl?

Mal imagined her life with a little boy. He'd be a coolest little boy ever. The two of them could run around all day doing sports with his Uncle Jay, or run around with Dude and Uncle Carlos. Mal and her little boy could climb trees all day and go pretend hunting for animals (then release them back as soon as they were caught). The two of them could jump around all day in puddles and mud and roll around in the dirt. She'd teach him how to respect girls like a man should respect women, not like his biological father and grandfather, but not make him so soft. She'd make him a little tough.

Mal imagined her life with a little girl. Comparing her own life and Evie's life as little girls, Mal would want a mix of both of them into this little girl. A little girl who likes to roll around in the mud, play in the dirt and not care too much about her apperance. Yet, cares enough that she would make sure her hair was brushed and healthy and maybe used a little bit of makeup. Not a lot, just maybe a tiny bit. Her little girl could have a favorite color of her own, like Mal's being purple, and if her little girl picked pink as her favorite color, Mal would make sure all of her things would be pink. They could have little tea parties, play dollhouse and do al sorts of mother-daughter things that Mal wishes she had with her own mother.

Mal wouldn't never be like her own mother. Her own mother cared very little about her. The care and love she did have was only for evil things. Mal would _never_ be like that her daugher or son. She already loves her child for who he or she is and that love is better and more powerful than her mother's version of love.

Mal ordered a salad with water to go with it and sat down in the back of the room. She hardly ever ate this green crap, but she had too. She took a bite out of the food and actually enjoyed it. She drank a large portion of her water before biting back into her food. Quickly she looked around as she finished eating her food in her mouth and when she saw that nobody was looking at her or gave no attention at all, Mal looked at her belly.

"Hello little one. How are you doing in there?" She asked in a small voice, almost like a whisper. "You're going to love Auradon. Everyone is going to love you. I want you to come out as strong and healthy as you can be. I don't care if you are a boy or a girl. I just want you to be born healthy." She then rubbed her hand over her belly. "I love you, Little Fairy."

* * *

When Mal finished her meal she just kept sitting in her seat looking down at her baby bump. Holding it from the bottom with her hands, almost caressing it, and smiling. They would be the prettiest or most handsome person in all of Auradon, they'd make Chad's dad or Audrey's mom run for the hills and plead for more charm or beauty just to match Mal's little one. A bell rang and when Mal looked up, she saw that the boat back to Auradon was going to leave any second now.

Mal jumped up from her seat and ran out of the cafe place, of course _now_ there were crowds of people that made running to the boat impossible. But she had to try or else she'd have to wait until another boat to Auradon would take place. Whether that was later today...or a few days. She also worried she would trip and fall face forward, therefore her front would smash against the ground and she'd hurt her baby.

Mal ran as fast as she could to where the boat was. Seconds were passing.

When Mal reached the boat area, she kicked a crate in anger. The boat to Auradon was already gone. Either they left earlier than expected or she read the time wrong or maybe heard the time wrong. Any way Mal missed it. She went up to the boat master and asked, "Hey, when's there a boat going to Auradon?"

The boat master looked at a clipboard and said, "One of the ships here will here around two to go to Arendelle, then from Arendelle to Corona and then to Auradon. Arrival at Auradon should be close to nine."

"Anything straight from here to Auradon?"

"Nope. Not 'il next week."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Fine. When does the Arendelle boat leave?"

Mal decided to stay near the boat so that when the boat to Arendelle was getting ready to leave, she'd be the first to get on the boat. She hated having to wait to long and she hated that her phone had died on the ride over here this morning, meaning no service. But Mal would have great reason for Ben as to why she was late today...Valentine's Day.

Mal looked down at her baby bump again. "Hey there little fairy, you ready for the trip home?"

* * *

 **Hey little princes and princesses! So, what do you think Mal will have? A boy or a girl? Do you want her to have a boy or a girl, or doesn't matter?**

 _ **! AUTHOR NOTE !**_

 **As you may of heard by now, there was a lot of things that happened yesterday in the world.** **There was an earthquake in Mexico and California (around those areas), there was an earthquake and tsunami in Japan and there was the concert attacks in Paris. Within 24 hours millions of lives were lost and taken from this world, their friends and families. Please take a moment to remember them and pray for their families who lost their child, sibling, cousin, best friend, son, daughter, grandchild, niece, nephew, ect.**

 **Thank you!**


	21. The Lies My Mother Told Me Maybe?

**So this chapter wasn't originally in the story, but I thought of it last night when (for the trillionth time) I watched Descendants and somehow just wanted to make Mal fear her mother once more, while also fighting with her mother. So, here we go!**

* * *

 **21: The Lies My Mother Told Me. Maybe?**

"Gosh I wish this stupid ship would just finish up it's business crap so I can get back to Auradon and figure out this shit!" Mal complained. The ship had to take a different route to Arendelle, therefore being ten minutes late on arrival than the plan. Which meant it's next travel to Corona would be later, and to Auradon later. "By the time I get home, Valentine's Day would be over."

Mal decided to stay on the ship and just look out over the ship banister. Mal felt the cool, ocean breeze caress her face gently. She kept her eyes shut and took pleasure in the breeze. It was a nice one, not too cold, but it gently tickled her face that she felt goosebumps allover her body from head to toe. She looked out further to where the horizon laid and saw dolphins dive out of the ocean for a brief second, flying in the fresh air, and then splash back into the cool, clean, clear water. Mal was still unsure why, but being near the water was comforting for her. Maybe pregnant woman had a thing for being near the ocean?

"I'm going to teach you how to swim one day, Little Fairy." She said looking down at her bump. "You are not going to drown like I nearly did on my very first date ever. My very first date ever was my first date with Ben. He took me to this Enchanted Lake for lunch and he jumped into the water. When he didn't emerge minutes later, I got scared that something had happened and I went in to find him." Mal then laughed. "I had a hard time listening to my heart at the time, but my heart was telling me to go into the water and save him. I began to drown a little bit, but Ben ended up saving me." She rubbed her bump. "It was a nice date...oh yes, that reminds me. I promise, Little Fairy, you will not be named Bertha if you are a girl."

Mal thought for a moment about names. She never actually had names picked out, even when she was younger and the other children around her had names picked for future children. Plus now, due to her family curse of baring one child only, she had to give her baby a good name. Not a sucky name like Bertha...or Florian.

"Don't worry Little Fairy. You're going to have the best name in the entire world." She said with a smile.

Hours passed. Mal had eaten some food that was brought on the ship as the crews snacks and early dinner and then fell asleep on a bench in the center. She didn't dream though. When she awoke and used the ships bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had heard about pregnancy glow and never knew what the hell it was until now. She saw her reflection and saw a little bit of difference, but not too much of a difference.

Mal returned outside and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Valentine's Day was coming to a close. She wasn't sure, also, when she would tell Ben. Today? Tomorrow? Well soon, she thought, because the physical evidence was already showing a little bit. With a few more weeks and she would be sticking out like a sore thumb.

Mal fell asleep again while the ships crew did it's business here in Corona. She rested comfortable in one of the cabins of the ship; the pillow at it's very softest fluff and the warm quilt covering her body, she made a little catipiller cacoon for herself and bundled up warmly as tightly as she could without totally restraining herself. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as she was rocked to sleep, finding herselff drifting to a dream.

* * *

Mal's eyes opened and she found herself in her old home. She knew she was dreaming, but why was she here? Maybe her heart mistook her old childhood home and her current home, but there had to be a reason why she was here. Right?

Mal sat in a chair and looked around. Everything looked exactly the same as she had remembered it. A complete and utter mess. "Man, I do miss this mess."

"Mal!" A familiar voice sang aloud.

"Mom!?" Mal yelled as she stood up and turned around. Where was she? How was she here? How was she dreaming her? "Mom?"

"Mal." Her mother's voice said again.

Mal turned around to her Mom's throne and saw her mother laying in the chair, looking at her nails. "Mom?"

"Mal!" Her mother yelled when she realized her daughter was looking at her. "How dare you challenge me and shrink me! I am your mother!"

"Mom it's not my fault that I learned what love really was!" Mal insisted. "Now, why am I here? How am I dreaming this?"

"I still have magic as a dragon missy. Just because I don't necessary like you at the moment, and for a very, very, very, very long time, doesn't mean I can't use it for anything." Maleficent said as she stood up. "Besides, a mother knows when her child is in trouble. And I know you need mummy's help, Mal."

Mal rolled her eyes. She didn't need her mother's help for anything. "I'm fine, mother."

"Oh, so you don't need advise for you and your little beast?" Maleficent asked. Mal looked at her mother with wide saucer eyes. "I knew it."

"You know nothing, mother!" Mal declared. "I can do this all on my own."

"I know you can. All alone, like dear old mama." Maleficent told her young one. "Like mother, like daughter."

"I will never be like you, mother." Mal said. "I am my own person."

"So when you do tell that stupid boy about your child, what do you think will happen?" Maleficent told her. "You think he will stay around to care?"

"Yes."

"Funny. Because your own father left."

"You scared the shit out of him."

"No, not him. That was someone else." Maleficent told Mal. Mal looked confused. "Mal," Maleficent said sweetly. "I told your father about you. He left. He didn't want to raise a child."

"So what? Neither does my baby's own biological one."

"So I tried to play you off as someone else's child and he believed for a long time, until he figured it out and left. Remember the coal miner man?" Mal nodded. "He's your dad, sweetie."

Mal rolled her eyes...then remembered a time that she met the coal miner man. She did see that they shared the same nose and same ears. But he told her to back off or he'd burn her alive. He then hit her with his shovel and said she was an accident to be born. She just assumed he was angry that her mother had done something to him. At the time, Maleficent did hurt everyone in any way. Pretty much everyone hated Maleficent, so she assumed it was from being the daughter of her. Wow, coal miner did hate her.

"So that other guy who lived with us for a while, he ditched when he found out?" Mal asked.

"Yes."

"Well unlike you I will tell Ben upfront."

"Your baby beast?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes. And I am not calling my baby a beast. Even if this was Ben's child I would NEVER call him or her a beast. My baby is a little fairy. So I call him or her Little Fairy." Mal told her mother.

"Whatever. So when he is told that you gave up that one time only, give away once, you think he'll still be around?"

"Mother! What happened to me is way different than what you are trying to tell me!" Mal said in anger. "Ben will understand...and he'll kick the living shit out of Gasper."

"But that child will be a bastard. No throne, it will all end with Stupid Boy." Maleficent said in a matter-of-fact voice. "And you know the family curse. One baby per new generation."

"My baby is NOT a bastard! And mother, you do not know Ben like I do." Mal said. "Thing are different these days."

"You have to think about the future Mal! Do you really think that highly royal prince will EVER love a BEAST like that?" Maleficent yelled. "You will be left alone to raise this child alone! Just like I was!"

"I hate you!" Mal screamed at the top of her lungs. "I HATE YOU, MOTHER!" A second later, Mal felt a slap across her face, feeling her mother's nails slash and leave marks.

* * *

When Mal woke up she heard the boat master call out, "Auradon! Arrival at Auradon in five minutes!" Mal sat up in the bed, covered in sweat. That was a strange dream. However Mal felt the side of her face burning hot and when she got up and walked over to a mirror, she saw three small scratch marks across her face. It wasn't a dream...well it was a dream, but a real dream.

How dare her mother tell her those...lies. Ben loves her and he declared his love for her. After the spell caste off he still loved her. And who cares if this child is really his or not? It didnt matter, right?

Well...there is the throne. And her family curse. "No." She muttered to herself. "That it doesn't matter...We can lie." She smiled. "We can lie to everyone and...no, then everyone will bet upset that we didn't invite them to the wedding."

Mal rubbed her head. "This is going to be a little tough." But she looked down where her baby rested. "Don't worry Little Fairy. I've got it."

* * *

 **So in a dream, Maleficent is trying to scare Mal. Oh dear!**

 **So, what do you guys think of the name Little Fairy? I just thought of it out of the spot one day. Nothing against Baby Beast, but I love Little Fairy. Ha ha.**


	22. The Present Decides The Future

**Who's ready for a long chapter again?**

* * *

 **22: The Present Decides The Future.**

Mal hoped that she could sleep on this day. The day of love or not, she had a bad day and just needed to sleep. She managed to sneak back into the school without being caught by anyone and walked into her dorm room. It was empty. Evie must still be on her date with Doug. Mal didn't bother to change her clothes and gently climbed into her bed, her head hitting the pillow and her sheets pulled up to her chin. Wow, being pregnant did make someone fatigued! Mal was close to the point where she was just about to hit sleep when there was a knock on her door. "Damn it." She muttered as she stood up and rolled off the bed and walked to the door. She pulled the door opened and was instantly grabbed into a hug and deep, planted kiss. Ben.

"Mal!" He yelled loudly—his tone was that of both pleased/happy and yet worry. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He planted several kisses along her face. "What happened? Where have you been all day?"

"Out."

"All day?" He still sounded worried.

"It's...it's a really, really long story." Mal told him. "And I'm really tired. I'm just heading to bed."

"It's ten passed nine."

"I'm really tired." Mal repeated herself. "I'm so sorry for messing up this first Valentine's Day."

"It's fine, don't worry. I'm just so glad you are OK. But, can we go out and get some ice cream?" Ben asked, still holding her in his arms. "Just for an hour or two."

Mal looked at his green eyes as they pleaded. She did have to make it up somehow for messing up this Valentine's Day. With a soft smile she nodded. "I'm going to change first. Give me ten minutes."

"Okay." Ben said, then kissed her cheek, and turned to leave.

* * *

Mal shut the door and then, with her magic, closed the window blinds for privacy. Mal lifted her shirt up off over her head, leaving her in just her jeans and bra. She walked over to the mirror to examine her baby bump more. Was it small enough to wear her regular clothes or did she need to wear something to cover it for now?

She turned to the side and saw that it wasn't too big, but not too small either. "Maybe the stripe shirt..." Mal used her magic to grab the stop and then placed it on.

Nope, she looked fat. "Maybe the ruffle shirt?" She put that on. Nope, too fancy. "Let's try this one." Mal brought over a purple off the shoulder sweatshirt.

It fit her of course, but it still covered her baby bump a bit. If anything, it made it look like Mal had gained some weight. Well, she did, but baby pregnancy weight was the reason. She didn't looked the best as she ought to on Valentine's Day, but she still looked pretty decent. She nodded and then turned to the door to open it. She grabbed her jacket then opened it.

Ben turned when the door opened and gazed at Mal lovingly. "You look beautiful."

Mal felt her face turn blush pink on her cheeks. "Thanks." She said. "Let's go."

* * *

A mocha caramel ice cream cone and a large cup of with one scoop of each flavor (chocolate, vanilla, cookie dough, mint and banana) with hot fudge and rainbow sprinkles later, Mal and Ben were sitting at a fountain in a park under the stars. Mal was already close to finishing her ice cream while Ben didn't even reach the half point of his mocha caramel. Though he did find it cute with some of the ice cream was on the corner of her mouth. He genty used his index finger to take it all off and licked it. "Yum."

"Hmm, this is the best ice cream ever." Mal admitted.

"You said that when you ate that banana sundae when we first got there."

"Hmm, but that was when we sat down and ate. This is the traveling ice cream, so it's different." She smiled. "But it's all a sugary delight."

"Exactly." Ben said. "I wished we could of spent all day together."

"I know. I'm sorry." Mal said. "But there was a good reason for that."

"Are you okay? Is it medical?" Ben questioned. Mal shook her head, then nodded. "Huh?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Can we just enjoy tonight?" She shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ben chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and then whispered "Of course." And rested with her in their position.

* * *

Mal rested well for several minutes until her mother's voice entered her head. Reminding her that the baby is illegitimate and can never be heir to the throne, and her family curse counts this illegitimate child as the child. Mal began to feel uncomfortable...all of this was true. Mal felt something within her that she never felt before. It was like a tinny butterfly fluttering, ever so graciously over her stomach. Was that her baby moving? She shifted herself out of Ben's arms uncomfortably, which Ben took noticed of.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Mal said. She had a feeling that that was her baby moving and worried that Ben would feel them fluttering. "I'm-I'm just cold, that's all." She stood up. "And I'm exhausted from today."

"Oh." Ben said as he stood up after her.

"Yeah." Mal said, trying to not sound so uncomfortable. "Walk me back to my dorm?"

"I will. But first, can I say something?"

"Um, sure." She said. Ben took her ice cream cup away from her and placed it on the rim of the fountain next to his. Mal began to feel her stomach turn and she couldn't decided if it was the baby being weird, if she was nervous about telling Ben tomorrow about the baby or if Ben could read her so easy and figured it all out. What if he used Fairy Godmother's magic to find out why Mal was being so strange for weeks now and he saw the pregnancy tests? She told herself to keep straight and not give off any emotion that would make him suggest that she was pregnant.

Ben grinned at the girl for a couple of moments. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"A few times."

"Both inside and out?" He asked. Mal kept staring at him. "Mal, you are the most wonderful person I know. You are so intelligent and brave and strong and I never thought I'd meet someone who would be such a powerful leader who I love. And you are such a compassionate person to everyone, an angel of some sort."

Mal was grinning and she felt her cheeks turn hot red from blushing. "I don't think I'm that awesome."

"Yes you are. You are that awesome." Ben smiled. "You're just an overall wonderful girl and I love you for that. One day when we have a little boy or a little girl, they are going to have the best mother in the whole entire universe."

Mal tried to fight back the tears. They should be happy tears, but they were sad. _This is not your baby, Ben_. She pulled a grin though.

"I know our little boy or little girl will have the best mother in the world. I hope our little baby beast—"

"Little Fairy." Mal interrupted. "Sorry, no offense to your dad, and not that it matters exactly but I kind of like Little Fairy better.. Sounds a lot better than Baby Beast. You're making it sound like...if I did have a little one inside of me, it'd be a hideous baby."

Ben laughed. "Okay then. I hope our Little Fairy looks exactly like you and is as intelligent as you. I just want our Little Fairy to have my blood running in it's veins,"

Mal tried to not frown. Little Fairy did not have Ben's blood, it carried the blood of a bastard who's father was a man whore. She felt an overwhelming emotion of anger and sadness cover her head-to-toe and it really made her think about the present.

What if Ben wasn't happy? What if Ben was like the man who she thought was her father, and then Ben ends up like that man and leaves Mal? What if Mal does become exactly like her mother, raising her baby alone because no man loved Mal. What would happen if Mal told Ben that she went out alone that one night, without telling him or offering him a join-along to the rescue of Doug that seemed so very real at the time; and then Ben puts the blame on her? What if Ben blames Mal for getting herself pregnant and knocked up?

All of this was becoming to real for Mal. She almost cried.

"Mal?" Ben asked sweetly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm-I'm happy," She said with a forced laugh. "That's the-the sweetest thing you ever said to me."

Ben smiled. "Did I mention that I'm in love with you?" They both laughed. "I do Mal. I love you."

"Ben." She said as she wiped her tears away. Ben took a step back from her, but still smiling. "Ben?"

Ben didn't take his eyes off of her. "Mal Faery, I love you with all of my heart." He began.

 _Wait...was he going to...really?_

"We don't have to do it right away, we can wait years for it to happen. But I can't hold back the question any longer."

 _No. No. No...Wait, why the hell am I freaking out? I should be happy, right!?_

"Male Faery," Ben said as he pulled out a small black box and got down on one knee. "Will be you be my queen?" Ben opened the box and revealed an engagement ring; little white diamonds around the band and a lavender, heart shaped diamond in the center. It sparkled brightly, Mal froze in sight. It was such a beautiful ring...she felt happy. She began smiling at the sight.

"Mal?" Ben asked again with a smile, waiting for her response.

Mal couldn't move. She was so happy that she felt something in the pit of her stomach turning...then she felt that flutter again. Little Fairy...her baby. Her baby with...that bastard. Not with Ben... _Tell him Mal! Tell him now!_ Her heart said _._ But her brain, the one that made the choices of common sense, said something else. _Don't tell him you stupid girl! He'll figure it out and everything will be ruined! Set him free and let him have a baby with someone who can actually be trusted! What the hell? Why was her heart and head arguging?_ Which should she choose; heart or common sense?

"Mal?" Ben kept the smile on, but was still waiting for a response. "My knee is kind of cold."

 _TELL!_

 _DON'T TELL!_

 _TELL!_

 _DON'T TELL!_

 _TELL!_

 _DON'T TELL!_

 _TELL!_

 _DON'T TELL!_

"Mal?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I think I may be more evil than Maleficent and Gaston right now, but not Gasper! So please DON'T send me to The Isle of the Lost!**


	23. Breakaway

**23: Breakaway**

"No."

Ben thought he might of misheard. Did Mal just answer... no...to him? "W-what?" He asked dumbfounded.

"N-no." Mal said. Now her emotions were taking control. Her emotions, plus her hormones, plus her heart breaking as her brain cheered, all made Mal began to release water from her green eyes and start shaking. "No." She said again.

Ben stood up, dropping the box, and placed his arms gently on Mal's shoulders. "Mal, there is something wrong, what is it?"

"N-nothing." She said.

"No, it is something. Please tell me. Tell me Mal." Ben pleaded. "Mal, please?"

Mal looked into his hurt eyes. She hurt him. She rejected his marriage propoals and now he needed a reason? Oh sorry! I'm pregnant with someone else's kid! Now that would hurt. Without thinking too much she blurted out, "I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" She sobbed harder. "Just please, please understand me Ben. I can't."

"Why?" Ben asked, tears forming in his own eyes now. He wasn't hurt from her rejection (or maybe he was a little bit) but seeing Mal, the girl he loved more than himself and the crown and all of Auradon together, was hurt. Something was giving her pain and she was hurt. "Mal, who hurt you?"

Gasper! "No one!" Mal said. She began fighting to get out of Ben's arms, but the boy was stronger.

"Mal! Hold still, tell me what is wrong." Ben struggled to hold her down and keep her calm. She kept fighting him. "Mal, please stop."

"Ben! Let go!"

"Mal I can't."

"Ben! Let go!" Mal yelled again. He didn't. Mal had no choice. Mal looked in straight in the eyes. Her own eyes began to glow and soon enough his eyes glowed too. He was in a trance. His arms dropped from Mal's arms and he was weak. Mal kept the trance on Ben and made it last for another ten minutes.

Mal turned on heel and ran. She had to go. She couldn't stand here and face Ben and tell him what happened. First off she knew that Ben would probably kill Gasper in a split second, but how would the death of Gasper heal anything? The only solution was Ben forcing Mal to get rid of her baby and Mal would _NEVER_ do that. She'd rather have her fingernails and toenails pulled off or her skin peeled slowly than ever let someone hurt _her_ baby.

* * *

Mal returned to her room. It was still empty. She had five minutes to pack before the trance wore off Ben and he had a panic about what happened. Mal opened her suitcase and used her magic to have her clothes pile in there all together. Mal grabbed her bag, but it fell over and everything fell out. "Shit!" She said as she hurried to get everything back inside. There was a knock on the door. Couldn't be Ben, could it?

Mal stood up and opened the door and screamed. "What!?"

Poor Carlos jumped back. "Sorry Mal. Hey, where have you been all day?"

"Busy!" She said.

"You okay?"

"Fine! Just...I was trying to sleep."

"Oh sorry. Hey, have you seen Jane's wallet? She came here earlier to get some earrings from Evie and she thought she left in here."

"No, I saw nothing." Mal said.

"Alright. If you do see it just keep it here until you see one of us or her mom." Carlos said. He looked at the girl again and saw that she appeared to be upset and overwhelmed. "You sure you're okay Mal?"

"Fine! I'm fine Carlos!" Mal yelled.

"Don't stress yourself. See you later." Carlos said and then left.

He was right. She had to calm down a bit. She sighed and closed the door, then put a hand to her baby belly. "I'm sorry. I'm a little stressed out. I'm okay though, Little Fairy." Mal said as she picked up her bag, threw in a couple of snacks that would last for about a three days and she grabbed her packed suitcase. Mal walked to the door and opened it then stepped out. She turned back to the dorm once more. So many memories in here. Mal turned around and shut the door quietly.

* * *

Mal had just stepped off campus when she heard someone yell her name from close, but afar. "Mal!" There was worry in there. "Mal! Stop!" Ben. Mal picked up her speed and ran to where the ships and boats were. Mal would have to use her magic on a row boat to get away from Ben.

Ben had picked up his speed. He was running faster than ever before, even in a tourney game. Why was Mal so upset? "Mal! Stop!" Ben yelled as he ran fater to Mal. "Wait!"

Mal kept running though. She ran and ran and ran until she found an empty row boat. Mal threw her stuff in there and jumped in. She turned and saw Ben emerging closer to her. Mal quickly untied the boat from the dock and she pointed all her fingers into the water.

"Magic water, speed with delight, get this row boat out of sight!"

Bolts of electricity zapped out of her fingers just as Ben reached the corner of the boat, but missed it. The row boat zoomed out of the boats and ships area, skipping along the water, as it removed itself from the sight of the docks.

Mal couldn't keep her eyes off the dock. Off of Ben. She could see a bit of sadness on his face. It hurt. But she figured it was the best. Right?

 _A million thoughts in my head_  
 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_  
 _I know it's time to say goodbye_

 _So hard to let go._

* * *

 **NO! MAL WHY!?**


	24. The Tide Is High, But I'm Holding On

**24: The Tide Is High, But I'm Holding On.**

Mal had been out on the water for an entire day. She was surprised that she hadn't seen any search teams out on the look for her. Maybe Ben thought that Mal was having a weird thing going on and needed to take a day or two to try and think about things until she was able to focus again? Well whatever the reason was, Mal liked it. It kept Ben away from her for a while.

The row boat rocked along the waters, brushing up and crashing gently onto the sides. Like always the water was soothing for Mal and she enjoyed it. She kept feeling a lot calmer and less stressed out than before. Chewing on a banana she looked out into the bare, dead ocean. No island in sight yet. The first one she would spot is where her destination would be. No luck so far and no ocean animals have popped up either.

Mal began to get lonely and missed having company. Sure, she had her baby. But her baby was growing inside of her still. The only communication she could have with her baby was responding to the little flutters that she felt brush against her insides. "We'll find a place to live pretty soon, Little Fairy." She would said this to comfort her child within, but really said it to comfort herself.

The next full day was completly the same thing, except that Mal saw birds flying above her. They flew everyone above her and then dove into the ocean to catch a fish and fly back up into the air and fly away. "I wish I could fly." Mal said in a small, depressed tone. "I could go anywhere in seconds."

She hated her taste bus and her hunger cravings. She wanted strawberries, bluberries and apple juice. All she had was crackers, cheese, bananas, apples and tons and tons of water bottles. She tried to pretend that they were berries and apple juice, but it always seemed to fail her.

The third day, during the daylight, Mal thought she saw an island and used her magic to get the row boat over there. Lengths and the mind can fool ones perspective, because Mal's "island" was nothing some stupid rock. Groaning in defeat Mal laid on the row boat and fell asleep for some rest'

When Mal awoke hours later from her nap she only did so because of harsh movement and a wave crashing over her, completly soaking her and the boat. The winds had become horribly tremendous and the waves had become monster sized. Mal quickly covered her head as another crash of a wave threw itself over her little row boat. The waves continued to rampage from there, growing more powerful than Mal's own mother's powers. "Are you kidding me!?" Mal screamed. Thunder and lighening filled the air. "I guess not!"

Mal thought instantly for a moment to find a spell, inside of her head, that would save her from this violent and destructive hurricane. The only spell she knew of was one that might protect her, there was stilla chance that the storm could make her break a leg or her arms, but was pretty sure the storm would send Mal to a nearby island.

"Hurricane in the air, this isn't very fair! Pass over this row boat quickly without trouble! I'll make believe we're in a bubble! Hurricane in the air, you are a vicious nightmare! Pass over this boat without any trouble and while I save myself and my suckle in a bubble, send me to a place that won't bury me with the help of a shovel!"

Mal then ducked under a blanket and just prayed that the spell would work; no broken bones and sent to a new island.

* * *

The storm seemed to last a few hours, during which Mal kept under that blanket as the waves tossed the boat out and around, waves crashing into the walls of the boat and into the boat itself. She ate her snacks and told herself that things would be okay by using her baby was a defense. "Don't worry baby, we're going to be safe soon." She then placed a warm hand over her baby belly and rubbed it. Throughout this storm Mal's only reassurance, other than her spell, was the little flutter movements that she felt on the inside of her body. A warm smile on her face when she felt her baby flying.

Another few hours of the storm and Mal felt calmness. She wasn't stupid, she knew this was the eye of the storm. The worse was coming.

Ten minutes of the calm continued, but Mal saw during the serene time a nearby island. Maybe she could find a way to send herself over there. She stuck her hands into the cold water and splashed around to get the boat to face the island. It was tough with the hard waters of the hurricane preventing any sort of weak movement. Once she got it to face the island, the hurricane was beginning again—the worse was coming. Mal turned to the back of the row boat and re-casted the earlier spell with a few minor word changes. "Magic water, speed with delight, get this row boat to that island sight!"

A second later the row boat zoomed off and Mal held onto it for dear life as she felt the row boat skipping along the water. "Hurry up, hurry up!" She cringed as the hurricane was now starting it's worse. The winds roared loudly as the waves slowly grew larger in sights, it was all becoming dangerous.

"Hurry up." Mal cringed again when she felt a wave hit the side of the row boat, this time though the row boat tilted to the side a little bit. "Damn it." She muttered. A moment later she felt the boat tilt again. "Crap."

She was closer though, to the island. Mal knew it was a matter of time before she got there. Same with this storm throwing her off this boat. She could see the island emerging closer to her. About another two miles to two.

"We're going to make it!" Mal cheered, as another waved crashed into the row boat. But this time it crashed from behind, pushing her closer. "Whoo hoo! Keep up with that!"

Mal could almost see the sand of the island. She as so close. Close to land. But the waves were at their most violent range. A wall of water was forming together, slowing pulling the water to it's center—the same water that was carrying the row boat that carried the purple hair teenage mother-to-be. Mal was worried now. The water built up together, towering over seventeen stories tall of a building, and when it reached it height, the water crumbled down and swallowed the shadow that had made. Mal was in the middle of the shadow. Mal held her breathe and got ready for an underwater survival.

* * *

Mal was under the water. The row boat broke, her luggage and bag were scattered and tossed under the water. Mal flipped around and turned in circles in the water, the water just tossing Mal around like a rag doll. She held onto her breathe as tightly as she could. She swam and fought hard to go in the up direction, feeling her breathe ready to be released and the water dragging her feet below.

Mal swam hard. She had to do this, to see tomorrow. If she was going to die she wanted to die on an island where, possibly, they could find her body and take her back to Auradon. Even if by the time they found her and she was a skeleton, they could still find a way to ID the girl. But she didn't want that to happen. Mal kicked hard and swam up as hard as she could.

Mal popped up from the water, exhaling her breathe into the chilly, frozen, storm air and inhaled fresh hair. She was knocked back down into the water, but popped up, then was pushed down once more and came up one more. Her final time when she came up she wiped her face and saw something that made her sad. She was a little further away from the island than before.

"Screw this shit." Mal said in anger. "Of course I can't swim either!" Mal tried the best that she could to swim to the island. Lack of knowing how to swim plus the storm, Mal was sure she was going to be shark food. But she had to try. Luckily a piece of broken row boat, a large piece, was near her and Mal used that to hold onto as she kicked. It was no use, she couldn't do it. She thought and had one more spell idea in mind.

"Magic water, speed with much strong and powerful delight, move this piece of wood with my kicks to that island and avoid seeing the light!"

Mal began kicking with all her energry and she found herself speeding as rapidly as the row boat towards the island. Even with the waves crashing her all over, she kept her target on her green eyes and kicked faster.

* * *

Now of course by the time Mal reached the beach the hurricane would be over. But that didn't matter now. Mal was on the land. A deserted beach, but on land. She dragged herself to the upper part of the beach, away from the water, and gasped for air. She rolled onto her back and looked at the beautiful glimmering stars. "Thank you." She whispered. She then went to sleep that was needed after all that activity.

* * *

 **So Mal made it somewhere. But where? She IS alive, she'd not going to be dead.**

 **Although where she is, can be considered spooky/creepy/death.**

 **Any ideas? ; )**


	25. And I Thought Auradon Citizens Were

**We're gonna meet two new people in this chapter, my princes and princesses.**

* * *

 **25: And I Thought Auradon Citizens Were Strange!**

When Mal came to be she heard pots and pans moving. "Damn it Evie, why are you being so loud in here? We're going to get caught again." Mal said loudly, but she didn't hear the blue hair girls voice say anything back. When Mal opened her eyes she saw that she was not in the kitchen. Oh so it was all a dream. Me falling asleep in bed, being woken up by Evie because she was talking in her sleep and admitted she was pregnant...it did seem weird that Evie wanted to celebrate an unplanned pregnany with baking chocolate chip cookies. That makes a lot of sense.

Mal remembered it all last night. The storm and going on the beach and that was it, she blacked out. Mal sat up and found herself in a bedroom that almost reminded her of her bedroom back during her childhood days on the isle, but then it was decently nice like her dorm bedroom in Auradon. The walls were maroon colored with black painted, bare empty leaves (just branches) decorated on the walls and cob webs on the ceilings. The bed she sat on was very comfortable. She sat on a white mattress with black sheets, then black sheets with pumpkins on the design. The pillows she rested on were black and light gray striped. The bed frame was spider web designed and the frames that held the bed looked like tree branches as well. The top of the frame stands were connected together to form a rectangular shape; but there were orange leaves that covered the white lights attached to the bars. There was some werid, light brown vintage wardeobe with silve doorknobs in the shape of ghosts and there was a black desk with a lamp shade and a black chair with maroon seat where one sat.

"Where the hell am I?" Mal questioned aloud. She threw the covers off of herself and felt cold on her bare legs. She stood up and felt the cold wooden floor and turned up to find a mirror, in the shape of a gargoyal, facing her. She wasn't in her clothes but instead a short, black and orange flannel nightshirt that ended a little lower than her thighs. Mal looked closer and saw that her baby bump had grown a little bit more. A sign that her baby was okay. But where was she exactly?

She found her clothes on a clothing line and put them back on, then proceeded to leave the room and found herself in a hallway. There were a few other rooms and a staircase that went both up and down the stairs as she followed the music that played. Whomever lived here had a good taste in music. Rock music. As Mal reached the bottom floor she figured out that whereever she was, it reminded her of an old Victorian Era home that was also designed as a haunted house that everyone traveled in during Halloween. Cool.

* * *

Mal jumped off the bottom step and turned to the left and followed down the hallway to the kitchen. The music got louder and soon enough she came into the kitchen. A very large kitchen. This looked a lot like her kitchen back on the island, except a little bit more neater. But the cabints were broken (pieces of wood missing, dangling off the hinges) and the counters had pots and pans filled up high enough that one wrong move and everything crashed into the ground. Nice.

"Hello?" Mal called out. "Anyone home?" She stepped in a bit further and examined around. A pot was boiling so someone had to be here. "Who else is here?"

A second later someone, or something, flew past her rapidly and Mal saw it had came up from the basement. A girl's voice came running up the stairs soon after that. "Hello?" Mal called out.

"Boomer! Come back here!" The girl yelled. "It was just Crimson!"

"Boomer? Crimson?" Mal wondered aloud.

A second later a girl was a the top of the door, a little out of breathe from running. She faced up and ran towards the broom that was now hiding in the closet behind jackets. The girl stood at the door and said, "Boomer, it was Crimson. She was just playing around with you." The broom moved the jackets around and the girl replied, "I know Boomer, the far back of the basement is terrifying for you ever since that old witch that visited here placed you on fire. We're going to work together on that." The broom made a movement again. "Good."

"Excuse me?" Mal spoke up. "Who are you and where am I?"

The girl turned at the sound of Mal's voice. The girl was about Mal's height. She had very long, wavy blonde hair that was waist length. She had on an orange-peach color dress with little tiny polka dots on them, a black military shirt jacket with the sleeves cut off at the elbows. Tall black laced boots with thin heels at the back, black earrings in the shape of a crecent moon with a black cat sitting on the inside of the moon and the outside stud in the shape of a black stud. She also had a Steampunk Timepiece Earcuff (Mal's been looking for one of those for a while, in case she ever wanted an earcuff in the future).

"Hey you're awake." She said sweetly. "Sleep good?"

"Um, I did fine. Where am I and who are you?" Mal repeated.

"I'm Sadie." The blonde walked over to Mal and held her hand out. "Sadie Butcherson."

"Sadie Butcherson?"

"Yes, my father is Billy Butcherson." She said as if Mal should of already known that.

"Sorry, no idea who that is. Sorry."

"Oh no worries, not too many people know." Sadie smiled. "My mother was Sarah Sanderson, the evil witch who stole the souls of little children with her two sisters—Mary and Winnie. Aunt Winnie and my dad dated for a long time until she caught him flirting with my mom, Sarah, so she poisened him and sewed his mouth shut to keep her dirty secrets in the grave."

"Oh...I think I heard that...when I was little. But I heard that was the first time he had flirted with Sarah."

"No, he and her dated for a few years before my aunt Winnie discovered it. My mother said she was pregnant with a local farmer boys baby, and I stayed with my very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very far distance relatives— Frances and Jet Owens. I lived with them until I was old enough to be on my own and I moved here."

"And here is..."

"Halloweentown." She answered as she danced her fingers in the air for a few seconds and a map of the town magically pulled up. "Home of witches and warlocks and werewolves and ghosts and pumpkins and zombies and skeletons and other beautiful creatures."

"Oh...Jack Skeleton?"

"No, that is South Halloweentown. This is North Halloweentown...more people live here than down there." Sadie explained. "Now who are you?"

"Mal Faery." Mal told her. "So Halloweentown, huh? I've never been here before."

"It's really awesome, I love it here." Sadie told her. "That's my broom, Boomer, and over there by the basement door is my tabby cat, Crimson."

"So do you live alone or something?"

"No, my roommate West lives on the second floor." Sadie answered and then they both heard someone running down the stairs. "That's him now."

A boy with dirty blond hair appeared before them minutes later. He wore a black blazer with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Light blue, thin jeans and black boots. "Sadie, what time is it?"

"Probably eight. Maybe fifteen past, why ask?" Sadie questioned.

"Good, I start work at nine and if I'm late than Tabitha is going to use her uncle's flame thrower hairdryer and burn this cute hair off." The blond replied.

"I'm heading down there anyways in a while so I'll give you a lift." Sadie told him. "Weston, meet our guest who washed up on the shore this morning."

Weston turned to the purple haired teenage girl and smiled. "Hey, I'm Weston Larson, nice to meet you." He said and held his hand out for her to shake. "Late night swim."

"I'm not from around here." Mal answered. "I'm from...far away."

"Yeah well with that hurricane last night, anything can just show up anywhere. Five cents that the North Pole is over down South West." He laughed. "But Sadies you're cool with giving me a ride?"

"So long as you bring home dinner." She said. "I'm out all day."

"And what were we going to tell...who ever this is."

"Mal."

"Mal? As in..." Don't say Maleficent. "Malissa?"

"You mean Melissa." Said corrected him.

"But that's M-E-L, not M-A-L."

"Missy is a nickname and that cuts off the A and L."

"Well...okay. Malissa?"

"Um, no, just Mal." Mal told him.

"Well Mal that was a storm last night. Glad you're okay." He said.

"So you are from here too?" Mal wondered.

"Nah, I'm from Weasel Town." He winked. "I purposly call it that since my grandfather, the Duke, decided to move me away."

"Oh."

"Yeah and your baby seems good too." Sadie told Mal. Mal turned her head quickly. "Call me wild but I can tell the difference between someone who gained weight and someone with a child." She winked. "I did a tiny little spell to check if he or she is ok. They're god."

"You're a good witch then, I assume." Mal smiled.

"Sure am. What about you?"

"Half human, half fairy."

"Cool."

"I'm full human." West spoke up. "Wish I was one of those though, I'd like to fly."

"I can't fly. Just spell castings."

"Oh I'm sure you can fly. Maybe you just haven't learned it yet." Sadie responded sweetly. "So where do you live exactly?"

"Far away, but I'm moving for a short time."

"Where too?"

Mal, bothered by the personal questions, said in a rude tone, "None of your business!"

"Okay, okay." Sadie held up her hands. "I'm fine."

"Say Mal, since Sadie is giving me a ride to town in a bit, wanna check out Halloweentown?" Weston asked her as he picked up an apple. "It'll be fun."

"Why not?" Mal said. "Could be fun."

* * *

 **So here you guys meet my two OC's. Sadie and Weston!**

 **When I was planning this out I tried to think of places were Mal could end up when she left Auradon; and probably because it was October and I was watching Halloweentown that I decided to put Mal there. After that I changed Sadie.**

 **Sadie was suppose to be Hannah, the niece of Hans, and I love the movie Hocus Pocus so I threw that in there. Frances and Jet are witches from another movie, Practical Magic.**

 **Weston was suppose to be the son of the Duke, but I just changed the generation gap to grandson.**

 **Hope you liked this! I hope you all have an amazing Thanksgiving!**


	26. Over The River and Through the Woods—

**Hello! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving.**

* * *

 **26: Over The River and Through the Woods, to Halloweentown We Go.**

Three bottles of water and a stack of blueberry pancakes with strawberry syrup later Mal waited outside for Weston and Sadie to get their things and take Mal to Halloweentown. Mal sat on the stone steps of the old home and studied around. It was creepy and scary and looked like there were no neighbors for miles away. The trees were naked as it's leaves were scattered on the ground, untidy and messy. She felt a little flutter inside of her.

"Hey little one, how are you doing in there?" Mal asked her unborn baby.

"Weston you are going to be late for work if you don't hurry the hell up!" Sadie roared as she left the house. She looked at Mal and said, "And to think, Weston is the one who has been harassing us all morning to get ready and leave early."

"No kidding." Mal said.

"I'm here, I'm here." West announced as he zipped up his jacket. "Let's get going."

"Cool." Mal said as she stood up. "How far is the walk?" She questioned. Though Sadie and Weston looked at one another a bit confused, then smiled. "What?" Mal asked.

"Mal silly. Did you forget I'm a witch? At least half-witch blooded?"

"We're...going to fly?" Mal asked. The other two nodded. "Oh!" Mal smiled. She's always wanted to fly. "That's awesome."

"Exactly." Sadie said as she held up her broom. "Extend please." The broom expanded a few more inches for the three of them to sit on. "Come on Mal, you sit front." Sadie told her as she swung her leg over to sit on the middle, Weston followed suit for the caboose of the broom. "It'll be fun."

"Don't you need to see where you are going?"

"I know the route by heart."

Mal looked at the two of them before smiling and climbed up on the broom. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Mal cheered as she looked down. "I've always ever dreamed about flying and now I'm flying!" Mal looked ahead and saw the beautiful blue skies and fluffy white clouds; they flew into the clouds and then popped out of them, breaking the cloud apart. Mal looked down below and saw the long river they were passing, as well as the teeny-tiny ant size trees and the invisible brushes and rocks that surrounded the land. The path that walkers would use to get to the house and to town was a cobbler path, but from Mal's view it just looked like a long gray path.

"I love it up here!" Mal yelled happily as she held out her arms to her sides, feeling the air push her back and the wing soaring through her hair. "I never want to go down!"

"What goes up must go down." Weston called behind. "Sade can we go a little faster?"

"You took forever." Sadie told him. "But sure."

"Yeah-hoo!" Mal cheered as the flying speeded up some more. "This is better then spell casting!"

* * *

The trio soon landed in town. Weston jumped off and ran quickly in a direction telling the girls goodbye and to watch him in the afternoon. The girls got off and while Sadie pulled out a list of her items that she needed to get while she was here, Mal was distracted by everything else.

One of her fellow school friends had been here once a few years ago for a family vacation. She showed the pictures to Mal once and she remembered them all the places that she showed. The big pumpkin in the town square. It was more beautiful in person. She stared in awe at the sight for a couple more seconds before turning away and took a look at the people who lived here.

There were so many people here! Goblins, trolls, fairies, witches and warlocks, ghosts, pumpkin heads, vampires, skeletons, mummies, zombies, a snow beaste serving ice cream, a few pirates, warewolves, werecats, genies, gremlins and so many more! Mal couldn't keep track of the different people that she had seen and though everyone looked different from one another, she felt like everyone was very much friendly. "This is so cool." She laughed.

"Hey Mal, want a grant tour?" Sadie yelled from far away, now half the distance from where they just stood seconds ago.

Mal turned around and replied happily, "Yes!" And then she ran over to her.

Halloweentown was far from beautiful, it was perfect. Almost everyone was interesting and strange, but friendly nonetheless. She met a lot of Sadie and Weston's friends and they all seemed very friendly to Mal and even offered her to an upcoming party that was being held by the mayor in a couple of days for a late Valentine's Day celebrating since the original planned one, on Valentine's Day, was cancelled due to stormy weather that left everyone house bound for two days. Mal told them she might make it but wasn't sure of herself.

The girls passed the library, a couple of food places, the movie theater, a few stores, the dentist office that Sadie worked at as a dentist assistant (She plans on becoming a dentist in a couple of years with more training after she graduates college this year) and the ice cream parlor. Mal was growing to like Halloweentown more and more. At one of the stops Sadie stopped and turned to Mal. "Hey I've got to meet up with someone in here for a moment, head over to the TV store and go watch Weston and tell me when I come back what he did and stuff."

"Why?" Mal asked.

"He got promoted two weeks ago to broadcasting events during the afternoon and he's a little unsure if he's really good at it, so I have to critique him on it on the nights he comes back to the house and I didn't watch it that day than he'll be annoyed at me and worry if he did a good job or not. And he can tell when I'm being a liar."

"Alright." Mal said.

* * *

Mal walked down to there the TV store was and watched the big one that was in the middle as it aired the afternoon news. Weston sat on the left side of the desk while a werecat woman sat next to him. "Good afternoon Halloweentown, this is your news host Camilla Frisk and my co-host, Weston Lawson."

"Good afternoon everyone!" Weston greeted. Not too bad. "We have exciting news for today but first a missing persons resport, let's head to Lewis Bobskin for the report. Lewis?"

Lewis, a zombie, came on screen. "Thanks Weston. A missing person has been resported as of late last night, all the way from Auradon."

Auradon? No, no...it's not me. Probably someone else like...Carlos?

"Mal Faery of Auradon has been missing for several days now," The report said. "She was last seen in her dorm room by a friend of hers and before that she was seen with her boyfriend, King Ben of Auradon. Ben reports that Mal had become upset after a conversation they had and Mal casted a spell on him to freeze him. Her friend reports that when he saw her in her room she looked worried, but she assured him that she was fine. That was the last anyone had seen Mal."

"Oh shit." Mal muttered.

"No one knows why she was upset and Ben refuses to tell us about their personal relationship," Lewis told the viewers.

"At least Ben's being nice about it." Mal said.

"It was suspected at first that due to event of upset that Mal simply hid out for a fews days to avoid speaking to anyone. Not usual, most students reported to us when asked what they knew, but being the girlfriend of the King Ben, Mal would probably do that to avoid talking to reporters."

"No crap." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Mal is about five-two in height, purple hair, pale skin and wears mainly purple and green clothing. Last seen in blue jeans and a purple sweater. If anyone has a report of Mal, please inform nearby police about her whereabouts. Back to you Weston."

Mal was worried. She literally just met everyone and now they would call her out. She didn't know what to do. "I can't go back, not yet." Mal said to herself. Another TV screen showed the missing persons report and in a split of a second Mal called out a spell she believed that could work. "Take that poster and change every single one of their looks, make the poster look like a missing former crook. Change the name to something new, but not too new that it's a complete and new person, just enough to make some minor detail mistakes an that will do."

The poster on the TV screen changed. It no longer showed Mal's face or name. It read that a missing girl named Mel Pheere was missing. The girl had silver hair shaped in a pixie cut

. Suddenly Lewis came on to the screen.

"New missing persons report! It is not Mal Faery that is missing. Mel Pheere is missing." Lewis reported. "Mel Pheere was last seen on the dock of Arendelle a few nights ago. Mel Pheere has silver, pixie cut hair. More information to be reported soon."

Mal nodded in agreement. "That should keep them off the lookout for a while."

* * *

 **So Mal really likes Halloweentown so far and she loves everyone she has met so far. Good, right?**

 **She also has used a spell to make it look like she's not missing, but someone else is, even though she is the one missing.**

 **Side note: I want Mal to fly in D2 now.**


	27. Disenchanted Lake

**I am so excited for Christmas!**

* * *

 **27: Disenchanted Lake.**

Three days. Three long, miserable, nightmare and horrific days. Three days since Ben had last seen Mal. Three days since he asked her for her hand in marriage. Sure they were young but he knew that she was the one. His queen. His partner in life. They could of had a long-term engagement, they could of married in five years if Mal wanted too, or marry quickly if she wanted that also. Ben would do anything to please Mal. Maybe she had a legitimate reason as to why she had rejected his proposal.

But why? What reason?

Ben spend the first day looking for her. He assumed that she would either show up on her own or he'd eventually find her. He repeatlly checked the enchanted lake over and over again hoping that she would show up there and the two of them could talk.

When she didn't show up after a day he was in denial that she ran away. She wouldn't do that, would she? He thought this when he laid in his bed wide awake at night wondering where Mal was and where she could be. Was Mal even in Auradon still or did she travel somewhere else? He highly doubted that she could find a way to go back to the island and even if she did he doubted that she would return there. She had no reason to go back there.

So where was she?

Ben spend a couple of hours at the enchanted lake and reminisced about their little dates they shared here. The first one where her love spell casted off and he realized that he did love her and it wasn't just the spell that made him feel like that. And the way Mal teased him about the little crown on his swim trunks. The way she laughed and smile was such joy to Ben. He missed that joy.

* * *

Ben sat there late one night. A few days have passed and although everyone had an idea that Mal was missing, nobody told a teacher yet. They didn't want to start chaos yet. Plus Ben felt like he should be the one to report her missing, as much as it would kill him. Maybe Mal would be watching a TV somewhere and she would return back.

Ben hated that she was gone. He felt so alone without her. He was surrounded by student and classmates and his mother and father and paparazzi and other people. But he felt alone. He was surrounded by all these people and he felt so alone. When Mal was here he wasn't alone. She always had a thing or two to say to Ben.

Ben picked up a little rock and felt the roughness in his fingers before he tossed it into the water, watching the water ripples grow bigger as the evolved. "Where are you, love?" He said sadly and sighed. He looked up at the bright moon and saw it was getting dark and felt the winds picking up. He had heard on the news earlier that a storm was approaching, a very bad one, and Ben knew he had to get back to the school before it began.

Ben sat for a few more minutes before looking up at the dark sky that was beginning to hide behind the curtain of clouds. "Please, where ever Mal is, please watch over her and protect her from this storm."


	28. The Report

**I love all the Christmas songs and decorations that are playing and being set up.**

 **Also as a side note, if any of you watched _The Wiz Live!_ the other night, wasn't it amazing!? Brava to the cast!**

* * *

 **28: The Report.**

Ben arrived back at Auradon Prep just as the wind had picked up at the heighest speed and the rain was now downing pouring harder than ever. It was almost impossible to see what was in front of you. Ben ran into one of the main buildings that all the students and teachers were to sleep in tonight. That was how bad the storm was going to be and all the teachers and Fairy Godmother decided to have all the students in one place to keep all of them protected.

Ben was greeted with a warm towel and blanket and a lecture of Audrey about how he's going to make everyone sick because he "could make it here on time and didn't even think about how everyone was going to be sick now!" Though Jay laughed at Audrey and told her she'd still find a way to achieve the perfect attendance award.

Ben found Carlos and Dude and Jane all huddled together with Doug and Evie cuddled together with both their blankets warming them. Ben sat next to them and dried off. "Have any of you heard from Mal?"

"No. I haven't seen her in a few days either." Evie said.

"The last time I saw her she was in her room," Carlos spoke up. "She seemed upset about something."

Ben nodded. "I saw her that night too, Valentine's Day. We were talking and she became upset."

"What about?" Jane asked.

"I'm... not sure." Ben said. It's not that he wanted to lie to them, but not the truth either. This was his and Mal's personal life together as a couple. "We just were talking and she became upset."

"Well I say she's hiding something." Chad butted in. "She probably has a secret like everyone else in this school."

"Chad you have no secret. Everyone here knows that you are a player and cheat on girls." Doug said.

"I do to have sercrets in this school and I know a lot of them too." Chad said. "None of which you know about. Any of you."

Suddenly Audrey's voice came up as she walked to the group. "You weren't potty trained until you were eight."

"No! I stopped peeing in the bed when I was eight!" Chad yelled, then realized what had just happened. "Damn it!"

Everyone had a good laugh, including Ben. That did make him feel better but he wishes Mal was still here. It's been three days. He sighed, he knew what he had to do. He excused himself from the group an stood up to go find Fairy Godmother.

Ben found her as she checked off things on a check list. "Fairy Godmother?"

"Yes Ben?" She asked with a smile. "Are you warming up?"

"Yes, I'm warming up." He answered. "Fairy Godmother, Mal isn't here."

"Oh is she back in her dorm still? Or another part of the school? I'll send someone out to get her here back to safety."

"No, she's not here at the school at all."

"What do you mean?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I mean... she's gone." Ben said. "She's been gone for a few days. I've looked for her and I waited for her to show up on her own time, but she hasn't shown up."

"And you are reporting her now?"

"Like I said I thought she would show up." Ben said. "Maybe she's lost or she's been hurt."

"Okay." Fairy Godmother said. "We can't do anything right now, but we will release a missng persons report for Mal to be found."

"OK." Ben said. "Thank you."

Ben returned to the group and joined in a story Doug was telling them about his father and his uncles. Though Ben was there, his mind and his heart was with Mal.


	29. From Once Upon A Nightmare?

**Okay, so this chapter might be a tiny bit confusing, but it will make sense as it goes on.**

* * *

 **29: From Once Upon A...Nightmare?**

Mal was worried about being discovered. But she had to just wait it out and see how things would go. Mal waited around for Sadie a bit longer, going into a store and reading some books about Halloweentown and some local hot spots to hang out. Sadie stuck her head in and excused herself for another ten minutes for work business. Mal said it was no problem and sat on a chair reading a book.

Mal left the store with the book in her hands. She felt herself and baby become hungry and decided to find Sadie and get lunch soon. She waited a bit longer and than Sadie showed up. "Hey Mal," She said.

"Hey. I'm starving." Mal told her.

"Let's get some lunch at the Goblins Gobbler." Sadie smiled as she returned with a few books following behind her. "I had to get a couple of notes to study for school."

"Witch University, right? I've heard that name tossed around for the past while." Mal pointed out.

"Exactly. About five years ago they added a lot of different majors. The only thing that still sucks is there is no magic allowed on campus." She sighed. "And I use magic to study notes and memorize them rapidly."

"Do it off school grounds."

"I feel guilty doing that."

"Goody too shoes." Mal said. "Can we get something to eat now?"

At lunch as they ate their food Mal gave Sadie the information to tell Weston tonight, not including a missing persons list. Sadie took the notes well. "So how's Halloweentown?"

"I kind of like it a lot." Mal smiled. "It's really nice." She spotted Weston jogging to them. "Hey Weston."

"Hey. Hey Sadie, did you watch the news?"

"Speak up more since your on a televison and don't sweat too much. And stop admiring Alex the camera man vampire."

"I mean did you hear about the missing girls?"

"No I missed that part."

"Two missing girls. Someone named Mel Pheere and someone named Mal Faery." Weston said, then turned to Mal. "Anything you wanna drop off?"

Mal worried. Shit. But played it off. "I've seen her before, she's way prettier and besides she's F-A-E-R-Y. I'm Mal Fairy. F-A-I-R-Y."

"Hmm, no, I think your King Ben's girlfriend." Weston said.

"Huh?"

"Wake up, Melly." Weston said. "Wake up."

"What the fuck?" Mal yelled.

 _"Mal! Wake up!"_ What? _"Wake up!"_

* * *

Mal shot up and found herself died to a long piece of wood. "What the hell?" She yelled. She looked and saw what appeared to be Jay holding...a torch? "Claude Frollo much?" She asked. "Wanna put that down and untie me."

"Mal, shut up."

"What the hell?" She said as she saw the rest of her friends appear. "Jay!"

"Burn the dragon!" Audrey yelled.

"Hey!" Mal screamed.

"Kill the Beast!" Chad roared.

"Oh come on!" Mal yelled and rolled her eyes. "That's not even funny."

"Burn that bitch!" Evie chanted.

Mal gasped. Evie? Evie!? EVIE!? "E! It's me, M!"

 _"Melly, wake up."_

"Who the hell is talking to me?" Mal looked up at the red smokey skies of Auradon Prep. Wait, Auradon Prep? Did...did she dream running away? Did she not go to Halloweentown? "Guys, ever heard of a place called Halloweentown."

 _"Melly, wake up."_

"Who is speaking to me?" Mal called out again to the skies. When Mal looked back, Ben was facing her. A dark expression on his face as he glared into her eyes, pupil to pupil. Mal felt pain in the pit of her stomach and she had felt the flames coming closer to her. "What's going on?" Mal asked with worry in her voice.

Ben didn't say a word though. He was handed the torch by a smirking Jay.

 _"Melly, wake up."_

"OK, who the hell is talking me?" Mal said aloud. A second later her feet became hot. She looked down and behold there were sticks under her feet on fire. "BEN!" She screamed. Mal looked up.

But it wasn't Ben. It was some dark shadow in the shape of Ben, and dark shadows behind this shadow of her friends. No faces, just dark smoke with red glowing eyes. "Guys!? Ben!?" Mal screamed. "Please! No! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" Mal cried out. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Mal woke up from the nightmare. She was inside of a store with a couple of faces hovering over her. When her vision came to view she made out Sadie and Weston's face, and the unfamiliar ones.

"Melly, you okay?" Weston asked.

"Stop calling me Melly." Mal said, thought soft spoken. "It's bad."

"Hey you didn't respond to Mal." He laughed. "I was going to start calling out Melissa soon."

"What...what happened?" Mal asked.

"You passed out." Sadie said. "You were walking down to the store and you passed out on the street." She placed a cool cloth on Mal's head. "You banged your head pretty hard, but an ambulance is on their way to get you and check on you."

"I'm fine, really." Mal said.

"I just said you banged your head on the ground."

"I'm fine."

"Sades isn't going to let you leave here unless you're in the back of an ambulance." Weston called out. "Trust me I've tried that a hundred times. Once she dragged me by my broken ankle to the hospital."

Mal rolled her eyes. She really didn't feel like dealing with a hospital but she had to. What if she crashed forward and hurt her baby? "Fine." Mal said.

* * *

The ride to the hospital Mal gave them a false name and while they checked her blood pressure and water levels Mal went back to that nightmare. Dramatic, but what if something like that happened? What if her friends and Ben wanted to hurt her and her baby? Was she a that horrible of a person?

* * *

 **Ahhhh! I'm evil to you all my princes and princess! I'm sorry!**

 **So Mal never casted the spell to hide her missing persons report universally. A report WAS made, but that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **I'm sorry again for making you all hopeful.**

 **Things will get better though, I promise promise promise PROMISE!**


	30. And Baby Makes Four

**30: And Baby Makes Four.**

Mal sat in the hospital room with an IV stuck into her. This was embarrassing. Fainting and now she was here. But that dream, or nightmare, she had seem very real to her. Like it had actually happened. And that worse part of that nightmare was Ben burning her at the stake like she was the sorceress of evil. That was her mother, Misstress of Evil and Sorceress of Evil. Mal was just the daughter. Maybe Princess of Evil was her given nickname by Auradon students when she first arrived, but she was good now.

Mal had to stay in here for the night for observation. A nurse had her asked if she had magical powers in her blood, which Mal told her she did, and the nurse said Mal's magical blood was interfering with a different type of blood. Mal looked at the nurse confused and asked what she meant.

"Well say that you have type B blood and your husband has type A, since both bloods are different than your body would react negatively to your husbands blood and your baby carries the husbands blood type. It sees it as a disease or something of the matter. And since magic blood is different than non-magic blood, it has a greater affect. Hence why you passed out quickly."

"So...I'm half mortal and half fairy and the father is fully mortal." Mal said. "Wouldn't my mortal blood and the full mortal blood cover up the damages?"

"Like I said, magical blood is greater than non-magical blood." The nurse told her. "And since you are magical than your baby has a chance of carrying magic too. Also, we're going to give you a little bit of medicine that will help with that. The medicine is baby safe and will make sure that this doesn't happen any more. I'll be back in a little bit." She smiled an turned to leave the room.

Mal relaxed. At least her baby was safe. She looked down at her baby bump and smiled while rubbing the top of it. "You are a piece of work, aren't you Little Fairy?"

"Peek a boop," A voice called out and then Weston's face peered out. "Hey Mal, visitors allowed in?"

"Sure." Mal answered.

"You feeling better?" He asked as the duo walked in. "Drink enough water?"

"I did. The nurse told me that babies carry the blood of their father and because his blood is full mortal and my blood is both mortal blood and magic blood, mixed together made the my body sees the baby as an disease or whatever and begins to attck it's blood or something like that. And since magic blood is greater, it was using more energy and that's why I passed out." Mal summed it all up. For someone who wasn't a doctor, she sounded like she was on track.

"So is your kid going to be fully mortal? Since your half mortal and the father is full mortal?"

"I don't know. There is a chance, but I just can't tell yet." Mal said. "I had some wicked weird dreams when I passed out."

"Yeah, you announced you were pregnant." Weston laughed.

"It was pretty weird, yet I had repeated conversation I had with Sadie about Witch University and the majors they added and stuff what we talked about on the way to Halloweentown."

"Strange. But that's Halloweentown." Sadie giggled. "So, should we call your mom or dad? Or a friend of yours?"

Mal's eyes widen. "No, not yet. I'll, um, call them in a while." Mal said.

"Well alright." Sadie told her. "I thought you might of been dehydrated so I brought some water along."

"Oh good! I've been craving water!" Mal smiled as she took the bottle from Sadie's hands. "Thanks."

* * *

Hours passed. Mal's inner body energy lifted up; her blood levels and baby's blood levels were up and normal. She had fallen asleep again after dinner, and she had the nightmare again.

She woke up and used a the pencil and notebook she had asked for and doodled in her notebook for a bit. She ended up drawing a map of Auradon, then fell asleep, and had the nightmare again; except this time Ben sliced Mal in half with a chainsaw. Mal woke up in sweat after that nightmare. She stayed awake to watch a movie for about two hours, then fell asleep and this time she had an out of body like experience; seeing her dead body on the ground sliced in half. She woke up sweaty once more, and sobbed. Why? Why was she having these horrible nightmares?

Mal had a peaceful dream for the remainder of the night when she fell back asleep after a trip to the bathroom. She was flying by herself, arms spread to her sides and the wind blowing in her purple hair. The sky was clear of white clouds and there was nothing in the way stopping Mal from her flying. Mal turned upside down so that she was facing up and her back faced the ground. Flying was very peaceful for Mal and she never wanted to land back on the ground. The way the air flowed around her, brushing gently against her pale skin and her hair locks tickled her. She giggled. How she wishes she could stay up here forever and never have to go back to the ground. The purple hair teenage mother-to-be gazed over her shoulder and down at the ground, spotting the familiar giant pumpkin in the middle of the town. A word entered her head.

Home.

* * *

Mal woke up peacefully. No sweats, no pain, no worry. Nothing. That was strange. She sat up from the bed and looked down at her baby bump—she or he had grown over the night as Mal could see it was bigger than yesterday. "You hungry little one?" She asked her child. "I think I can make it down to the cafeteria this morning."

With little bit of magical help Mal made it to the cafeteria. A bowl of yogurt and berries, toast and coffee later Mal was sitting down looking at her baby bump and rubbing it while she chewed on the toast. She smiled as she thought of her little one inside growing stronger every day. It still dazzled her that she had a little one inside of her and she was going to be a mother. Sadly not having Ben's child, but a little child nonetheless. A beautiful little baby boy or baby girl. Either gender would be perfect for Mal.

"I hope your a girl because of the short time that I thought of having a baby with Ben I always saw a little girl. A little tomboy but a girly girl too. But I also hope your a boy because than we can wrestle and play-fight." Mal then whispered softly, _"And I'd teach you to be a better man than your biological man whore father and his own man whore of a father."_

A while later Mal saw her two Halloweentown friends walk into the cafeteria and joined her at the table. "Hey Mal, how's baby?" Weston asked.

"We're good." Mal said. "We've just been watching the news from the TV up there." Mal said as she pointed to a corner. "Aren't you suppose to be there?"

"Since I'm already here in town I can wait about an hour before heading to set."

"And besides we wanted to see if you two were okay before anything happened." Sadie told her. "Have you called your family yet? Or your other friends?"

"No." Mal said. "My father lives on an island and my mother is kind of in prison. And it's a little hard to talk to my friends."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't tell them about Little Fairy here." She answered as she rubbed her baby bump. "And it's kind of difficult to explain it to them."

"How hard can it be?" Weston asked.

"What's the hardest thing you've ever done in your life?" Mal asked as she looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

Weston sat there for a second and thought. "Admitting to my family I'm gay."

"This is way harder than that." Mal said. She sighed. "Can you two keep a secret? It's super important that you can."

"I love secrets." Sadie cheered in a low voice, almost a whisper. Weston nodded.

"Guys, did you know that King Ben of Auradon had a girlfriend?"

"Oh, Aubrey?" Sadie questioned.

"I heard it was Audrey." Weston spoke up.

"Mal, did you steal Ben from Aubrey or Audrey and now pregnant with child?" Sadie asked.

"What!?" Mal said a bit loud. "Don't you guys in Halloweentown get any news letters or updates? That relationship was long over as soon as my friends and I arrived."

"Last thing of Auradon I heard was that a bunch of villain kids were going to Auradon. We have a machine that sends us universal news coverage and articles from the world but the past couple of months it's been out of whack. It'll give us an article that dates back to ten years ago, or gives us blank articles with next weeks date on it. That's where all the news comes from." Weston explained.

"Oh." Mal said. "Well, here's the short story of it. I'm Mal from the isle of the lost. My mother is Maleficent—"

"Baby cursing Maleficent?" Sadie wondered.

"Yes. My best friends Evie, Carlos and Jay and I were invited to attend Auradon Prep by Ben, King Beast and Queen Belle's only son, and it was difficult at first to adjust and we had a mission to get Fairy Godmother's wand and use it to free the other villains on the island. Well one of the things that happened was I used a love spell on Ben to get close to the wand and during a date the spell wore off, but he still loved me. Well my friends and I became good, I turned my mother into a lizard and Ben and I kept going out."

"And...we can't call Ben because..."

"Well a few months later, this happened," Mal said.

Mal explained what happened in December; meeting Gasper and how he kept trying to get together with her but she declined an rejected him. He kept harassing her though. He then tricked Mal into going to a house alone and pretty much give her an ultimatum and then it happened, resulting in her pregnancy. Both of them were in total and complete shock; Weston muttered something in Norwegian an Sadie muttered something in latin. Mal then continued by saying when she did discover the pregnancy she was worried at first and the worry has grown.

"If Ben wasn't the king then it'd be easy to tell him. But it's the royal family rule that a child born outside of marriage isn't able to take the throne. But that doesn't matter to me, I don't care if he or she can take the crown. What upsets me is that my baby isn't Ben's."

"Couldn't you have a second kid? It's the twenty-first century for great skeletons!" Weston exclaimed.

"I can only have one child. That's a story for a different day." Mal said. "And now that I've been gone for this long I'm finding myself hard to go back."

"Well," Weston smiled. "I know we just met yesterday Mal, but you seem in a bit of a rough to go back there and Sadie and I have been looking for a roommate for a while now."

Mal listened to him and could hear where this was going. Sadie spoke up though.

"Go back." She said. "Go back to Auradon."

"What?" Mal was shocked.

"Go back to Auradon and tell Ben. Tell him everything."

"Sadie,"

"Mal listen to me," Sadie scooted her chair in some more and held Mal's hand in her own. "You have to go back to Auradon. You have to tell Ben what happened to you and you have to tell him about the baby."

"Sadie are you insane?"

"I know it's terrifying to tell him. I know that running away would be easier, but he's worried about you already. And he's not going to blame you for anything of this and he's going to be supportive of you. He'll do whatever you want, whether that means you both raise this little baby together or put this little baby up for adoption."

"I refuse to put my baby in some damn rotten orphanage!" Mal said. She's heard the stories about orphanages (from back on the island) and they sounded like horrible places. Even more horrible than sleeping on the streets with rats leaving the gutters and crawling all over you in the middle of the night. Actually, that sounded like a night in the orphanage for Mal's mind. "I'm keeping them."

"Go back and tell Ben that. If Ben really loves you, he'll support you."

"And what if he doesn't Sadie?" Weston spoke up abruptly. "What if he isn't supportive of Mal and what she wants? What if he doesn't support her for anything?"

"Weston, this isn't like your family situation." Sadie said.

"Oh trust me I know it isn't. Crap on them. Mal, is Ben part of your family?"

"Um, yes?"

"I'm with Sadie on the half of that Ben will support you, but there's a chance that it won't happen and he won't be supportive." Weston claimed.

"Weston for the last time, this is not the same thing!" Sadie hissed. "This is a girl telling her love that even if she's pregnant with some other dudes baby, she still loves him; her love. Crap on your family for not accepting you just because you're into boys."

"But it's just possible, Sadie."

* * *

The two of them bickered for a few more minutes about the same thing. Mal was growing intense in her head with every comment thrown at one another. Finally Mal slammed her hand on the table, resulting in a loud bang throughout the cafeteria. Everyone looked for a brief moment before returning to their own conversations.

"Sadie, I understand you and I know that is what your heart is telling you to tell me. And my heart appreciates that." Mal said gently as she gripped onto Sadie's hand. "But my heart just isn't ready to tell Ben that. My heart is fragile right now. I agree that Ben will be supportive, but then there is everyone one on the outside. And I know that this is just between Ben and I, but with Ben's royal status in Auradon than literally everything personal between Ben and I becomes everyone's business. I just... I don't want to force Ben into this position."

"I guess that's true."

"But then there is one more thing that I didn't think about until right now," Mal said. "Something more important. More important than myself." She used her free hand to rub her baby bump. "This one. This is the most important person right now in this situation. This is who matters. And I want my child to have the best possible life. If I go back to Auradon now than everyone will know that he or she is not Ben's child and even if we tell the paparazzi to back off, they'll always snap photos and make up stories. I can't hurt my child like that—having paparazzi harassing us and then constantly reminding everyone that the child isn't a real member of the family."

The two others looked at one another. "So, you going to stay here? Weston asked, thought he felt like he knew the answer already.

Mal looked back at Sadie. "Can I stay with you until I get my own place or something?"

Sadie looked at Mal for a long time. "Although I still think you should tell Ben," She then grinned at the purple hair teenage mother-to-be. "It'll be fun to have another girl in the house!"

Mal grinned. She was going to stay here in Halloweentown with her two new friends. She was going to miss her friends back home and Ben, but she had to think of her baby and what was best. They are the most important people in her life.

* * *

 **WOO! This might be my longest chapter in the entire story!**

 **So Mal is going to live in Halloweentown with Sadie and Weston.**

 **Sadie is all on board with Mal telling Ben the truth, whereas Weston is more than OK with Mal living with them and not telling Ben or anyone in Auradon anything. He doesn't want her to be harassed and kicked out of her family like his own family kicked him out for being gay.**

 **Don't worry my little princes and princesses! Bal will be reunited! It's going to be a little bit longer but it WILL**

 **happen, I promise!**

* * *

 **Side notes;**

 **I know it's been a month since I've updated _Descending On._ I just lost the inspiration to write it because I wasn't getting a lot of reviews on the story, so I assumed it was not good at all. But I'm willing to try again.**


	31. An Ocean's Claim

**31: An Ocean's Claim.**

Two weeks passed without any word about Mal's whereabouts. Everyone in Auradon was told about Mal's missing yet no word of her have been said or heard of yet.

Ben was worried. What if something horrible happened to Mal? What if she was unconcious because she hit her head and blacked out? What if she couldn't remember who she was or where she was? She must be so lost and confused out there.

Ben sat at the enchanted lake whenever he could. He'd just sit there and look into the water as if it was about to tell him something about where his Mal was located and if she was fine. Ben worried that something terrible had happened to his Mal.

His friends tried to cheer him up in any possible way. Evie made cookies for Ben, Carlos let Dude hang out with Ben almost all the time every single day- even sleep in Ben's room, Jay and Doug tried to cheer him up by playing video games with him. Chad borrowed his mother's animal friends and told them to listen to Audrey **(Keyword: TOLD. Not ASKED. TOLD),** who made them clean up him room as a surprise. She also forced the rat in the kitchen, Remy, to make Ben's favorite foods.

Nothing worked.

Ben was about to go there one afternoon when his mother showed up just as he was about to go out the door. "Ben?"

"Yes mom?"

"Did you get my message about this afternoon?"

"Um, no, I don't believe I do." Ben replied. "Is it a meeting of some sort?"

"No, but you are suppose to accompany the kindergarten children to the museum today with their teacher for science class. I believe Evie is going to join in too."

How in the hell was that important right now? Mal was frigging missing! But Ben responded polietly and said, "I'll leave right now." He did have his king duties to remember.

* * *

Ben found Evie at the Auradon Elementary school, which was a long way from Auradon Prep. She and the children were holding hands and walking in a circle singing, "Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies. Magic, Magic we all fall down!" and proceeded to fall down. Ben couldn't help but laugh at some of the children because of the way they chose to fell. Some fell forward, some backwards, one of them chose to slowly sit down and another did the same but ended up laying down. One boy remained standing.

"Joshy, you fall down!" A boy called out.

"Na-uh. My mommy said if I get pants dirty she's going to send me to lost island." The boy replied.

Ben walked over to where the small children and Evie sat. "Hi Evie." He said with a wave.

"Hi Ben." Evie greeted.

All of a sudden a second later all the little boys and girls had grown excited that Ben was there, and rapidly circled around him. Ben laughed lightly as the little ones encircled him and some started to hug his legs. "Hey kids," He greeted. Then some of them began pushing and tugging. "Kids, stop hurting one another." But none of them really listened to him. "Kids, stop it."

"Boys and girls," Evie's voice perked up. "Please stop and go line up at the bus with Mr. Pete. We'll be leaving for the museum any minute now. Ben will be with us all day so he'll have time with each of you at one point or another."

The children left Ben alone after she said that, all racing to be the first in line. Evie turned to Ben and smiled. "Aren't they adorable?"

"You're very good with children." Ben complimented. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I just volunteered to help out here one day and being around all the children, they're so nice and interesting." Evie giggled. "I love how curious and smart they are too. When I was this age, my mother wouldn't let me do anything that would get me dirty. Appearance was to be beautiful at all times. But these kids want to play around more than keep nice and neat."

"And the boy with the threatening mother?"

"She likes to scare him."

"Interesting." Ben laughed.

"Any word of Mal?"

"Unfortunately no." Ben sighed. "I hope she's OK."

"She's a tough girl having grown up with her and all."

"Weren't you banished for, like, nine years?"

"Ten. And even when I did return she was tough. So she'd had to tough up during that time." The blue hair princess answered. "She's fine."

* * *

The trip to the museum had three chaparones; the main teacher, another scinece teacher from the same school, and Evie with Ben. The kids were divided by groups A, B and C. Evie and Ben had group C, which had fifteen of the thirty-five students on the school trip. The two teenagers took their students to space exhibit first.

It was interesting at first, but Ben began to lose focus. The only time he had his focus on the children is when they climbed on the sculptures and statues. His mind was on Mal the whole time and her whereabouts. Where in the world is she? If she was not in harm or hurt, she would of been back in Auradon by now. The search on land and sea was covered all over and yet no sign of her.

When the group took a lunch break before going to the theater for a science movie, Ben told Evie he was going outside for a bit for fresh air. Ben walked outside and kept walking in any direction his mind thought to turn.

* * *

Soon enough Ben found himself at a familiar beach that was a thirty minute walk away from the museum. Realizing what had happened, he called Evie and apologized for being late and said he would return as soon as possible.

 _"Don't miss the movie now. It's suppose to be about sea animals, including a giant squid that is purple."_

Purple. Like Mal's short, beautiful hair that he missed stroking with his hands and between his fingers and how it smelled of strawberries, her favorite hair cleaning products flavor after her love of the same food. Ben couldn't even stand near strawberries without Mal's mouth eating one of them.

Ben stood at the edge where the water met the wet land. He looked out to the horizion with thoughts overfilling his head. He began walking along the water back towards the museum to catch the film they were showing.

* * *

His head looked up at the sky with the thoughts still overfilling his mind. He then stepped on something that felt different than the wet sand he was just walking on. Looking down he saw a black book that was completly wet. Curious, he picked up the book and opened it to find an address or a name. He knew it came from the ocean and yet the words were not blurry like any other words would ever be. The pages were a little damp, but still had that crispy sound and solid feeling they had like a book inside of his mother's library.

Ben opened the front page, blank.

Second page, also blank.

Third page had writing on it too. He who holds this book has great power. - M.F.

"M.F?" Be questioned. He turned to a few pages in and opened it, finding weird language on it. Like very old, long forgotten dead latin spoken in the early world of language. He flipped a few more pages before finding words that looked like they were in English. No name though. A few more pages in and he found some familiar words. _"Beware, fore swear, replace the old with brand...new hair?"_ He knew exactly where those words are from, outside the spell book. "Mal."

Ben turned to the ocean. That was where the book came from. It's been almost forever in his mind. He felt two things in his heart. He tried to listen to the first idea and ignore the second.

Mal was very much still alive, just hiding and missing in action. First idea.

Second idea. Mal was dead.

Sadly, that side was winning the most.

Ben couldn't move. He didn't want to listen to his heart telling him that, he wanted to listen to the other thing it was telling him. But the damn sad side was winning the most. That broke his heart. His mouth quivered and felt his entire body weaken. The next thing he knew his knee caps were in the frigid cold water and staring deadly at the ocean. The same ocean that claimed her. His Mal.

Ben dropped the book at his side, hands slapped his face to cover his beastly roar that he felt was emerging from his throat. But it didn't help him. Ben released a loud roar that needed all the energy he had left in him. "MAL!" And then sobbed.


	32. The Journey

**Hello everyone!**

* * *

 **32: The Journey.**

It's funny. A short time can be long and a long time seems so very short. For Mal, some days felt long and some days felt short.

If there was even a tiny bit of evil left in Mal, she was using it. She was watching TV one while making breakfast with her magic when the afternoon news had come on. One of the things they spoke about was news from Auradon that seemed pretty recent (the machine they used was still out of whack most days).

 _"News from Auradon,"_ Weston read. Mal could tell from the sound of his voice that he was lying about the news he had got. _"I'm not sure how this is news exactly, but Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip's daughters name is Audrey. Not Aubrey as everyone in Halloweentown had previously thought thanks to the machine here whacking up for the millionth time."_

Weston explained to Mal that there was a missing persons report from Auradon, but he hid it off to keep her safe. Mal was please, Sadie was annoyed.

A while later Weston went back to the apartment with news from Auradon again. This time report said that Mal was dead. Sadie, who was home with Mal and helping her organize some maternity clothes that Mal had gotten the day before, demanded that Mal go back to Auradon and tell what happened.

"I know, I know it's not good that I let that idea continue. But I can't go back. Especially now with my torso sticking out," Mal said as she rubbed her grown baby bump.

"I'm going to keep harassing you." Sadie said as she folded a shirt.

Mal never contacted anyone. Everyone thought she was dead and, evilly, that pleased her. At least she could be alone now and not be bothered by Auradon things anymore.

* * *

Throughout the next several months Mal had been making Halloweentown her new hometown.

She kept the room she slept in the same, just took off a few decorations to make it seem not to crammed in together and changed the colors of the wall and chair seating to a majestic purple shade. She changed the top sheets of the bed too, taking off the pumpkin sheets and replacing it with purple sheets. The room across from her would be the nursery room and she was waiting until she knew the gender to color the walls. She was already five months along at this point, so another four to go.

Mal had talked to one of the local high school teachers that she met while out job hunting one day, a few hours before a doctors appointment. She had lied a little lie by telling her that he never really went to school and that she learned by books, but she was a quicker learner when she was challenged too. The teacher handed Mal a card of the school guidance counselor and told the girl to make an appointment with the counselor and discuss either doing home school next year or attending the school if she could. Mal thanked the woman and kept the card.

At the doctors Mal signed in and within ten minutes she was called into the office. The Eight armed woman ((Spider like person)) took in Mal's height and weight and asked a few more questions before putting the cold gel on Mal's baby bump and used a machine to check on the child.

"Well you look pretty healthy and your baby seems like they're growing beautifully," She said. Mal grinned as she looked at the screen that held the photo of her child. "And your own health is doing good as well Mal. Just keep up with drinking water throughout the day, keep taking your prenatal vitamins and eat right."

"Cool, thank you."

* * *

Mal kept job hunting for a week, but found nothing yet. She made an appointment with the school counselor and spoke to her about options for high school. Mal had magically forged up a fake, yet realistic looking paper that held previous home school like grades. A few A's, a few B's, one C and a D for history class. "I'm more about the present and future, not the past." She said.

"What is Remedial Goodness 101?" The counselor asked.

"Uh, kind of like those schools to teach how to be a...proper lady or gentleman. Elegant school sort of thing..." Mal said. "I'll admit, I would burp without apologizing, sneeze without covering and my favorite trick is the old pull my finger."

"Oh, well that's good to learn. Never thought that could be a class." The counselor said. "Well I know you said that you are expecting to give birth in late September?"

"Around that time, yes." Mal said.

"Well there is a night school option we have here," The counselor said as she opened a giant text book. "It's just the core classes—mathematics, science, history and English. Each class is an hour and it starts as six at night. Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Or we could do home schooling too, which has more flexible hours."

Mal cringed at both ideas. She wanted to be home with her baby at night and somehow she would see herself getting distracted with her baby at home. She refuses to have a babysitter the first year. Maybe even until her child was three. But the first full year she would have no babysitter unless absolutely necessary and in that case she'd probably ask Sadie or Weston. She then remembered a story that Lonnie had told her about Chad one year. "Hey, what about summer school?"

"Summer school?" The counselor asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well...that is a challenge."

"How hard can it be?"

"A full semester worth of work would be jammed into six weeks. And depending on how you plan out the schedule, you could have school like a regular school week with homework due the next day, Friday homework passed in Monday, and it's all hours worth of work."

"So if I do this summer school for sophomore year and do well, will I go to the next grade?"

"Yes."

Mal thought for a second. "Could I take summer school for junior year?"

"Well that's a bit of a strange request...but I guess not, depending on your situation." The counselor said. "Are you telling me you'd like to take summer school next month?"

"Yes." Mal said. "I can do it."

Mal was registered for English II, Earth Science, World History II, Algebra II, French I, Art history, Fairy Magic, Computer ((which should be easy since she remembers a lot from that internet safety course at Auradon Prep) and early childhood education (because why shouldn't a mother-to-be learn the basic of childhood before the child enters the world). Would it be hard? Yes. But she could do it. She had to.

* * *

A seven and a half month pregnant Mal woke up to kicking. She laughed, not caring that it was fifteen past four in the morning. Little Fairy was an early bird.

Mal still had a few hours before class began. Classes were a lot harder than she thought. That counselor wasn't kidding when she said that one semester was jammed in six weeks.

Mal forced herself to keep up with homework while taking care of herself, going to parenting classes and labor classes held at the community center, keeping up with doctors appointment for herself and her baby, dental appointments (which Sadie the tooth witch made sure of), keeping up with her job at the arts and crafts store located a little off town and of course managing money so that she could help pay rent, buy things for the baby and save for an apartment.

"Well little one I guess if any teenager asked me what to expect when they're having a baby and plan on keeping it, I can tell them first hand that you have nine months instead of the usual fifteen or so years to grow up and get ready." Mal laughed as she rolled off the bet and placed her feet on the ground. "Last day of classes. I have a feeling that I'll pass all the final exams."

Mal grabbed her bathrobe and walked to the shower, taking a bite of a banana to keep Little Fairy happy. Mal looked at her reflection in the mirror and studied her face. She's heard of pregnancy glow, but never saw it. The only changes that she saw besides her growing abdomen was her hair had gotten a little longer. She no longer sported that round-bob like style. Now it was a little longer—resting two inches longer past her shoulders. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel," She laughed as she turned to shower.

She dried off a half hour later after she stepped out of the shower. While waiting for her body to dry off Mal ate the rest of the banana while picking out clothes for this hot summer day. She only had her last two exams for today and she'd be out around noon time, and by then it'd be close to eighty-five degrees. Simple would have to do. She pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a simple babydoll maternity shirt. She slipped on her converse sneakers, grabbed her backpack and made her way down the stairs to grab some breakfast and start walking the hour and a half walk to town. She loved walking. Okay, slightly waddling.

* * *

Four hours later she finished her exams. Mal would find her out test results next week.

During the six weeks she had gotten mostly B's in her classes, but A+ in her art and art history class, and a C in computer class (a course much tougher than she had thought with the internet safety at Auradon Prep).

She had spoke to a few of her friends that she made during her time there; most making up a class they had failed and one who wanted to take summer courses at the high school. A few of them she worked with a the arts and crafts store too. Three of them worked around the same area too and were on shift the same time as Mal, so they said they were all going to try and carpool to and from work to save gas. Almost all of them were welcoming to the purple hair mother-to-be. There was only one exception to Mal meeting new friends and it was real...bloody to have met him.

Mal finished drinking from the school water fountain before turning around and heading to the door to leave. She was just about to grab the door when an hand took the door handle and opened the door. "After you, M'Lady." Mal turned and saw the golden hair boy with bright brown eyes.

"Get away from me, Vlad." Mal said.

Vladislav Ladsvila, a boy who's father is full fairy and his mother a full vampire; Vamp Fairy as he called himself, yet look totally normal like Mal. Except for his vampire fangs. Vlad was the Halloweentown mix of Chad and, sadly, Gasper. Like Chad, Vlad was into himself and a little narcissistic. Like Gasper, Vlad had a hard time understanding when he was being rejected. But unlike Gasper, Vlad never forced himself upon the girl he had interest in. He would fall for another girl for the time being before going back to his main crush. Ever since Vlad and Mal met, he's wanted her. ("I am totally in Belle's shoes right now." Mal would tell herself most days).

Vlad held the door open for the girl. Mal rolled her eyes and left the building with Vlad following behind her. "Go away, Vlad."

"Who's better? Chad or Vlad?"

"Neither."

"Come on Mal," Vlad walked quicker to stand in front of Mal. "Go out with me."

"You realize I'm about to have a baby in two months, right?" She questioned with a smirk. "I'm going to focus on my baby, not a boy."

"But if your baby is a boy, than you will be focusing on a boy."

"Your stupid." Mal told him. "Look, I heard Hannah was free."

"Nah, dating Steve."

"Faith, Hope, Soul or Dreamer," Mal thought of the nearly identical quadruplets genie sisters. (Faith and Soul had their mothers brown hair, but Faith had her mothers green eyes and Soul had her fathers blue. Hope and Dreamer had their fathers blond hair, Hope had the blue eyes and Dreamer had the green). But everyone in the school would mix all four of them up.

"Chester, Lewis, Tucker and Priscilla."

" Priscilla's cousin Paisley?"

"Mal, just one date please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, pretty fairy?" He begged.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Beware forswear, burn a hole in Vlad's—"

Vlad ran off before Mal could say 'underwear' and his boxers exploded in fire. Mal had a good laugh as she rested her hand on her baby bump. "Come on, let's get lunch before work."

* * *

Summer ended and September began. Mals' stress level was up a little bit. She was trying to get in more hours at work so that when she went on maternity leave in two weeks, she'd be all set for a year or so. But the hours were being taken by mostly college students who needed a part time job to pay for classes.

Not to mention that although Mal had everything set in her baby's room (which was now color coordinated to her child's gender) she still worried she was missing something. Sadie had thrown a baby shower for Mal and Mal received a lot of things that she would need such as diapers, bottles, onesies and up to two years, a few toys, a baby monitor, a bin to thrown dirty clothes in, pacifiers, a music thing that hung above the crib and a baby bath tub for newborns and one year old. But she felt like she was missing something.

She took long baths, slept as much as she could and played with her child by rubbing and poking her baby bump and waiting for their little hand or foot to glide along. She loved seeing her little one's hand gliding over the bump. Some days Mal could clearly see the knuckles or the feet glide on her. She'd laugh at this. "You're such an active baby." Mal said. "I can't wait to see you in a few weeks, Little Fairy."

* * *

The end of September came. Any day now. The sophomore year graduate, usually sat outside at night looking up at the sky from the swing bench on the front porch rocking back and forth. She'd hum softly and then think about her journey to being a mother. A single mother.

One particular night Mal sobbed quietly to herself. She struggled to not be so hormonal and emotional during her pregnancy and always failed. Crying was the worse though and she did her best to keep her tears to herself. But tonight was the worse night ever.

A year ago on this night Mal and her friends were realizing that soon was Ben's birthday and that meant his coronation as the new king was coming near and having to grab Fairy Godmother's want was the mission. They accomplished their mission, but ended up choosing good. After that the friends enjoyed Halloween and Thanksgiving, but then came Christmas. That burning, hateful memory came up and reminded her that after Christmas came the New Year and then Valentine's Day. Those three, if no just two, celebrations were dreadful for Mal. Oh how she loathed those memories that have been haunting her for months. Waking her up in sweat and causing her to stay up all night most nights. It was already hard enough with a giant thing making it uncomfortable to sleep, why the hell are these burning flashbacks making it worse? That's one reason.

The other reason was because as much as she loved her child with all of her heart and even more, Mal was heartbroken that her child would be brought into the world fatherless. Their biological father was a disgusting piglet and it'd be hard for Ben to raise a child knowing full well that this child was not his own. She grew up fatherless even though she knew some guy lived with her and her mother for a short time before leaving after discovering that Mal was not his daughter. And her own biological father was a jerk and had wanted nothing to do with Mal.

The timing of everything was both a blessing and a curse on Mal.

* * *

Mal had fallen asleep outside one night in her black yoga pants and her purple, long sleeve empire waist shirt, after showering and then eating some pizza. She had been having a few contractions but nothing felt too major yet to leave for the hospital.

Mal suddenly woke up to feeling something wet. Did she just pee in her pants? Mal placed her hand down there and checked. Nope, not urine.

"Show time." Mal said. "I can't wait to see you now."

* * *

 **Whoo okay a long chapter that goes on the whole pregnancy!**

 **Vlad is a very minor character, he won't be in the story so much.**

 **Mal is going to be a mother in the next chapter! What do you guys hope she has, a little boy or a little girl?**


	33. Birthday Baby

**And...we're going to finally meet little fairy!**

* * *

 **33: Birthday Baby.**

Thirteen hours. Thirteen long, miserable, terrible, horrible hours. Thirteen hours of pain and anger and swearing and threaten to kill everyone who got near her. Not to mention she was hungry at one point and the nurse only gave her ice cubes. The contractions were killing her, yet it took forever to get close to the length she needed before she could start pushing. And of course she was alone since Mal had wanted Ben and Evie with her when she gave birth, but due to the circumstations of the situation Mal was alone to give birth when the time came.

To shorten how birth was for the young girl, Mal had never said so many swear words in her life within a fifteen minute time limit. But after she had finished pushing and heard her baby start crying, Mal cried too. Of happiness. And soon enough she was holding her newborn in her arms, amazed at the beauty of a seconds old baby and that this was her baby. Her baby to love, protect and take care of.

* * *

Hours later, Mal sat in her hospital room that was covered in balloons and flowers. The TV was on but Mal paid no attention to it. There was screaming and talking out in the hallway, but Mal paid no attention to it either. Mal's attention was caught on something else. Or at least, someone else.

"Hey Little Fairy," Mal said softly as the nurse handed Mal her baby. Mal had practice holding a baby during her pregnancy and earlier this morning, so she was good at it now. The nurse did help her make sure the baby was comfortable and held properly, but then let the new mother hold her new born. "How are you?" Mal asked the bundled and cuddled baby.

Mal couldn't believe it. She was a mother now. A mother to a beautiful little baby who looked exactly like Mal. No sign of that biological bastard on this little wonderful piece of joy. Mal held the blanket wrapped baby with one arm and used her free index finger to 'boop' the baby. "I love you, beautiful."

"Like twins," The nurse commented. "You make beautiful children."

"Thanks." Mal smiled at the nurse before going back to the small child in her arms. The baby started to make a little noise. "What's wrong!?" Mal panicked.

"Feeding time." The nurse said. "Your going to nurse, am I correct?"

Mal nodded. The nurse helped and show Mal how to get the baby to latch on (if latching was possible, since most babies don't) and lucky for Mal the baby latched. Mal still found it strange that she grew milk in her breasts. Once she began feeding her baby she found it easy. After a couple of minutes of nursing Mal finished. The nurse then showed her how to burp the newborn. After that Mal was content again. The nurse excused herself for a few minutes, leaving Mal alone with her baby.

* * *

"Hello little one." Mal said softly. "You all full now?" She giggled. "I want you to stay this little forever please. You are just so adorable and cute. I sort of wish auntie Evie and uncle Jay and uncle Carlos could see you...but that may not happen." Mal frowned, hating that her friends would never know her child.

But the baby made a coo-like sound and Mal smiled again. "They are the best people in the world. My best friends growing up. Well auntie Evie and I didn't grow up together because what turned out to be her mother not wanting me at Evie's sixth birthday, I thought Evie didn't want me and therefore didn't invite me and my mother...your grandmother...exiled auntie Evie and her mother out of the city for ten years."

The baby cooed again.

"They all would of loved you. Including Ben. My boyfriend...well maybe ex-boyfriend now." Mal said as she thought about it. "Everyone would of loved you. And how couldn't they?" Mal used one hand to brush the tips of her baby's head, feeling the little hair they had. Tinted the same shade of purple as Mal's hair. What a blessing.

Mal leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. "You are the most beautiful baby in the whole universe." She giggled and smiled. A song came to her head, a song she heard once from Ariel in town when they were celebrating her daughter Melody's birthday. It was the same song Ariel sang the day Melody was meeting her maternal grandfather for the first time.

"You are my world my darling. What a wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing You're my beautiful Penelope." She sang.

* * *

 **It's a girl!** **Penelope Jacie Faery.**


	34. A New Plan

**34: A New Plan.**

"MAL!" Ben woke up screaming out her name, only to find himself alone in the dark room. He rubbed back his hair before collasping back into his bed. "Damn it." He muttered it and released a huge breathe. "Five." He muttered.

Five years. It's been five years and seven months since Ben last saw Mal. Her getting on that boat and going away haunted his memory. Finding her spellbook was haunting. He kept a lot of her things in boxes—her spell book, some clothes, her sketches, a few books, her cellphone that he never cancelled because he would call her phone and hear her voice (Hey, it's Mal. I can't take your call right now so just leave me a message and I'll get back as soon as I can. Have an evil day!) and a few other items. All stored away for five years.

Ben rolled onto his side and opened the drawer to pull out a black velvet box. The same box with the engagement ring that he had proposed to her Valentine's Day five years ago. He's hated Valentine's Day since then. He's also hated September fifthteenth (Mal's birthday), Halloween (her favorite holiday) and Christmas because that was when he purchased the engagement ring. He looked at the clock and looked at the date.

September 30.

One day before his twenty-second birthday, October first.

Five years.

Hours passed slowly but eventually Ben got up and ready for the day. After he graduated high school, he was full time king now. Ben passed the mirror and looked at himself. He had grown a few inches taller, standing at six foot one now, whereas five years ago he was five feet and nine inches. Other than that though Ben still looked the same as always. He looked for a few more minutes before going off to shower for the morning.

* * *

Hours later Ben was walking around the palace not being bothered and keeping to himself before he went to meet with Fairy Godmother about something. He found himself walking towards Auradon Prep and near the outdoor area where tourney games were placed and outdoor gym classes too.

He walked passed the bleachers and looked out onto the field and saw Jay with coach, assisting him with helping the tourney players. Jay was offered a full time job after high school to be an assistant coach, being MVP each year for the games he had played. He wanted to move in with Audrey but Audrey wanted to wait a while before living together. So Jay sort of crashed on Carlo and Jane's couch for a while before Jane made him move out unless he helped pay for the apartment rent. Now Jay crashed on Lonnie's couch.

Jay had spotted Ben and waved at him before going back to the practice. "Guys! There is no I in team!" He yelled.

Ben walked a little further and spotted Jane writing stuff down on a clipboard. Jane was at one of the nearby colleges studying to be an event planner and worked part time at a party company that dealt with birthday parties and weddings. Carlos both worked and studied animal veterinary at school a few towns over. After graduation Ben could see that Carlos was heart broken saying goodbye to Dude, so Ben decided to get another mascot for Auradon Prep and let Dude live with Carlos as his pet. The human and dog duo couldn't be happier without the other. Carlos and Dude were hanging out and playing fetch nearby, occasionally Carlos would throw the ball at Jane so that Dude could go visit and lick Jane's face.

Seeing how happy they were did make Ben happy, but he missed Mal so much whenever he looked at a happy couple. But his heart broke the most whenever he was with Evie or Doug.

Evie attended one of the best colleges that offered both fashion design and science. She took both as a double major, with a specfic focus of chemistry in the science department. Evie volunteered to be an assistant at the elementary school for the science lab and she interned at Cinderella and Jasmine's co-design store, Zanor, while Doug attended an opposite school that was a ten minute ride from Evie's school. There he studied music and history. They lived together in a small cottage house that was close to Auradon and their colleges, which seemed perfect for them. But it wasn't all that easy for the two of them.

* * *

Ben had turned the corner of a water fountain near a park when he found a red rubber ball roll over to him. Ben picked the ball up and heard no more than a second later heard a little child's voice. "My red ball." Ben then looked over and saw a small, four year old boy in a stripe shirt and green overalls running towards him. "My red ball."

Ben chuckled a little bit as he handed the red ball back to the little boy. "Here you go, Derek."

"Tank you." Derek replied, holding the ball in both arms.

Ben squatted down to the child. "Where is daddy?"

"I no know." Derek shrugged.

"Where is mama?"

"Wit Dwight." He laughed.

Ben laughed with him. "Let's go find her." He said as he picked up Derek and carried him. "Where did you see Mama and Dwight last?"

* * *

Down near the sandbox at the park Ben carried the small blond hair boy to where Derek had said he had last seen his mother and brother. By the time they reached the sandbox, Ben could spot Evie over at the play structure/jungle gym area looking a little worried. Ben placed Derek down and said, "I see mommy, over there." Ben said and pointed to where the blue hair mother stood.

"Mama!" The blond hair boy ran to her. "Mama!"

Evie spun around at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw the toddler blond running to her. "Derek!" She said in joy and fell to her needs to engulf her little boy in a hug. "Derek baby!"

"I'm no baby, Mama! I big boy!"

"Derek, what did Mama and Daddy tell you about running off like that?" Evie looked back at her son, waiting for the answer that she knew he knew.

Derek replied in a soft voice, "No running off witout telling you or Daddy."

"That's right." Evie said. "Daddy and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I sorry Mama," Derek said. "Unkie Ben finded me."

Evie's eyes rolled up and met with Ben's warm smile. Smiling Evie said to Derek, "What do we say to Uncle Ben for bringing you back to Mama?"

Derek turned and looked up at Ben. "Tank you!"

"Go play with Dwight now honey. Mama has to leave soon and Daddy is taking you and Dwight to Grandpa Dopey's house."

"Wit great unkies Doc, Bashful, Gumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy and Happy?" Derek asked, and Evie nodded. "Yay! I love unkies Doc, Bashful, Gumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy and Happy and gandpa Dopey!" Derek cheered, then ran over to where his blue haired twin bother climbed on the monkey bars. "Dwight! Daddy taking us to gandpa's house!"

Evie and Ben both laughed as Evie stood up. "Thank you Ben."

"No problem. He's got a lot of energy." Ben laughed. "But where is it from?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's his own wild child. I wasn't like that and I don't think Doug mentioned that he was either." Evie said. "He's wild and Dwight is sane, but I love my boys more than my makeup."

"Your a wonderful mother." Ben complimented and Evie blushed but grinned. "So...anything go on soon?"

"No. I'm still working on the boys birthday for next month. What day is Thanksgiving this year?"

"I believe it's the twenty-seventh."

"Oh, really!?" Evie exclaimed. "I could of sworn it was the day after, not on the boys birthday. Well, guess I'll have to find a way to get cake in the shape of a turkey and the shape of cornucopia. And two of Doug's cousins have friends that work as clowns in London so they're going to fly in and entertain the kids."

"Dressed as pilgrims, I assume?"

"Maybe!" Evie giggled. "I love children birthday parties! Especially for my own little ones! I still can't believe that almost four years and nine months ago I found out I was going to be a mother, six months in find out they're twins—"

"Throw pots and pans and shoes at Doug for two days because you blamed him for putting twins inside of you," Ben chuckled.

"Then three months later on the day of giving thanks, having Derek and Dwight. The most handsome and charming boys in all the world!' Evie sighed in happiness. "I love being a mommy! And Doug loves being a daddy!"

Ben smiled at Evie's happiness. He was very happy that Evie and Doug were parents, and very good parents too, and they had their perfect little family they both always dreamed of in their lives. But he found himself frowning sometimes, including now, thinking about how Mal and him could of one day had their own little family. He would of loved to be a father and he knew Mal would of loved to be a mother, and she'd make a great mother too. But he tried to keep a smile most days. Especially when near Evie and Doug and on the twins birthday.

Evie had caught Ben's frown and stopped. "I'm sorry." Evie said.

"No, it's fine." Ben said with a genuine smile. "We should be celebrating the day of our births."

"Speaking of which, I have your suite that your mother gave me to patch up for tomorrow. Come by the cottage tonight if you can to grab it or have a guard get it."

"Alright." Ben said. "Catch you later, Evie."

"Bye Ben." Evie said, then heard the sound of someone screaming _ouch!_ "Who pushed who off the jungle gym this time!?" Evie yelled as she turned on her heel and walked to the twins.

Ben couldn't help but smile and laugh. Evie was such a wonderful mother. She had always been happy before the boys came along, but the second she learned of her pregnancy she was more happy and as soon as she saw her beautiful little boys, the blue hair princess was in love with her new found of happiness and her new life.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ben met with the Auradon government and Fairy Godmother as well as a few other people. Their meeting consisted of different topics for both this year and next year. Their meeting lasted for at least four hours and afterwards Ben, with a smile on his face, left the room in the castle and went to meet up with his friends in town.

Ben met with Carlos, Jane, Evie, Doug, Jay and Audrey at one of Jay and Carlos' favorite buffet places, an all-you-can-eat one. He was the last to arrive in the group and saw that Jay and Carlos had already chowed down half their pile of food.

"Why can't you be like Doug and wait like a gentlemen for others to arrive?" Audrey asked as she eyed the two boys.

"I ran around today trying to get all the kids to calm down and listen." Jay answered.

"I have six papers to write, six take-home tests to take, three online quizzes, watch some video online for a class and for work and try to find something to send to my mom for her birthday in a few days!" Carlos also answered. "I've got a lot on my plate."

"No kidding." Jane laughed. "Hi Ben."

"Hey guys," Ben said as he sat down. "Where are D and D?"

"Audrey said if I brought them than she'd go home bald." Evie laughed, Audrey rolled her eyes and smirked. "Kidding. Both are them are still at Doug's dad and uncles home. We're going to get them on the way home."

"You going to get married this year?" Jay asked.

"Once we're both done with school and when the boy are both a little bit older." Doug answered, holding Evie's hand that had the blue engagement ring on her finger.

"Just let us know so that Audrey here can book some sort of hair and nail thing done the day before the wedding." Jay laughed, receiving a playful slap from Audrey.

"So what was that big meeting about I heard?" Jane asked. "Mom said that something is going on at Auradon Prep."

"Oh yes, next year possibly." Ben told them. "We're extending the student income at Auradon Prep."

"Meaning what exactly?" Doug inquired. "I thought everyone was here already."

"Yes, but there are more places out in the world with high school students and some of them probably want to experience something like college, you know, get away from home and live on a campus? We have decided that next school year we are going to invite others from around the world to come to Auradon Prep." Ben explained. "A majority of us are going meet with other important people to discuss the plans with them."

"So could Auradon Prep students choose to attend a different school?" Evie asked.

"Maybe. We've only discussed having them to come to Auradon Prep, not sending Auradon people to other schools."

"Selfish." Jay laughed. "So I'm assuming you are one to go to places. Where are you going and when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Happy birthday, working boy!" Carlos laughed.

"But where are you going? Have you been there before?" Audrey asked.

"Nope."

"Good chance none of us have been there then." Doug said. "Where?"

"Halloweentown."

* * *

 **Oh so a lot learned in this chapter!**

 **~ It's been five years since Mal left Auradon.**

 **Evie and Doug are engaged, and have twin boy that are turning four years old in November. Derek has blond hair and Dwight has blue hair.**

 **Everyone is either in school, working, or both.**

 **and Ben is going to HALLOWEENTOWN!**


	35. Memories Reflected

**35: Memories Reflected.**

Mal could't sleep at all, too much was on her mind. Paying a bill tomorrow and making sure it got in the mail box by tomorrow or else she'd have to deal with someone on the phone asking her why her bill was a day late, even though Mal always makes sure that the bill get to the company place at least two days early. She also had to remember that she was covering someone on the eigth at work, as she switched shifts with them so that she could be free tomorrow.

Five years ago around this time Mal was in terrible labor pain. It was worth it though. At the end her little girl, her beautiful daughter Penelope, was born. The sweet little angel was the best thing to ever happen in Mal's life and she still found it hard to believe sometimes that Penelope was her girl.

* * *

The first few days when Mal was in the hospital with Penelope it was easy because a nurse was there to help her with anything she needed. But once Mal got home with Penelope, Mal felt like she had no idea what she was doing. When Penelope cried she either was hungry, needed a burp, a diaper change or was fussy as hell. Those times when she was fussy as hell was the time that Mal at first hated. She tried everything and when nothing else worked, then she would scream in a pillow, then she would start pulling her hair and trying to soothe herself before ended up sobbing in the corner.

That was the norm for the first few months for Mal. She had heard that many new mothers have postpartum depression, but she was sure that it wouldn't effect her greatly. How wrong she was though. Her lullaby for herself consisted of sobbing almost all night into her pillow and just praying that Penelope slept all night with only needing to be fed at least twice during the night. Mal had little energry to do most things, even too tired to use her magic to get things done such as change the diaper or make up the bed or crib. After a month Mal felt like things were not going to get better.

Her friends did their best to help out Mal and comfort her, but Mal wouldn't take it at all. With her sleepless nights, hunger ranging from starving to wanting nothing at all and mood swings going up and down like a roller coaster, they just felt like maybe standing back and helping a little bit when they could would be helping out the most.

Come February, four months post-birth, Mal had most things under control. Mal had a schedule sorted out for her baby such as feeding times, bath time and sleep (naps and bed time) and once she got the hang of that than Mal did things to keep herself occupied such as workout to lose the baby weight, did some cleaning with the help of her magic, do some laundry with the help of her magic or just either doodle in a notebook or read a novel.

April came and Mal wouldn't exactly call herself the best mother or an expert mother, but she was very good at knowing exactly what her seven month old baby wanted. One cry was the cry of wanting milk, another was the cry of a diaper change, another cry was 'I want to be held' and another was 'I want to be sung too or played with' and even though they all sounded the same, Mal could hear the different pitches in each cry.

* * *

Summer came. Mal had found a daycare that was located near the school that she could afford. Mal attended school all five days of the week from about seven in the morning until ten minutes passed noon, during which during her break she'd leave the campus and go check on Penelope. Tuesday and Thursdays after school Mal picked up Penelope and went straight home for the night. Monday, Wednesday and Friday Mal would pick up Penelope and bring her back home for usually Weston or Sadie to watch (depending on the day) and get ready to leave for work at the diner from four in the afternoon until eleven at night.

Through the sweat, the angry crowed at ten at night, the wild drunks and the guys who flirted with Mal and made gestures to her that involved taking her to someplace private to show off some magic, Mal dealt with it for herself and Penelope.

She passed all her summer courses and was now a senior. The high school had an actual daycare during the school year and since Mal was a student, she only paid half the price of a faculty teacher's payment per child. Mal loved being able to go visit Penelope during her free periods between seven in the morning and two in the afternoon. Though Mal kept her waitress job for Friday nights and Sunday mornings, she found another job through her art teacher at the local elementary school. The school was looking for someone to help the art teacher with the after school art club. Mal took the job and worked there Monday to Thursday after school from three to five.

Unlike the summer courses that were clashed together in a short amount of time, the actual school experience was a bit more relaxed in teaching the tools to solve problems and crap. Mal still managed to get her work done early and pass it in the next class. But when she wasn't doing homework or at either of her jobs, Mal was at home with Penelope caring for her little one.

* * *

Now almost a year old, Penelope was beginning to socialize more with Mal, which Mal was pretty excited about.

Mal was off work from the day and had finished her homework. She was at home finishing up Penelope's bath for the evening. Penelope loved her bath time as she loved splashing around in the water. Mal sat there on the floor watching the little one splash around as the bathtub seat kept Penelope from sinking into the water. She got splashed a few times but laughed at it. "Ok Nelly, let's finish you up." Mal said as she picked up a large cup of water and while covering the girls eyes, she poured it over the girl. Penelope began laughing. "Oh you like that, don't you Nelly?" She asked the nearly one year old. "Nellypop likes water, doesn't she?" She said in a little cute voice. She filled up the cup again from the water in the tub and did it again, causing the little one to laugh again. "Nellypop loves the water!"

Penelope laughed for a third time when Mal poured the water over her head again. She began clapping and raised her hands up in enjoyment, and water rose from the tub and above Penelope's head. Mal sat back in shock. Penelope clapped her hands again and the water above her did the same motion. "So, you can control water too?" Mal questioned aloud. Since Penelope was her child, she knew that the girl had the same powers as Mal and her own mother. "That's cool." Mal smiled. "Aren't you mama's magical little fairy?"

Penelope was making some sort of weird noise.

"What is it?" Mal asked. "Penelope?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm Mama."

A wicked grin grew across Mal's face. "Mama!?"

"Mama." The little one said again. "Mama. Mama."

"Yes!" Mal lifted up Penelope and held her up in the air. "I'm your Mama! Say it again Nelly! Say mama!"

"Mama!" Penelope cheered. Penelope had no idea what she was doing, but seeing this person, the one holding her, so happy made her happy. Also not knowing everything around her, she was happy that this person she enjoys spending time with was responding to something she's heard a million times before today. Now she knew how to get attention from this one. "Mama!"

"Yes! Yes Penelope! I'm your Mama!" Mal said with happy tears. She then pulled Penelope into a hug. "I love you, Nelly. Mama loves you!" She cheered.

* * *

By her first birthday Penelope was speaking a few more words, was able to stand up on her own and was only able to walk while holding onto some object or someone else's hands and using them to move along. But Mal was sure that Penelope would walk soon. "She's a smart girl. She'll learn to walk soon. It's that stupid potty training though that I am doing everything I can to get her trained!"

November Mal applied to a few schools. Some community colleges and of course Witch University. She also applied for scholarships and grants and saved whatever she could for college use. She applied early to all of her schools and now just had to wait until late January and early February to hear back from them.

December's Christmas came and although Mal was so happy to be with her new friends and her daugher, she wished she was with her old friends. And of course Christmas reminded her of what had happened to her. As terrible as it was for Mal the only good that came out of it was her beautiful Penelope.

Months passed and by late January Mal had heard back from her colleges. She applied to ten of them and was accepted into eight of them, declined at one and wait-listed for one. But Witch University was one of the first ones to accept her and even offered Mal a great package deal that gave her a full ride for three of the four years. Mal decided to go to Witch University and just save up for her final year at the school. At least Mal could just walk to the school.

She double majored in Art and English, with a minor in child education. The workload for three classes was fucking hell. She knew it would be hard but never this hard for her.

The school's rule of no-magic was still applied and the professors had ways of knowing if a magic ability student used magic for homework assignments. So Mal had to do her homework the old, fashion way. She almost never had free time due to homework plus her job at the diner (she was forced to quit the elementary school job because she didn't have enough time). She only had little time and usually that little time was just for Mal to bath Penelope, feed Penelope or get Penelope into bed. She was depressed at times, even to the point she would skip a class or two to stay home and play with Penelope.

The first full year of college was shit for Mal. But she had to do it for herself and her Nelly.

She passed of course and was very happy about that. The spring semester was a little harder as Mal found herself wanting to draw the environment around her and wanting to play with Penelope a lot more at a park. But she passed the classes of course.

* * *

Summer she had her diner job from six at night to eleven at night on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, but every day she worked as a camp counselor at the camp that Penelope went too, over on an island that was three miles away from Halloweentown. She was glad that Penelope was making a couple of friends from the camp; a ghost girl named Jessalynn was her best friend. Jessalynn's father was a real estate agent and her mother was a stay-at-home mother. Since both girls got along well, Jessalynn's mother usually watched Penelope for Mal whenever Mal needed a sitter. Jessalynn's father helped Mal find an affordable place to live too.

By the end of the summer Mal had moved out of Sadie and Weston's home and moved into a small, two floor house with two bedrooms and a single bathroom on the upper floor. The house wasn't in town, but wasn't too close to Sadie and Weston's home either. It was one of the few homes on Cryptstone central, about a thirty minute walk from town, that was a small home. The rest of them were older, bigger and more historic-like with their vintage styles.

But the mother-daughter duo loved their home nonetheless.

This was her life for the next couple of years. Though it was all happy for the purple hair fairy Mal wished she was with her old friends growing up and experiencing life and adventure together.

* * *

Mal looked over at the table stand next to her. On it was her cell phone, a clock that blinked 3:15 AM, a frame that held two pictures (Mal holding Penelope in the hospital, then a recent one a few weeks ago at a park), her I.D badge for her job at the art museum. She liked it there, but it was her side job she liked the most; pottery. She had it as a class for her senior year of college and actually enjoyed it a lot more than she imagined. Beyond the stand was the bright moon, reminding her that she still had a few more hours of sleep to take in before the day began.

Mal felt a shift next to her side and turned. Penelope was rested next to in a deep slumber. She had been having a few nightmares so she slept in her mother's bed for the night, holding her brown teddy bear with the purple hair bow and wrapped in her pink blanket. She shifted a tiny bit before resting again. Mal giggled softly and leaned down to kiss Penelope's head.

"Happy birthday, Penelope." Mal whispered. She shifted herself gently under the covers as to not wake the birthday girl, and to get some sleep. Mal looked out the window at the moon once more and smiled. "Happy birthday, Ben."

* * *

 **WOW! Long chapter! And so much information is learned in this chapter about Penelope! :)**

 **Happy Holidays! Maybe I'll see/write to you guys next year! ;)**


	36. October 1

_**Hey look! I made an update before 2016. That's cool!**_

* * *

 **36: October 1.**

The following morning Ben was all set to get to Halloweentown. How he would get there though, was the real question. Fairy Godmother had mentioned something about a portal that they used to travel around quickly. There was also a bus option too. Ben didn't mind either way, though the portal sounded pretty fun.

Ben waited for Fairy Godmother inside the castle throne room for she would help him crossover to Halloweentown. He wondered what Halloweentown would be ike. He had looked online and found some photos of what Halloweentown looked like and it seemed so beautiful and the creatures that live there were so vastly different from one another, yet acted like nobody was different either.

Fairy Godmother came into the throne room a while later. "Are you ready, Ben?" She asked.

"Yes." Ben told her as he stood up from sitting on the steps.

"When you arrive you will be greeted by the mayor and he will show you the way to the meeting room, where he and the council members of Halloweentown will discuss with you about the extended program."

"OK." Ben said.

Fairy Godmother smiled, then with her hands held them up facing the opposite wall. "No wand?" Ben laughed.

"Not for this," Fairy Godmother said with a smile. "A little trick I learned from a friend named Aggie. You may want to stand back a little bit."

Ben took a few steps back as Fairy Godmother looked onward, took a breathe and looked at the clock. She then released words from her mouth. "We call on the dreams of creature and mortal, to heal the wound that worlds divide. From now on, we each can create a portal, and each of us our own path decide."

Wind was blowing from the opposite direction of where Ben and Fairy Godmother stood. Ben shielded his eyes as bright light emerged from where the wind was blowing. Something was forming before his eyes. Suddenly a magical door-like thing formed in front of him. The archway was of gray stones and in the middle the doors slide open, revealing a clear white light on the inside.

"Whoa." Ben said, amazed at the sight before him. This had to be maybe one of the coolest things he's ever seen in his whole life. "This is very cool."

"And there is no time limit. Not like before in the past." Fairy Godmother said. "Have a safe trip Ben."

"Thank you." Ben smiled, zipping up his jacket. He stepped forward to the portal, took a breathe, then walked into it. The portal then closed and disappeared after that.

* * *

Mal finished piling the two pancakes onto the plate that read 'Birthday Girl!' (she made it on Penelope's second birthday) and poured milk into the class cup. Mal then lifted her hands up and a banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Penelope!' was lifted and hovered over the room with balloons on the ceiling. "Great."

"Mommy!" Penelope's voice called out as foot steps came running into the kitchen. "Mommy! It's my birthday!"

"I know it is!" Mal smiled. She picked up Penelope and held her. "Your mommy's big girl now!"

"I'm a full hand." Penelope smiled. "Party time now wit friends?"

Mal giggled. "No silly Nelly. The birthday party is going to be tomorrow around three."

"That a long time."

"It'll come quicker before you know it." Mal said. "We have to go out in a little while to get some last minute things for the party. That way we're not in a huge rush tomorrow. Tonight it's going to be Auntie Sadie, Uncle Henry, Uncle Weston and Uncle Alex tonight."

"Okay mommy."

"Good. Now hurry up and eat now."

* * *

Ben left the other end of the portal that had just opened, a little off to the side where the bus stop was landing. Literally landing from the sky and a bus following after that. That walk was something he would never forget. He came upon Halloweentown and froze in his steps. The pictures he had seen online were good, but the real thing was more wonderful. The colors and the sights and smells of Halloweentown was quite superb.

Ben walked towards the center where the pumpkin stood with it's candle lit up inside. Smiling he was excited about this new place. "I'm going to have to walk around after this and get a good view before going back to Auradon." He said to himself. He felt someone tap behind him and turned to find someone with needles sticking out of her skirt.

"Are you Benjamin of Arandelle?" She asked very cheery.

"Um, Ben of Auradon." Ben said.

"OH HO! RIGHT!" The cheery woman yelled, picking up a note from one of the needles. "That's what it says right here! OOPSIE DASIES! Come follow me, I'm escorting you to the chambers where the council members and mayor Dalloway are waiting."

"Oh, thank you." Ben said and followed the woman as she practically skipped the whole way to where the chambers were. "Strange woman."

* * *

Mal finished tying up her boots for the day then stood up and put her jacket on. "Penelope?" She called at the top of the stairs. "You almost ready?"

"Coming mommy!" She replied as she left her bedroom and decended down the staircase as she held onto the railing. "All set mommy!"

Mal eyeballed Penelope, who's jacket was on but the buttons were not buttoned correctly and Penelope's hair was a wild mess. Mal giggled as she walked over to the little girl and got down on her knees. "I see you managed to get dress all by yourself."

"I said I could."

"And you did a good job!" Mal said. "Just let mommy fix your jacket buttons, okay?"

"Okay." Penelope said to her mother. "Mommy? How many kids are coming tomorrow?"

"All your classmates from your homeroom." Mal said as she began to unbutton the jacket. "Barry, Daniel, Jackie, Rosemary, Wendie, Steve, Jackson, Mark, Bennett, Brett, Lacey, April, Larissa and Jessalyn."

"Oh okay." Penelope said.

Mal finished the last button of the jacket and shifted the jacket around to make it more comfortable. She couldn't help but smile at the pretty dress that Penelope had on. It was a shade of violet, with a black sequin belt around the waist and black shoulder parts that had little gold studded spikes on them. "Do you like the new dress?"

"Yes! Auntie Evie make pretty dresses!" Penelope said. "And you know Carlee, the toy doggy dalmatian Uncle Carlos send me last year for my birthday? Auntie Evie made a dress for Carlee too this year and Uncle Jay sent this dark red bracelet with little spikes that don't hurt if they accidentally touch someone really, really hard." Penelope said as she held up her wrist. Both the toy dog and the bracelet Mal had gotten, but told Penelope that her uncles Carlos and Jay had sent them to her.

"I bet you and Carlee are going to be queens of the ball." Mal said as she finished button up Penelope's pink jacket. "There, all set."

"I look pretty!" Penelope giggled.

"Yes you do, beautiful girl!" Mal said then she leaned in and kissed Penelope's nose. "Come on Nelly, let's get going." Mal said as she stood up then lifted up Penelope and carried her out the door. Mal looked up at the sky and smiled. It was a little, light gray. But it would get sunny later. Mal took two steps forward and then lifted off the ground, flying in the sky. Why not? She does have fairy blood in her!


	37. Exploring Halloweentown

**OK so this is probably the last chapter...of 2015. So I'll see you Princes and Princesses in 2016.**

* * *

 **37: Exploring Halloweentown.**

Ben, after a few hours of the meeting, was brought out of the chambers being held by Mayor Dalloway. "I really wish I was a warlock." Ben laughed.

"It can be fun. I remember the years I didn't have magic." Ethan Dalloway said, memerizing the days years ago.

"I still don't see why you had to give up yours by force if your father did all the bad things."

"I was just being a good son and following his footsteps I guess." Ethan shrugged. "At least before senior year of college ended, with my brother-in-law's help, I managed to convince the council of Halloweentown to give back the Dalloway magic to me since I really didn't help dad in his plans, I just sort of knew about them."

"And saved Halloweentown several times." Ben added with a chuckle. "Well glad turned out well."

"Sure did," Ethan smiled and glanced down at his wedding ring. "I've gotta go back to the office but feel free to take a tour if you want before heading home. Want me to get a tour guide?"

"No thanks. I like exploring on my own." Ben smiled. "Thanks though."

Soon after that Ben was off on his own to explore Halloweentown. He walked abouts the town looking at the stores and food places in the town as well as the many vast creatures that lived here. All of them so different from one another in shape, size and color. The weather was a bit cold, but it felt like the October weather. That perfect weather that was crisp, not too cold but still cold enough for a light jacket. The leaves were red, orange, yellow, brown, gold, Spring green and some bare naked! The ones that had leaves; a lot of them rested in the tree and the rest of them were on the streets that were mostly made of cobbler, but flat too.

A couple of people greeted him and, strangly, Ben was surprised when nobody reacted to who he was specfically. Not that he cared really and- honestly- he didn't care if they knew of his background so much. But most people at first sight knew who he was and began going wild when they were face-to-face with King Ben of Auradon. He smelled something delicious. It had a sort of caramel and pumpkin fragrance, yet a hint of honey too. What was it?

Ben followed the smell to a kiosk stand where there were donuts baking over a fire. Some of them pumpkin flavored and some of them caramel flavored. But both were laced with sweet honey added, with sugar and cinnamon as topping options too. Ben inhaled the delicious smell and exhaled. "This smells awesome!" He smiled. He looked up at the mummy and asked how much two of them were. On October first of Halloweentown all foods and drinks were given out for free to celebrate the month of October and welcoming Halloween early. Ben took the two plus an apple cider.

He took a bite into one of the pumpkin flavor doughnuts and nearly fell to his knees. These were a hundred times better than the ones back in Auradon that the cooks made in the autumn season. He chased down the food with a gulp of the apple cider and he wanted to just die and go to heaven right there. Oh shit these were just too appetizing top eat slowly. He wanted to chow all this down in seconds.

He did so. In about three minutes of getting the doughnuts and the apple cider drink, Ben had devoured the whole snack.

He walked a bit further and passed a movie theater that had the two current movies playing; _Dreadwoods of Fair, Bloody Moonlight Wolves_ and the second one made him stop and stare at the words. _Fairy Vindictive Malevolent_.

The post read the summary as some fairy that holds everyone hostile until they learn the true meaning of beauty or something silly like that. But it wasn't the details of the movie it was the first word of the title and the first three letters of the last word that caught his attention. Fairy Mal. Backwards it was Mal Fairy. And changing the words around for the last word, such as getting rid of the 'I' and replacing it with an 'E' and then switch the 'E' and the 'A' and the name would be Faery. Mal Faery.

Ben's Mal Faery.

Suddenly Ben felt a strange urge to throw up. "Ugh. I ate that food too quickly!" He held his stomach. Be barfed a little bit, hitting the ground, then turned to the movie theater and ran inside to find the boys bathroom.


	38. Lunch On

**Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful and safe New Years Evie ;)**

 **Sorry, that sounded lame, but I had to make that joke.**

 **I'm posting this chapter almost an hour after the new year in my time zone because I have no life right now and I'm a party pooper and don't go out at night, ha ha.**

* * *

 **38: Lunch On.**

Mal held her left hand onto Penelope's right hand, as her right hand held a bag filled with different candies and stickers for the goody-bags tomorrow. "Two more places and then we can get lunch."

"Where mommy?" Penelope asked.

"Anywhere you want, birthday girl." Mal smiled and looked directly at Penelope. She heard someone barf a few feet in front of her. Gross. _Go back to the bar, drunk!_ She thought bitterly. She didn't care to see whoever the drunk was. Mal stopped walking and got down to Penelope's level. "Where do you wanna go for lunch?"

The small purple hair girl thought for a few minutes. "Ice cream!" She cheered.

"For dessert, sure. But for lunch, where?"

"McSpookers."

"With an Oreo McSpooky at the end?" Mal asked. Penelope jumped up and down in excitment. "Whoa okay Nelly!" Mal laughed. "We'll go there in a little bit."

Mal and Penelope walked a couple of more steps forward; Mal looking at a list that she conjured up to levitate in front of her and Penelope sort of jumping up and down with every step taken. Mal whipped her head, the list dissapearing, just in time for Mal top force a stop and yank Penelope back.

"Yuck!" Mal yelled.

"Yucky! Yucky! Yucky!" Penelope giggled.

"Ugh! Who vomits on the streets without trying to find a cab first?" Mal groaned. She sniffted again. She smelled pumpkin doughnuts with honey and an apple cider drink. She knows it too well. She and a bunch of her high school friends during the summer all binged on this food and tried to hold their vomit in the most. She won once. But the smell it creates with the vomit was horrible. "Yuck." She said as she shifted pass it and moved along.

* * *

 **Ugh! They were so close to meeting!**


	39. More Travels, New People

**Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful and safe New Years Evie ;)**

* * *

 **39: More Travels, New People.**

After a thirty second throw up session in the bathroom Ben left the theater bathroom and came back outside, finding the fresh air...refreshing. "Don't devour everything in sight, Benny Boy." He told himself and then laughed.

He followed down the street for a bit looking at some other sights before him. When he arrived at an intersection he stood on the edge of the corner waiting to walk across. He heard music all around him and couldn't help but smile. It was pretty nice music too. Though he had just vomited, he was hungry again. "Damn I'm starving." He said.

"I know this really nice place." Someone said as they came up next to Ben. "It's pretty good food. Junk, fast food, but good too."

Ben turned around and saw a boy around his age with golden blond hair, eating a bowl of what looked like berries. "I'm new here."

"No kidding. I know every single creature from giant trolls and goblins to little tiny Tom Thumb and his friend Thumblina." He said. He held his hand out and said, "Vlad."

"Vlad?" Ben asked as he shook Vlad's hand. "Nice name."

"Thanks. And yeah, I know this great place. It's a little over that a way past the dentist office and right next to the movie rental store." Vlad told him. "McSpookers. It's cool hamburger place."

"I love hamburgers." Ben said with a smile.

"Yeah. This girl I know has a daughter and her kid loves that place." Vlad said. "Wouldn't be surprised if I saw them here today since it's the girls birthday."

"McSpookers." Ben said. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

 **Yay! Short Chapters!**

 **Yay! Ben is going to McSpookers!**

 **Yay! Ben _might_ see two purple hair faeries at McSpookers!**


	40. Post Office

**Hello everyone!**

* * *

 **40: Post Office.**

Mal finished placing the cake order at the bakery; chocolate cake with violet colored icing on the edges, colorful flowers set around the base and the message 'Happy 5th Birthday, Penelope!' written in pink, she grabbed Penelope from the flower shop next door and went to the last place before lunch.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"How come Auntie Evie, Uncle Jay and Uncle Carlos never come see us?" The little one wondered.

Mal kept walking and thought of an answer. She never thought of this question before. "Well, because... they live far, far away. It takes a long time to get to Halloweentown from where they live."

"Where that?"

"Isle of...Auradon...na. Isle of Auradonna." Mal said, knowing that it sounded lame as hell. "It's far, far, far away. It would take them a full... two weeks to get here...because none of them have magical powers. And so it would take them two weeks to get back, and they're all busy with work and such and they have a hard time getting days off of work, let alone almost a whole month off from work."

"Oh okay." Penelope smiled. "Can we go meet them one day, mommy?"

"Sure honey. Maybe one day." Mal said. "Come on Nelly, just one more stop and then lunch."

* * *

Mal and Penelope made their way to the post office where Mal her to check on a couple of orders that she sent out a few days ago. Since she loved pottery she sold them on some artsy selling website throughout all over the world (Under her alias name, Melissa Fairland). It was decent and she liked it a lot. While waiting at the front desk for the receipts that would tell her if the order(s) were at the post office of the c and if it had already been picked up or sent out for delivery.

While waiting for the receipts Mal looked over at Penelope. Penelope had found one of her schoolmates, Lacey, and the two girls were sitting on a bench facing one another playing patty-cake together. Mal smiled as the two girls giggled together. Though she sighed. She was thinking about Penelope's question earlier about wondering if she was going to meet her uncles and aunt one day in the future.

Maybe Mal could go back to Auradon and visit. When Penelope was a teenager. At least by then Ben would probably be married with lots of children. Lots and lots of children More than Mal could bare since her curse prevented her from having any children after Penelope. Maybe Evie and Doug would be married too with their own little dwarfs and princesses. And maybe even Carlos and Jane would be married with lots of puppies and children. She laughed as she thought about Jay and Audrey. Maybe Audrey would only have one, as the thought of having to carry and give birth again would cause nightmares.

She missed her friends.

"Hey Mal." A guy said as he carried someone else's head that had receipt in his mouth. "John's head fell off his body and his body is missing in the backroom." He explained as he placed John's head on the desk.

"No problem." Mal said and took the receipt out of John's mouth. "So most of them were picked up, I see?" Mal looked at the receipt.

"Looks like it and no breakages either." John replied. "Say, Jeff, get the box below here." Jeff picked up a box wrapped in red wrapping paper with blue ribbon. "Chelsea wanted me hand this over before Bennett knocks it over and breaks it tonight."

"Oh okay," Mal said as she took the present. "Thanks. And thanks again for finding the movie for me, I couldn't find it anywhere and the last one I got for Penelope was subtitled and spoken in Chinese."

"No problem." John said. "See you later."

"See you." Mal smiled and turned to leave and went to Penelope. "Ready Nelly?"

* * *

Mal walked down the street to McSpookers giving Penelope a piggyback ride. _One day we will see Ben and Auradon._

 **McSpookers next. Maybe they will meet, maybe they won't. Who knows?**

 **Oh wait, I do. (evil laugh).**


	41. Almost

**41: Almost.**

Ben chowed down the last of his hamburger while Vlad slurped his strawberry milkshake. "This food is delicious!" Ben smiled.

"A bloody burger is better." Vlad said.

"Blood?"

"No real blood, stupid. It just extra red juicy." Vlad laughed. "Mortals." He said.

"Oh okay." Ben said. Then his phone rang. "Excuse me." Ben stood up and wiped his mouth and left the table, heading towards the bathroom to get some privacy.

* * *

Inside of the bathroom Ben answered his phone, hearing Audrey's voice in the background.

 _"Benjamin! Where are you? That meeting should of ended hours ago!"_

"It ended about an hour ago, Audrey. I'm just taking a tour of Halloweentown, that's all." Ben explained. "I'll be home in a few hours."

 _"Did someone forget their own birthday party?"_

"No," Ben groaned. "I'm just spending the first half of my birthday alone for a while, that's all."

 _"You are so depressing right now, it's killing the birthday today. And it's YOUR birthday!_

"I know." Ben laughed. "Was that all? Wondering where I was?"

 _"No no, not that. I'd ask Carlos but he would just spill the beans to Jay."_

"What is it?"

 _"His birthday is the tenth of November and I need to order something right now so that it comes here at least one day before!"_

"Why didn't you order it a while ago?"

 _"First of all I tried to knit something—"_

"Hold the press! Audrey actually did _real_ work this time!" Ben laughed.

 _"Shut up Ben! And I don't have to tell you everything that is going on with my life, you know." Ben could just image Audrey with a hand on her hip and rolling her eyes. "So I have a couple of things that I think he will like—"_

"If your his girlfriend, shouldn't you know what he likes?"

 _"Benjamin I swear I am going to throw a pile of shit that Hanz picked up at you if you keep this up!"_

"How dare you argue with the king!" Ben laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Tell me what you've got so far on the order list? How much so far?"

 _"I have about fifty ideas in mind."_

Ben rolled his eyes. Well shit, he's going to be in here for a while.

* * *

 **Moments Before...**

As soon as Ben had left for the bathrooms, Vlad finished chewing on a french fry when he spotted two purple hair girls walk into the place. "Hey! Faerys!" Vlad stood up and, in one second with his vampire speed, was standing next to them. "How's my lovely girlfriend?"

"Aw, do you keep thinking I'm Janet?" Mal laughed. "Hello, my name is Mal."

"Always rejected by pretty Mally." Vlad told her. "I'll take it."

"Stop it, my name is Mal. And at least you take it. Some guys don't get it."

"You always respond like that to me. What's that suppose to mean?"

"Long, long, long story."

"Hey, I'll be around for a couple of more centuries." Vlad laughed. He looked down at Penelope and smiled. "Hey birthday girl. What are you now, three?"

Penelope shook her head with a smile and held her whole left hand up. "Five."

"Darn, fives years since you've been born." Vlad chuckled. "Can't believe it's been that long. Feels like yesterday the two of you arrived here in town and your mommy and I started high school. Right Mally?"

"It's Mal!" She stressed out. "For once I agree." Mal told him. "We're just getting something for on the go and we'll be out of here."

"Aw shucks. I wanted you to meet my new friend. He's in the john right now." Vlad said as he followed the girls to the front.

"What's his name?" Mal asked. Vlad paused and tried to think of it. "You forget?"

"Come to think of it... I don't think I ever asked. I just feel a friend vibe from him." He said.

Mal rolled her eyes. Vlad had grown up a little bit. Though still immature at many times, he didn't harass her so much about going on a date with her. Now he just joked that he an her were dating. But overall, he was a _hundred times_ better than that blond, fucking bastard. Mal turned to the flower-woman and placed the order to go.

"So what time is Penelope's party tonight?" Vlad asked.

"Just her aunt and uncles and I. Her friends tomorrow."

"My invite got lost in the mail." Vlad said.

"I'd rather invite Kalabar than you."

"Oh shit! That's wild!" Vlad roared out a laugh. Mal shot a death stare at him. "So what time tonight?"

"Not invited." Mal said.

"Fine," Vlad told her. "I've got better things to do."

"With your boyfriend who's taking forever in the bathroom?" Mal giggled.

"Silence you fairy!"

A few minutes passed and the whole order, including drinks and the ice cream, were inside of the small brown paper bag. Mal turned back to Vlad. "See you later, Vlad."

"Catching the bus?"

"Nope." Mal turned to an empty part of the room. She held her fingers up and said, "Home for now until later in time, open a portal to bring us home until a later jive." A pink-white- smokey circular, swirling portal opened in front of them, some wind blowing gently in front of the trio. "Portal way home."

"Until a later jive. Cleaver." Vlad said. "Later Mally."

"Stop calling me Mally." Mal said. "Or I'll put your pants on fire again."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop!" Vlad held his hands up in the air. "Just wanted to be funny."

"Good. Bye Vlad." Mal said as she and Penelope walked into the portal.

* * *

Ben had to fake his cell phone dying to get Audrey to shut up. If she listed one more possible item for Jay's birthday Ben was going to lose it. Who knew how much a girl had for gift ideas?

When Ben left the bathroom he saw Vlad, standing in front of a portal thing. Ben walked over and saw that the portal was getting smaller.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"My friend Mally and her kid Penelope." Vlad said, laughing because he knew Mal couldn't stop him now from calling her Mally. "So, take a long shit enough?"

"No. A friend of mine was having boyfriend problems."

"Ha ha! Girlfriends! Can't live with them, can't live without them!"

Oh you can live without them and for Ben, it killed more than his father being mean to the Enchantress a very, very long time ago.

"So? What next?" Vlad asked.

"Oh I'm just going to walk around some more. Thank you though, for the food direction."

"Hey no problem." Vlad said. "See you on the spook side."

"Goodbye." Ben said and left.

* * *

 **SO CLOSE! SO VERY, VERY, CLOSE!**

 **And just in case it was worded strange; Ben came out of the bathroom SECONDS AFTER Mal and Penelope went into the portal. So Ben did NOT see either of them.**

 **But they could be meeting very, very soon.**


	42. PB and S

**OK So since we are VERY VERY** **VERY VERY** **VERY VERY close to Bal being reunited, I'll try to upload the chapters as soon as possible so that you can all put down the pitch forks and weapons and not hurt me.**

 **You are going to like me a teeny bit for this chapter.**

 **Also, thank you all for 200 plus reviews. I know that I do a lot of cliffhangers and suspense, but that is the joy of reading stories.**

 **OK, shut up now Ember411.**

* * *

 **42: P.B and S.**

An hour and thirty minutes passed. Mal was in the living room setting up for the party tonight. With the help of her magic she was going quickly and getting things done soon. Penelope was outside playing with her dolls. Mal finished the last of the details in the living room, then finished by conjuring up glitter that shined different colors on the walls.

"Sweet." Mal said as she examined her work. She yawned loudly, feeling a cat nap coming up. Mal walked to the front door and looked out, finding Penelope having a pretend tea party with her dolls and animal toys.

Mal smiled then turned back to the house and flopped on the couch to get in a cat nap, sleep overcoming her in seconds.

* * *

Ben had been walking around for the last hour or so trying to figure out how to get back into town. He had dazed off while walking and ended up in a a neighborhood and now knowing how to get back into town. Not to mention that it didn't look like anyone was outside or at home either. "And to think, I was always worried about getting lost in that stupid Small World ride and being murdered by those lyrics." Ben said as he joked a little bit to make it less akward at the moment. He gulped out of habit, but felt his mouth dry up. "Blah, thirsty." Ben said.

He began walking in what looked like the direction back to town. He had passed a few homes before stopping to drink some saliva from his mouth. It didn't help too much. "I knew I should of bought that water bottle earlier."

In second something happened to Ben. There was a water fountain that appeared in front of him that was shaped like the ones back at Auradon Prep. But the water fountain was made out of water, with water coming out of the spout of the water fountain. Ben thought he was making this up in his head before he turned to his left and saw where the water source came from.

A girl stood there. Maybe about six years of age, with shoulder length purple hair and fair pale skin. Her dress was the color shade of violet with a black belt around the waist and black shoulder parts that had little gold studded spikes on them and black ankle boots. She had her hands up and water was showering out of them, creating the fountain. She was smiling at Ben too.

"Is this for me?" Ben asked.

The small girl nodded. "It's fresh." She giggled.

Ben lifted an eyebrow up. What harm from a small child could happen? Ben leaned down and began slurping up the water. He's had fresh water and purified water, but this water was a lot better. It had to be the best water. He slurrped for a couple of seconds before leaning back up and wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve. "Thank you." He said to the girl.

"Sure." She said, putting her hands down and the water fell flat onto the ground.

"Can you point me the direction to town?" He asked her.

The girl with the purple hair looked at him and shrugged. "Not sure."

"No idea?"

"Whenever mommy and I go to town, she either flies us or if we're in a hurry she uses a magic door." The girl replied. "I think I know the magic door." The girl held her hands up again and said a spell. "Downtown until home later in time, go downtown until the next jive."

Nothing happened.

"From the mortal world depart we now on this the night All Hallow's eve; back into Halloweentown through the portal we take our leave." The girl tried.

Nothing.

"I guess a bus could work." She said. "Over there."

Ben looked over and saw a bus stop post magically appear by some witches and other creatures. The front of the bus read 'Downtown' and Ben smiled. He turned and thanked the girl and turned to run over to the bus. He got on, paid and sat in the back in an empty seat with a free window spot. He looked out the window and gazed at some homes before feeling the bus shake and within seconds zoom off in the air.

"A flying bus? That's awesome." Ben smiled. He kept looking out the window and appeared down at the streets. They seemed like blurs to him due to the speed of the bus flying rapidly. "This is really awesome."

* * *

Mal woke up from her nap a few hours later, feeling as if she had been asleep for longer than she planned, and rolled off the couch, hitting the floor with a splat. "Damn." She said as she pushed herself up. She then pushed herself up off the floor and she walked to the front door to find Penelope. "Nelly?" She called outside. Penelope wasn't there, but her toys and tea set were still there. Mal was confused so she went back inside and jogged up the stairs into Penelope's room. "Penelope?" Mal asked as she opened the door. Empty. Mal ran into her room, sometimes Penelope slept on Mal's bed for a nap. "Penelope?" Empty. Mal ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Penelope!?" She asked a bit louder. Mal opened the basement door and screamed down there. "Penelope!?" Empty.

"Where the hell is she!?" Mal asked aloud. Penelope had never done this before. She knew she had to stay home and she knew that if Penelope wanted to go to a friends home she had to tell Mal. At least then Mal could walk or fly her over or open a portal for her and send her though it. Overall Penelope would be safe and Mal wouldn't worry.

Mal ran back outside to the tea set and looked up and down the streets, assuming Penelope was playing with a friend in someone else's yard. But she couldn't see a purple hair girl anywhere in sight. "Damn it." Mal muttered. "Glitter of history's past, retrace the steps of

Penelope's two hours last." She said.

Lavender glitter shined up on the ground showing where small feet at been. They were Penelope's feet all right. Mal followed them from the blanket to the bus stop and that was where they ended. "Bus schedule, reveal the last two hours potential." Mal said.

A bus schedule hologram showed up, revealing the stops from this point to the end; south downtown. Mal examined the stops and knew that she nor Penelope had been to any of them. The only three stops that Penelope probably got off were a graveyard, an old haunted mansion where Jessalynn lived with her family as well as eight other families that rented several rooms and downtown Halloweentown. "Well, I'll try the graveyard and town. I'll call Cordelia and see if Penelope is there."

* * *

 **BEN AND PENELOPE MET! THIS IS NOT A JOKE! BEN AND PENELOPE MET, YET THEY DON'T KNOW WHO THE OTHER PERSON IS AND HOW MUCH THEY HAVE IN COMMON!**

 **AHH!**

 **:D**


	43. Penelope and Ben

**We are 4 chapters away from the BIG chapter...possibly ;)**

* * *

 **43: Penelope and Ben.**

 **Hours Earlier...**

Ten minutes later Ben got off the bus into down and walked over to a hot chocolate stand. The bus to the Auradon train station would leave in three hours. Ben knew from there he could take a main bus or a cab to his home. Ben bought a medium size hot chocolate and sat on the bench taking small sips from it. He took in a deep breathe and released it, and then saw someone he remembered from earlier.

The girl with the purple hair. She walked passed him on her way to a mail box, holding a letter in her hands. Ben watched as the girl walked over the the blue mail box, which was much taller than her, and she jumped up to grab the handle. She missed it, but tried again. She missed it that time and tried again. Ben smiled and stood up and walked over to her.

"Need help?" Ben asked her.

The purple haired girl looked up at Ben with wide eyes. "It's a letter to Santa." She told him. "I have to send this to him so he can have time to get the gift."

"And what would that be?" Ben asked as he squatted down to get at her eye level.

"Bring mommy's friends here to Halloweentown for Christmas." She said. "A lot of people get Christmas off and mommy told me it would take a super long time for her friends to get here, since they don't have magic, so I want Santa to bring them here for Christmas."

"Oh really?" Ben smiled as he listened to the adorable little girl tell him. "Aren't you a cute and self-sacrificing girl?" The small girl made a disgusted face at him. "What?"

"I'm not sacrificing myself to some spiritual person who thinks it's OK to have people hurt other people to please the spiritual person!" She said a bit angry.

"How...do you know that?" Ben asked the young child.

"I heard it from my friend Barry who heard it from his cousin Larissa who heard it from her older sister's best friends boyfriend's cousin's best friend's girlfriend's brother-in-law."

Ben laughed. "That's a chain. So, do you need helping sending the letter to Santa Claus?" The girl nodded. "Okay, I'll lift you." Ben put his drink down. He stood behind the girl and lifted her up. The girl opened the top door and slid her letter inside then turned and smiled at Ben.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Ben said and put her back down. "My name is Ben. What is your name?"

Her smile faded as her eyes widened. She heard her mother's voice inside of her head. Don't tell a stranger you name is Penelope. Tell them your name is Penny. "Penny."

"That's a beautiful name." Ben said. He studied her face and he couldn't figure out why but this girl looked very, very familier to him. Why did she look so much like... No. Not possible. This little girl had violet colored eyes, not green. And even then if she had green eyes, it would be impossible for the connection. "Fits you perfectly. Where is your mommy?"

"Mommy sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Ben asked.

"Hmm. She been asleep for a long, long time now." The small girl replied.

 _Dead?_ "Oh, okay, well, where is your daddy?"

"Mommy says I don't need him." She said.

"You don't need him?"

"Nope. Mommy says that I don't need daddy. Mommy says daddy is too busy with himself, himself, himself to even notice that I'm probably getting myself in some sort of trouble. Mommy told auntie Sadie once that daddy likes to have sleepovers at different girls homes. A new girl every night."

"Oh, okay." Ben said, then laughed as he figured what the sleepover comment meant. "So, who do you live with then?"

The girl made a perplexed face. "Mommy."

"You said she's been a sleep for a long time."

"Duh, when we got home an hour past lunch. She was working on the house and she was taking a nap. I saw her breathing before I went back outside to my tea party."

"Oh, I get it now." Ben smiled. "Does she know your here?"

"I left a note for my dolly to give her." She said. "I'm a fairy, magic fairy. It works."

"Are you sure she knows?" Ben asked her. "Are you positive?"

"Yup." The girl said. "Bye." She turned around and began walking away.

* * *

She turned and began skipping away to an ice cream store. Ben stood up and looked at her skip away.

There was something about that girl that stuck out to him. But what? Why did he feel some sort of connection to her?

Maybe it was because he didn't want to leave her alone and since she didn't seem to be in a rush to go home (maybe Halloweentown parents trust their children to be alone on the streets)

Ben felt some sort of obligation to stay with her until she wanted to go home. At least then could tell her mother that she was safe the whole time.

But Ben felt a deeper connection to this little purple hair girl.


	44. Cemeteries, Ice Cream and Twinning?

**Double update Sunday! I'll update later tonight (like midnight because for the past five months I haven't been able to go to bed until 3 AM :P )**

 **Also, Penelope has _always_ had violet colored eyes. They were never green. Mal _will_ explain this to Ben when they meet up.**

 **This was my fault. I should of said it in the chapter she was born, but I wanted to make it more interesting if Ben met Penelope and saw how much she sort of looks like Mal, yet not exactly like Mal.**

 **Sorry :(**

* * *

 **44: Cemeteries, Ice Cream and Twinning?**

Mal checked the graveyard. It took her about an hour to look for Penelope and since she wasn't here or at the mansion, she knew Penelope had to be in town. Mal flew up into the air and began her travel to down to the town. Why didn't Penelope just tell her?

"Well, I rarely told my mom anything at that age. I also thought I could just go off on my own since... I was a whole hand." Mal slapped her face. Of course! The whole 'I'm a big girl now!' feeling that Mal once had, now Penelope had. "Oh, that girl! At least we live in a location where bad things don't happen."

* * *

Ben followed the girl to the ice cream store and then sat at the table next to her with a small bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of him. He kept looking over at her every few seconds to be sure she was still sitting there. He was still unsure why he had a deep connection to the girl.

He looked up and over at her for the tenth time. The girl put her spoon down and looked at Ben. "You know it's not nice to stare at people, right?" She asked.

Ben laughed. "Yes, I know."

"So why do you keep looking over here at me then?"

Ben turned himself to face her. "Well, you look like a friend of mine. From a long time ago."

"Boy or girl?"

"A girl."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes," Ben smiled. "She was beautiful."

"That's good." She said and returned to eating her ice cream. "So did you move here or just visiting?"

"I'm visiting. I had a meeting with the mayor and the council of Halloweentown to talk about stuff." Ben said. "I wanted to walk around a bit before I go home."

"Where's home?"

"Auradon."

"Auradon?" She asked. He nodded. "I've heard about that place. My mommy lived there for a couple of months before she moved here. My auntie and uncles live in a place that sounds like Auradon too...Arendelle I think." **(A/N: You know how little kids have a tendency to not remember things exactly? This is happening now. She's not remembering Auradonna, she is thinking of Arendelle; because she's heard that word more than Auradonna, so Arendelle is sticking out more).**

"Who's your mommy?" Ben asked.

"Mommy."

"I mean what's her name?"

"Mommy." She stated again.

"What do her friends call her?"

The small girl smiled. "Anything but late for dinner."

Ben laughed at that. "Good one."

"I just call her mommy." The girl replied.

"Right." Ben said. "So, do you want to go home after this before mommy wakes up?"

"No, I told you, my doll has the note."

"Right." Ben said.

"Are you going back home soon?" She asked him.

"Eventually. I'm not in a big rush. I sort of have this party later and I'm not really in a mood to party." Ben sighed as he poked his ice cream.

"I like small parties. What sort of party?"

"A birthday party. It's going to big a huge one though. They always are." Ben said. "I just haven't been into my birthday for the past couple of years." He saw the girl smile at him, her violet colored were shining with happiness "What?"

"It's your birthday?" She asked. Ben nodded. "It's my birthday too."

"Well happy birthday Penny." Ben smiled. "How old are you?"

"Five." She said and held up her hand. "I'm a whole hand."

"Wow, that's awesome." Ben smiled. "I remember my fifth birthday...lots of clowns," He shuttered at the memory. Clowns and Ben don't mix well. "Well that's good. Five is a great number."

"If you're visiting, did you get to look at The Wall?" She asked.

"No. What wall?" Ben asked.

"It's a really neat wall that a lot of people worked on last year. Mommy was part of the art group that volunteered to make art on the wall. It's really cool. I can show you if you want." She smiled.

"Well that sounds like a great idea." Ben said, pulling out a napkin to give to the girl with chocolate ice cream on her face. "Here you go." Ben handed her the napkin. She made an angry face at him. "What now, Penny?"

"Who do you think I am!? Snow White!?" She yelled.

Ben couldn't help but laugh loudly. "You're right, I'm sorry. Never take things from a stranger."

* * *

 **"Who do you think I am!? Snow White!?"**

 **Ha ha ha ha.**

 **See you guys later.**


	45. MB

**45: M.B.**

Mal landed at the bus stop in town and searched around. She couldn't see much from above and now here on the ground she saw nothing either. Sighing she turned around and tried to think of a spell that would prevent Penelope from leaving down until Mal found her. Of course Mal memorized every spell she could, yet couldn't find one for this problem. Well, better wing it.

"Little girl with purple hair in town that answers by Penelope or Nelly, prevention will arise when trying to aboard the bus as your feet will freeze like frozen Jelly."

Mal wet silent for a minute then said. "That better work. That has to be the stupidest spell I've ever said. More stupid than that time I spelled Vlad into urinating in public and it backfired and he urinated on me. Well, let's try the park."

* * *

Mal began walking towards the park having a few ideas where her daughter could be. Up a tree, on the swings, on the teeter-totter or playing in the mud with some of the mud creature monsters. She passed the Cool Scream stand (an ice cream and newly added frozen yogurt stand) with the the icon on the front as a pumpkin skeleton riding a broomstick, with a headless person dangling on the back with one arm on the broomstick.

The woman at the stand greeted Mal, as they shared a class together at college and offered her a scoop of spidery web cream (chocolate ice cream with marshmallow sauce) but Mal declined. She asked the woman, Noella, if she had seen Penelope in town. Noella did not but promised to call Mal and then keep Penelope near her to prevent her from missing again.

Mal thanked her and walked away towards the park.

* * *

Seconds later after Mal left the stand where Noella was focusing on a group of kids who arrived to get some ice cream, Ben and Penelope walked passed the Cool Scream stand on their way to The Wall. Penelope had told Ben that the wall made different art designs. That seemed pretty simple for Ben.

The two of them arrived at an empty parking lot where a lot of children were playing hopscotch, jump rope, four square, bounce the tennis ball off the wall, playing with dolls and action figures, throw someone's head around (in this case, Brittany's skeleton head) and other fun child games. Ben found it wonderful that a lot of children were entertained by non-technology stuff.

"Over there." Penelope pointed over at a brick wall.

Ben looked over and saw The Wall. It was magic wall that had changed the content every couple of minutes. From graphic to grafitti, to abstract, to dots and zig zags and scenery and dreamlike scenes. Every single form of pencil, marker, crayon, paint and watercolor texture and photographs and every other form of creative art was used for every single form of art to be shown on the wall. Ben walked over to get a bit closer to the wall and look at all the artists' pieces of art. It looked beautiful.

"This is cool," Ben said as he turned back to the birthday girl, just as a new picture came up. An abstract paining of Auradon Pep's welcome sign, with some familiar students on each side. "You were right about people like these artsy painting and such, Penny." Ben kept looking at her with a bright smile. The imaged changed to an orange sky with purple zigzag lines. Ben turned and saw the orange skylights watercolor design. "I like these a lot."

"Mommy put in a lot of work with her art friends." Penelope said. "Her favorite ones are from a spray can."

"Are any of them made from things found around?" Ben asked. "I've always found those interesting."

"Uh huh." Penelope said. "Mommy took an old chair and ripped off the arms and then sprayed on colors before painting icons and then adding leaves to the legs of the chair. That's it there."

Ben turned upwards and saw the screenshot of the chair made. The legs were bright green, with black paint formed in a way to make it look like the legs were on fire. The rest of the chair was a purple color. Leaves were on the back of the chair where the back rested. The artist initials were on the bottom corner of the screen. _M.B._

 _M.B._ Who was that?

"Any other fun places to go, Penny?" Ben asked her.

"There's this street nearby that lots of games and stuff. It's there all year around." She said. "My favorite game is throwing the rings onto the bottle heads. If you get a ring on a bottle head than you win. But the rings are just small enough to fit the top and there are a zillion bottles in the square so all the rings bounce off the bottles."

"Sounds like fun." Ben smiled.

"There's also this game where you take a small water gun and aim into a kitty's mouth and the kitty's head gets bigger and bigger and the winner is the one who makes the kitty's head go pop!" She giggled. "That's Mommy's favorite game."

Ben smiled. Her giggled was adorable, and yet seemed familier too. "Well then, let's go give that kitty something to drink." He laughed.

* * *

 **Poor Mal getting urinated on by Vlad! :(**

 **So Ben is going to a fun place with Penelope. There he will meet plenty of new people. Clowns, zombies, witches, skeletons, pumpkins, faeries, ect. :)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey so I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and I'm still playing around with the chapters in my head, but I just wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in reading this.**

 _ **Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos get spelled on and their personalities get split up into nine different emotions/people. (Fear, Disgust, Anger, Joy, Sad, Love, Evil, Good, and Gray). Though nobody knows it at first, once they do and they figure out how to get the VK's back to themselves, it'll be a lot harder than planned. Especially when certain emotions aren't supportive of this and others are too busy with much more.**_

 **Sort of a bad summary, but that's it.**


	46. Festival

**47: Festival.**

Ben followed the little girl to the where the festival was being held. When the crowd began to grow larger in the numbers Ben tried to hold little Penny's hand, but she dodged it and kept walking. After the third time Ben tried to hold her hand and she dodged it she stopped and spun around to face upwards at him. "Who do you think I am? Snow White!?" She said a bit loudly.

"I'm not giving you anything. I just don't want to lose you in this crowed." Ben replied.

"You're trying to give me your hand." She said. "I'm not Snow White."

"Right. Okay then." Ben said to her.

He followed her down the end of the road where the festival was being held on a colossal size, opened field, and soon came in contact with hundreds and hundreds of people from all over the universe possibly. Loud band-like music filled the street, various of food scents overtook the fresh oxygen in the air and lots of rides. A roller coaster, a Ferris wheel, a petting zoo, different games that were set up and fun people walking around to keep the guest entertained. Ben's happiness lifted up at bit. He hasn't been to one of these in years and memories flowed back into his head.

"This looks so fun, Penny!" Ben said happily.

"Yeah!" Penelope giggled. "What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know," Ben said as he moved himself down so he was at her level. "It's your birthday Penny. What do you wanna do?"

"It's your birthday too."

"Ladies first." Ben smiled.

"The fun house!" Penelope said with glee in her voice. "This way." She lead the way.

* * *

Mal, already been at the festival for at least half an hour and had checked the fun house and the pizza stand Mal hurried off to the merry-go-round. This was the last place to look for Penelope. If Penelope wasn't here at any part of the festival than Mal would start freaking out a thousand times more and have to report Penelope missing to the police. "This is ridiclous." She muttered.

 _"I met this girl that rocked my world. Like it's never been rocked. And now I'm living just for her, And I won't ever stop"_

Mal stopped when she heard Ben's voice in her head. That's one thing that she's glad about. Ben's voice never left her head and lately, it's been rocking her head more and more. She smiled as she heard more of his voice in her head.

 _"Well did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you every day!"_

 _"A crown doesn't make you a king. We get to choose who we're gonna be."_

 _"I love you, Mal."_

Mal felt a shed tear from her eyes. It's been so long since she cried about Ben, her friends and Auradon that it was weird for her to cry. She wiped her tear away and contiuned forward to the merry-go-round.

* * *

After the fun house was over and Penelope won a frog at a game, she and Ben walked over to the fried dough stand to split a fried dough in half. Ben couldn't help but keep looking at Penelope's little smile and how remarkable it was that her smile looked much like Mal's smile. He missed that smile. Penelope held her water bottle in her hands and she skipped over to a table and sat there. Her feet swung happily, Ben watched, as she opened her bottle of water and used her index and middle finger to lift water out of the bottle and float it up in the air to make a smiley face. Ben smirked as he sat down.

"Were you born with the power to control water or did you somehow get it?"

"Born with it."

"Can your mommy make water move too?" Ben asked.

"No. I asked her if daddy can move water and she told me that he couldn't." She replied. She took off a piece of the bread and held it out for her new frog. "Here you go Hoppa-La."

"Hoppa-La?" Ben asked.

"That's her name. I also have a kitty cat at home. She likes to stay outside though. She's a black kitty named Shadow. Mommy founded her in a box last year during a rain storm and she took Shadow in. Shadow stayed inside for a few days and then left, but that's when we learned she just liked being outside. She climbed a tree."

"Oh really?" Ben chuckled again. "I bet Shadow is a nice kitty."

"Yeah. She's really nice." Penelope said. "Wanna go on the tea cup ride after this?"

"Um, sure." Ben said and pushed his plate away. He knew he'd throw up. "So after the tea cups do you wanna go home?"

"After the Ferris wheel and then I'll probably go home. Mommy should be awake by now." She giggled.

Her giggling all day made Ben smile. He still felt a connection to her and, call it insane, but he sort of felt like a friend to her. No, not just a friend. Like a very older brother. Maybe even...father-like towards her? He just loved this little girl and whatever it was that made her seem special to him, he was glad she had it. He couldn't imagine it on any other little girl.

"Why do you keep smiling, Ben?" She asked him.

"Because you're silly." He replied.

* * *

Mal looked at the fun house again, the petting zoo and at the arts and crafts table. She decided to go to the Ferris wheel and climb up on the side (Hey, she's still a total bad ass and she had to be a bad ass mother now, right?) and get a view up there. If Penelope didn't show up then she'd call the cops.

* * *

Due to some child getting sick on the teacup ride, Ben was forced to go on the merry-go-round ride three times. It's not that he hated it, but the annoying song that the ride played was a pain in the head after the first fifteen seconds. Much worse than that one song. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small, small, small world! He sang that to Mal once and as soon as he began the second verse, Mal threw a giant book at his face. He laughed loudly at that memory.

"What's funny?" Penelope asked.

"Oh nothing Penny. Just remembering a time I sang a song to an old friend of mine and she hated it."

"The same girl from earlier?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You're strange." Penelope said. Then with a grin she added, "I like that!" And giggled.

"Thank you." Ben said. "Penny, can I ask you something?"

"OK."

"Does your mommy let you get the mail?"

"From the mail box? Sometimes."

"OK. When you look at the mail, does it have your address or mommy's name on it?"

"I'm not suppose to say where I live." Penelope said. "And yeah it sometimes has mommy's name on it."

"What's the name on the mail?" Ben asked. He really felt obligated to call her mother and just inform her that Penny was here. Plus, if an address was in the phonebook than Ben could bring the little girl back home. Or try to at least.

Penelope looked at him. She knew the rules her mommy told her. "None of your bees nest."

 _Bees nest? Oh, she probably meant business._ "Well, okay, maybe your house number?"

"Thirty one." She said. Not a full lie, her house number was thirteen. But either way, there were a lot of streets and roads with homes that had thirty one (and thirteen) as a house or apartment number.

"Mommy's phone number?"

"I don't know what her number is!" She answered. The tone of her answer gave away that she was growing bothered by these constant, annoying, personal questions.

Ben didn't want to make her feel pressured or uncomfortable, so he just took that as her final answer and smiled. "Alrighty." A second later the frog jumped off the little girls shoulder and not even a second later she turned around and began chasing him into a large crowd. "Penny!" Ben yelled and ran after her.

* * *

Mal walked over to the Ferris wheel, with a spell already in hand to call from above, that would freeze Penelope within the ten mile radius and a compass would come into Mal's hand and guide her. Why the stupid compass didn't come up when she tried every form a spell, annoyed her. You'd think being a fairy, specfically the daughter of one of the most powerful faeries in the world, would just make all spells work. So far spells she made up on the spot worked for her, though she did miss her spellbook.

Mal shifted to the side when she saw a large crowed in the middle. No time to deal with these slow-ass snails and turtles. She shoved passed a couple of people and creatures, but ended up staying on the edge and just slid her body sideways. The Ferris wheel was close by, at least another five minute walk.

* * *

"Penny!?" Ben called out. "Penny?"

Ben had his eyes on her as he ran after her, but he soon lost sight of the girl and he worried that she could be trampled on. "Penny?" He kept calling out. "Penny!?" He almost roared that time.

* * *

Mal heard someone call out the name Penny a few times, but there had to be more than a hundred people here. At least a third or a fourth of them could be named Penny. Mal fell face forward and landed on the ground. She pushed herself back up, just as the crowed was dissolving, and she brushed off all the dirt from her clothes. "Penelope better have a good reason why she left. This is insane!" Mal growled in anger. This was the first time that Penelope did this so it wasn't too hard or bad, but this would be the last time it's ever happened. She'd swears on it. She took another step forward and tripped again. She checked her shoes and saw that one of the laces came undone. Mal sat on the ground and untied the rest of the shoe, then tied it again tightly.

* * *

Ben lost her. He lost the little girl. Where was she? She couldn't of gone that far, right? If there weren't so many people here with purple hair it'd be a lot easier. He got frusrated though when he couldn't spot her.

He spun around and for a brief second saw purple hair facing him. "Penny!?" He called in that direction.

But instead, the person stood up and they were taller than Penny. Actually as they dusted off their jeans and shirt Ben looked at the back of their head. Call him crazy again but the back of her head looked familiar. It was a girl. She was a little short, her hair was about armpit length, maybe an inch or two longer, and her back in general looked too familiar to look like someone elses back. And, um, her butt was familiar too.

Mal dusted off the rest of her shirt and while still looking down she turned around, still brushing off the dust.

Ben couldn't see her face exactly but from a few certain angles it looked familiar. "Mal?" He whispered softly. Say it loud! "Mal!?"

Mal turned up at the call of her name. She turned both ways and saw nobody act.

"Mal!?" Ben roared.

Mal looked forward and instantly froze. She saw who was in front of her. She blinked a few times, finding it wasn't a dream. This was real. "Ben."

Ben and Mal were staring directly at one another.


	47. Feelings Reunited

**48: Feelings Reunited**

 _ _Ben and Mal were staring directly at one another.__

Mal knew this was real. At least, this seemed so livid to her that she could feel her heart pounding like drums with every second her green eyes laid on Ben. Everything and everyone around her was either slowed down in speed or frozen. Either way, time was passing slowly with every second that she was staring at this kingley creature.

Ben felt the exact same way. He felt like he was dreaming. A beautiful and wonderful dream that he never wanted to wake up from. If he was asleep than he wanted to stay asleep forever. He never wanted to wake up. His heart pounded like a beast. It wanted to get close to that magical, fairy heart that he was gazing at in the moment.

Mal decided to be the big person. "Ben!?" She called out to him.

"Mal!?" He cried out. "Mal?"

"Ben!?" She called out. "Is-is that really you?"

"MAL!" Ben cheered and ran over with wide, open arms.

* * *

Mal opened her arms too and laughed. She never thought she'd see her Ben again. Mal ran towards Ben too and practically jumped into his opened arms. She wrapped and squeezed her tiny arms around Ben's stronger ones as tightly as she could to keep him in the embrace. His hugs felt the exact same way as they did years ago. He smelled the same too and she felt him smiling- his curved mouth against her cheek. This had to be a dream, but a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Ever.

Ben either. This dream shouldn't end if it was a dream. Mal didn't look a day different, just hair length and got a tiny bit taller, but she was still his beautiful Mal. The same smart, sarcastic, joke cracking, smiley face Mal he's ever loved. He throat developed a lump and water filled his green eyes. "Mal," he whispered into her ear. "Is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Mal said back. She pulled away but kept her forehead on his forehead. "Hi Benny Boo." She laughed.

"I've missed...you." Ben said, trying hard to not cry. He was breatheing a bit hard too. Mal began to shift to get out of the hug (but planned to hold Ben's hands), but Ben refused release her. Just yet. "Don't go!" He said in a harsh whispered. "Don't leave me." Mal stood where she was. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Ben said, using one hand to rub the back of Mal's silk-like purple hair. Gosh, he missed playing with her hair. Let alone just touched her purple locks. He pressed his forehead closer to hers and stared directly into her eyes, seeing those golden flecks in eyes. His golden girl. "Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"So...you aren't dead?"

"Nope. I've always been kicking."

"Where-where have you been?" He asked with worry in his voice. "We all thought you got hurt at first and then I found your spell book in the water...so I assumed you died out in sea."

"There was a huge hurricane a couple of days after I left." Mal said. Ben remembered that storm. That's when he reported Mal missing. "My boat was knocked into the ocean and I swam to to the closest land I could see. The next morning when I woke up I learned I was in Halloweentown."

"You've always been here?" He asked. She nodded. "Why didn't you try and call me?"

"I was scared."

"Mal? Scared?" Ben asked. He never imagined her scared of anything less than her mother. "About what? Marriage? Being the queen of Auradon? The baby?"

"What!?" Mal shouted in a worried tone.

"The baby curse. One baby per person." Ben detailed. "Mal, if you were scared about that than I'll tell you again. It's OK." He smiled. "I don't blame you for that, that's not your fault Mal. I don't care if we had a little boy or a little girl. I'll love them for who they are."

"It's not...really that." Mal admitted, biting her lower lip. "And it's not exactly about marriage...not really. Or being queen...really."

"Then what is it?" Ben pleaded. "Tell me, what was going on?"

"It's complicated." Mal said. One would think it could be easier now, five years post, but it wasn't. "Ben?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to break your heart back then. Or now."

"Now?" He was confused. Why now? "Mal...your not going to come home to Auradon?"

"Halloweentown is my home now." Mal told him. "I've made myself a life here."

"Mal, no...Auradon is your home." Ben said. "With your friends and me. Think about Evie and Carlos and Jay."

"Tell them I'm OK. Tell them I'm sorry for scaring them and that I'm sorry for not comoing home."

"Why? Why not Mal?"

"It's complicated."

"Please. Please tell me Mal." He begged.

* * *

Penelope had released her frog onto a lily pad in the lake, assuming Hoppa-La wanted to join her family of frogs that she knew lived in this lake. She stood up and turned back to find that silly Ben boy. She was getting really tired too. Maybe she'll take the bus home and take a small nap before her party with her mommy, aunt and uncles.

She looked at a mirror reflection of herself and stopped too look. She loved the dress her Auntie Evie made pretty dresses and the red bracelet that her Uncle Jay got for her was also pretty. Even Carlee looked pretty too. Maybe Santa will bring them to Halloweentown for Christmas this year. She turned around and skipped away to where she had left Ben at the table.

* * *

Ben was still trying to get Mal to tell him why she couldn't go back to Auradon. "Why?" He asked for the fifth time.

"I'm sorry Ben. I'm so sorry. But's it's just complicated." Mal apologized for the fifth time.

"Mal...please." Ben said again. "It's been five years. For five years I thought you were dead. Five years of being sad and angry and worried and not being able to sleep right every night or even eat a decent meal."

Mal studied Ben up and down rapidly. He did seem a bit on the thinner side.

"Mal, just give me one word, one reason, why you can't come back to Auradon." Ben stated.

Mal trempled. She wanted to give him a reason, but what reason? "Ben?" She said. He leaned in to listen. "I—"

A happy, cheery voice rang out before Mal could finish. "Mommy!"


	48. PB and M

**Guess who got another laptop with the help of their awesome friends!? :)**

 **Whoo!**

 **Anyone who is reading _Nine Times Mal_ I'm going to update in a few days. I'm working on some clothing sets for the characters and need a few days to set them up. And if you are not reading _Nine Times Mal_ then go read it. There is literally going to be a lot of Bal in there.**

 **Also, I just realized in this story that I've been putting the wrong chapter numbers up. Like, in the corner it will tell the actual chapter number, but then I'll write in the wrong number. I caught it just last night, so I'm fixing that now.**

 **Thank you all for being patient with me though. I apologize for so much suspense.**

* * *

 **48\. PB and M.**

"Mommy!"

Mal and Ben both turned to where the source of that familiar voice came from. In a matter of seconds they saw the little girl with purple hair.

Mal grinned from ear to ear. "Penelope!" She said in the happiest of tones.

Ben turned away from Penny, glad that she was okay, and looked back at Mal with a perplexed expression. Why was Mal responding to Penny calling out mommy?

Penelope was close to them in seconds. Arms extended out to get a hug. "Mommy!" She giggled.

Mal shoved passed Ben, walking briskly to her little one. "Penelope!" Mal called out again.

Mother and daughter were reunited again in one another arms. It's not that Mal was worried about not seeing Penelope again (so much) but she definitely hated not knowing where she was all day.

"Penelope, what did I tell you about leaving the house without me knowing?" Mal asked as she looked straight into her daughter's eyes.

"I told my dolly." Penelope said.

"Your dolly?"

"Dolly of mine, tell mommy I went to town and I will be fine." Penelope said.

Oh, well that spell should of worked. Why didn't the spell work? Maybe it was just a little fluke. It happens time to time.

Mal pulled Penelope into another tight hug. "Okay, just tell me in person next time. Okay Nellypop?"

"Ok mommy." Penelope agreed, then hugged her again.

* * *

Ben stood there completely forgotten and flabbergasted. Maybe he thought he had misheard her and was yelling Mally. But no he wasn't deaf and it wasn't so noisy in this area. He definitely heard _mommy_ from her mouth. Penelope? Maybe Penny was a nickname. That would make perfect sense. Why was Mal so close to Penelope though, he wondered. Maybe Mal and her were both lost and Mal's inner goodness couldn't leave Penelope alone and then eventually Penelope saw Mal as a mother figure to her, therefore calling her mommy.

Yes. That made perfect sense.

Ben watched as Mal stood up holding Penelope in her arms, rubbing the tip of their noses together and giggling. Ben there and then saw something that hit him hard in the face. From the side of their faces, Mal and Penelope almost looked identical to one another. Too identical. He had no pictures of Mal when she was growing up, obviously, but he couldn't help but notice that they looked too much alike as they were close to one another.

"Mommy, I had fun today." Penelope said.

"Oh you did?" Mal asked her. "And what did you do today?"

"I sent a letter to Santa and then met someone and showed him around Halloweentown all day. It's his birthday too mommy. His name is Ben." Penelope smiled. "He's really funny. He lives in Auradon."

Mal listened to Penelope's words and when she started to say that she was basically with Ben all day, Mal's mind went insane. Ben had known Penelope all day and had no idea who he was hanging out with all day. "Did you and Ben have fun?" Mal asked her sweetly."

"Yeah! Lot's of fun!" Penelope laughed. Penelope pointed to where Ben stood. "That's Ben, mommy. Ben also kept trying to know where we lived and your name so he could tell you that I was with him all day."

"Well that was very nice of him." Mal smiled, then looked over at Ben. Penelope, too, looked over at Ben with a smile.

Ben's eyes grew a big large. This was one in a billion chances that this was true. But Ben could see, clearly, that without a doubt that Mal and Penelope were too much alike to mistake as anything other than sisters or parent and child. And since Penelope kept referring to Mal as mommy, the latter idea seemed more than possible. Ben smiled and stepped over to the girls. "So, you know Penny?"

"Penelope." Mal said. "She detests the name Penny as a nickname. I only have her use it when she's out in public alone, for any reason, and a stranger begins to talk to her."

"Well that's a good idea." Ben said, though he still was confused. Mal was... a mom? He knows that Mal and himself never did anything that would produce a child, let alone see one another in their underwear. He kept thinking Mal might of adopted Penelope, but they looked too similar to one another for adoption. "So...Mommy?"

Well, time to let it out. "Yes." Mal said. She put Penelope down and pointed over to a game. "Penelope, go over to the game and play a little bit. Mommy has to talk to Ben for a couple of minutes."

"Okay mommy." Penelope said with a smile. She looked up at Ben and waved with a smile at him. "Bye Ben. Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, Penelope." Ben said.


	49. It's Sort Of—

**Well, this was a quick update. :)**

* * *

 **49: It's Sort Of—**

Ben and Mal watched Penelope skip over to the game, then Ben turned to Mal. He tried to keep calm, but it went a little out of him.

"Mother? You're a mother? How are you a mother? Did we...did we somehow do something to make her? Like? Magically? Is that why you left because she would be considered a child outside of marriage? Did you have help? Where are you living now? I can't believe it that your a mother...oh God! Am I a father? I wasn't prepared for this but, hey, I'm good with that and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Benny Boo. Hold in the wild beast." Mal held her hands up. "Yes, I had a baby. No, Penelope is not your child. Yes, in a way, that is why I left Auradon." Mal admitted to Ben. "This...this wasn't how it was suppose to go."

"How? What? How?" Ben was lost at words. "Mal?"

"It's a long, long story Ben. Just please don't be mad." Mal said.

Ben's voice automatically soften. "Of course I'm not mad, Mal. I could never be mad at you. I'm just...so confused right now."

Mal took a breathe of relief. Good, at least he wasn't mad. "Okay."

"She's five today. So that means, if my calculations are right, you were pregnant with her when you left Auradon. Right?" Ben asked. Mal nodded. "When?"

"Christmas. After the Christmas Ball." Mal answered him. "I sort of—"

* * *

Mal had blacked out that whole night after the ball ended. She literally blocked off that anonymous phone number and everything that came after it.

The pain, the anger, the terrible things that happened in the dark woods in that damn dark house. But it was all coming back into her head now. Every single second played in her head over and over again. She couldn't get his smell out of her head, that horrible smell of sex. His blond hair over her purple hair and his mouth over her body. His manly body above her.

She knows what is happening and knows that she can fight him off, but she's in so much shock that she doesn't have any idea what to do or even process what Gasper is doing to her.

Gasper.

This was the first time in years that she's thought of his name. Sure she's met two other Gaspers while in Halloweentown over the past five years. But those Gaspers were not _Gasper._

The son of a blonde bimbo and her two identical bimbo sisters and the son of a man-whore over on the island. The local man whore of the town, the village, of anywhere.

At least he had nerves to not even try that shit on a girl.

Ever.

Gasper was a lot worse than his father, Gaston.

* * *

"Mal?" Ben called her name out. She's been quiet for a few moments after stopping in mid-sentence. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it.

"You just spaced out. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Mal smiled. Mal leaned in and kissed Ben on the lips. Gosh, it felt wonderful to kiss him on the lips again. She never wanted to release the kiss.

Ben either. He may not have kissed her for five years, but he still remember his lips and her lips matching perfectly together when locked together. Ben found himself holding Mal at her waist and slightly pulling her up. She might of gotten an inch taller, but she was still his short little girlfriend that he casually picked up.

Right when the kiss was growing a bit hotter, Mal pulled out of it. Ben tried to keep it going, but Mal pulled away. She looked into Ben's eyes and Ben looked into her green eyes with the golden reflects in them. "Mal." He whispered softly, pushing his forehead against hers.

Mal smiled back, but then heard Penelope calling her over _"Mommy! Look at this!"_ And Mal remembered where she was now.

"Well, good seeing you Ben!" Mal said as she turned around to get Penelope, losing contact with Ben all together.

Wait! What the hell just happened!? "Mal? Mal! Wait!" Ben followed behind her. "You didn't tell me what happened!"

Mal kept ignoring Ben and went to get Penelope, holding back hot tears filling her eyes up. _Shut the fuck up Ben! Just move on like I did!_ Mal picked up Penelope and she briskly walked from the game, Ben still hot on her heels.

"Mal! What's going on? Where are you going?"

* * *

Mal jogged away rapidly. Within a couple of seconds Mal was off the ground and flying in the air, reaching the sky in a matter of seconds. She stopped to look down and saw the boy she loved down below, looking up both confused and hurt. Mal looked back at Penelope and forced a smile. "Come on Nelly. Let's get home for the party."

Whoa. First off, Mal can _fly?_ When did she learn to fly without being a dragon like her mother? Second, where was she going? Ben looked up and saw her fly away. He was hurt and he had no idea why she was so upset.

His Mal was gone again.

* * *

 **No! Why Mal!?**

 **Bal will meet up again in three chapters. That is going to be such a good chapter I promise!**

 **Next up; telling Evie, Carlos and Jay.**


	50. Siblings

**50: Siblings.**

Ben stood there for another minute staring into space. He had to find Mal! He had to go find her and right now!

Blue smoke surrounded the young king though. "Huh?" He wondered. The environment around Ben was slowly going away. He was leaving Halloweentown. "No. Not yet!" Ben called out.

Ben was back in the throne room. His parents and Fairy Godmother there to greet him. "Ben!" His mother called happily. The former queen engulfed her son into a hug. "I thought you were going to ditch us."

"Like the past five years to skip his birthday," The former king added in. "Happy birthday, son." He gave Ben an old slap on the back.

"Thanks Dad." Ben said.

"I heard back from the council, so we're all set for next year." Fairy Godmother said sweetly. "I had a feeling you were going to stick around for a while so there was no rush back until now for the party."

"Party?" Ben asked.

"Like every year since you were born, Ben." His father laughed. "Come on."

* * *

Ben reluctantly followed the older trio out of the throne room and to the back of the castle where the party was being held. Although Ben hadn't been into his past couple of birthday parties, knowing that Mal was alive today on this birthday was the best gift ever.

He threw all the energy into acting like he liked the party (if Mal and Penelope were here, it'd be a lot better and he wouldn't have to act like he liked it) and decided to wait until after the party to inform the former, original group about their fellow friends situation.

He got the message to Carlos, who told Evie, who told Jay, about meeting with Ben in his room after the party ended.

* * *

When the party ended Ben rushed up to his room and waited for the three to meet him up there. Probably ten minutes later, the trio arrived into his room.

"Ben, I'm sorry, I only have ten minutes. Grumpy can only handle the boys for another twenty minutes." Evie said.

"It's twenty past midnight. How are they still up?" Jay laughed. Evie smile but rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea until you have a Derek and a Dwight."

"What's up Ben?" Carlos asked, getting back to the reason they were meeting Ben.

"Yeah, what's up? You seemed super pumped at the party for once." Jay mentioned.

"Guys, this has been like...an awesome day!" Ben cheered. "Don't go talking about it yet...but I have wonderful news!"

"Ginny and Claudia made up?" Evie asked, thinking of two of the next group students that arrived two years after the first group arrived to Auradon.

"No, not yet. Ginny actually tried to shave Cluadia's hair again." Ben said. "No, something happened while I was in Halloweentown."

"What?" Carlos asked.

Ben tried to stay calm. But how could he? "I saw Mal!"

The three of them showed no emotion. Ben was surprised. "Guys, I saw Mal."

"I see her too." Carlos said. "I had a dream about her last night actually. She was trying to tell me to take a staircase to the clam bucket."

"Oh yeah, I had a dream too. Except she turned into a dragon and was chasing Audrey around the room." Jay laughed, erupting a laugh from Evie. "That was a good dream."

"Guys, I'm serious. I saw Mal!" Ben stressed. He was just so happy to see Mal. "I literally saw Mal in Halloweentown. And you won't believe what she's been up too!"

"Ben, did you drink a lot of beer tonight?" Evie asked him.

"What? No! I didn't eat anything at the party. I was stuffed from having lunch with Penelope— Oh shit, guys, she's adorable!"

"Penelope who? Penelope Pox?" Evie asked. "I think she's married, Ben."

"No. She's—" Ben said.

"Dude, you need to sleep." Jay said.

"What!? No! I don't need sleep! Guys I'm being serious!" Ben yelled.

"Ben, I'd hate to sound like Audrey and Chad, but you need to move on. We've accepted Mal's gone and it still fucking sucks." Evie said. Evie rarely ever swore a single swear word. This was her being serious. "It's always going to fucking suck."

"Evie! I'm being serious!" Ben said, a bit loud.

"Dude, go to bed." Carlos told him.

"NO!" Ben roared. "I AM BEING SO FUCKING SERIOUS NOW!"

The trio haven't heard Ben roar since, well, he turned sixteen. And that was when he was really angry. They stood there frozen for what felt like a lifetime, before Evie smiled. "Are- are you serious?" Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Yes. I saw Mal." Ben said.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S ALIVE!" Evie sang aloud, jumping up and down. She jumped up and down to Ben and took hands with her own hands. "SHE IS ALIVE! SHE IS ALIVE!" Soon, the two boys joined in on jumping for joy. "IS SHE HERE? WHERE IS SHE?"

"Well, that's the thing." Ben said. "She's still in Halloweentown."

Soon they stopped jumping. "Huh?" Jay asked. "Is she...stuck there?"

"No. She's been living there for a few years now." Ben said.

"Um, does she live with someone named Penelope?" Carlos questioned.

"Penelope? Who's Penelope?" Evie asked.

"That's another thing," Ben said. "And by all means, this information, all of this, stays in this room until things are sorted out." The others nodded in agreement. "Penelope is Mal's daughter."

"Daughter?" Carlos spoke up. "As in, her kid?" Ben nodded. "And you're just telling us now you guys have a kid?"

"Ben, why did you guys tell us earlier?" Evie wondered.

"Well that's a third thing. She's not my daughter." Ben said. "Mal ran off, er, flew off before she could explain."

"Flew off? Oh shit, Mal can fly?" Jay laughed. "Like, is she a dragon?"

"No, she keeps her form. But she can fly." Ben said.

"Why didn't she come back to Auradon?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly, but probably has to do with Mal having Penelope and Penelope not being biologically related to me, so the stupid law says that Penelope can't inherit the throne."

"And Mal's fucking family curse." Jay sighed. "Fuck that dumb ass relative of hers. Stupid lady wanting a second child for free."

"Who even pays real money for a baby?" Carlos butted in.

"I don't care about a stupid law." Ben said. "Auradon can just vote for someone else to be king after I die. I want Mal and her daughter to be here."

"So, how can we help?" Jay asked.

"You guys free to take a trip tomorrow?" Ben smirked.


	51. Night Birthday

**51: Night Birthday.**

Mal arrived back to her home precisely ten minutes in time. She had told Weston and Sadie to just go inside the house if she wasn't there. The party should of started ten minutes ago so she expected them to be there.

However when she arrived, she saw that none of them were here. Sadie, Weston, Alex and Henry weren't here. "Strange." Mal said.

She walked into her house to only find it bare empty. "Sadie? Weston?" She called out, putting Penelope on the ground to roam around. "Guys?" Mal called out again. She walked over to the phone (yes, this old house still had telephones on the wall and sitting on tables) and saw the answering machine blinking three messages. She pressed one of the buttons and listened to the messages.

 _"You have a dentist appointment with Brink Davidson, tomorrow at nine thirty. Please call two hours in advance if you are unable to make the appointment."_

 _"Hey Mal, it's Sadie. Henry's mom fell off one of the reindeer last night during a race and his dad is still out of town for the dentist convention, so I'm helping out with her while Henry does her work in the shop. I'll be back in town not tomorrow, but the day after. Sorry! Tell Penelope I said 'Happy Birthday!' I'll call you later Mal!_

 _"Mal? It's Weston, it's like...three fifty right now, I guess? Hey so I got a call from my cousins ex-girlfriend, who happens to be the sister of Alex's best friend during freshmen year of college, so she, Alex, his friend and I are going over there to hang out with her. Mal, I haven't seen this girl in, like, fifteen years! I'll make it up the day after tomorrow I promise! Happy Birthday, Penelope."_

Well sucks that they couldn't make it to the party, but at least this was the first time they would be unable to do so. And Penelope would understand. Actually, this turned out fine for Mal since she needed to relax a bit and over think about today's events. "Nelly," Mal sang out as walked to where she had seen last Penelope walking into. She saw the little girl putting cat food into a bowl. "Is that for Shadow?"

"Yeah." Penelope said.

"After that let's get you down for a nap." Mal said. Here comes the tantrum.

"No! I don't need a nap!" Penelope snapped. She hated taking a nap during the day.

"Yes you do."

"No!"

"You're cranky because your tried. You need a nap."

"No!" Penelope yelled. There was a raincloud that appeared over her head and growing darker with the seconds.

"Penelope, you're going to take a nap whether you like it or not." Mal said a bit sternly. Penelope was such a sweet little girl, but she did have a temper. Something Mal had at that age, of course. At least this time it was just trying to get Penelope to take a nap.

"No!" Penelope yelled again. The rain cloud above her head released heavy rain above her head. Penelope wasn't getting soaking wet from the rain though. "I don't wanna nap! I wanna play with Shadow!"

"Penelope, you can either take a nap now or go to bed early tonight. Your choice." Mal said.

Penelope stared at her mother. What? Go to bed early? Never. "Fine." She said, but the rain cloud was still lingering.

* * *

After Mal settled Penelope into her bed for a nap, Mal walked down the staircase and walked to a closet. She opened the closet and pulled out a box from the top shelf. She brought it over to the couch and sat down on the couch, opening the box. It held a couple of old pictures from her Auradon days. She looked through a few of them, smiling at the memories, until she found one of her and Ben at his coronation. Though they had been going out for about a week at that point, Ben officially asked Mal to be his girlfriend.

Looking at the picture was wonderful, until that stupid flashback of Gasper and her caused her to drop the photo to the ground and for the next five minutes be haunted by that revolting memory. Once over Mal dried her tears and rubbed her forehead. "Stupid Gasper." She whispered.

Her phone rang and the I.D said it was Sadie. "Hi Sadie." Mal greeted.

 _"Hey! Did you get my message?"_

"Yeah. It's fine. Weston is busy too so he's coming here in two days with Alex."

 _"Oh good."_ Sadie giggled. _"How's the birthday girl?"_

"Super tired. She's taking a nap right now." Mal said, relaxing back on her couch. "How's Chrissy?"

 _"She's fine. A little sore, but she's fine. So anything interesting or fun happen today?"_

Do I tell her? She's just going to harass me more than ever. No, probably not. She's just going to harass me until I decide to go. Or arrive at Ben's castle. "No."

 _"Oh well that's too bad."_ Sadie replied.

"Yeah." Mal said. She then heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder, finding Penelope walking to the kitchen. "Hold on Sadie." She said. "Penelope? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting water Mommy." Penelope called out. "I got it."

A couple of minutes later Penelope was back into the living room with a cup of water. "Who that Mommy?"

"Auntie Sadie." Mal said. "Wanna say hi to her quickly?"

Penelope nodded. Seconds later she was holding the phone. "Hi Auntie Sadie."

 _"Hey Penelope. Happy birthday! Sorry Uncle Henry and I can't be there today."_

"It okay. Wanna hear something fun that happened today?"

 _"Of course."_

"I went to town alone and I met this funny guy named Ben who lives in Auradon," _Oh shit!_ "We played all day today and then mommy came 'round and she and Ben acted as if they knew one another." Penelope was silent for a moment as she listened to Sadie. "Yeah, he was nice to me. He was nice to mommy too. It's his birthday too. I know. He looked really happy when he learned that when we met. No, I didn't tell him. Mommy told me to not give out where we live or her name. I said my name was Penny. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Penelope said then handed the phone back to Mal. "Auntie Sadie wants to talk to you mommy."

Mal cringed, she knew what would be coming, but smiled and took the phone back. "Go back to your nap now honey. I'll be up in a little bit."

"Okay." Penelope said and turned back to the stairs.

Mal gulped. "Hey Sadie." She said with a nervous tone.

 _"Oh nothing interesting happened today, Sadie Butcherson!"_ Sadie mimicked Mal's voice.

"Um, well, really nothing did happen today." Mal said. "Like, we talked, then I left."

 _"Um, did you tell Ben ANYTHING specific about Penelope's being?"_

"Well duh, she met him this morning after she left the house while I was taking a nap." Mal explained. "So he knows about her being."

 _"I mean...ugh, I hate his name or even to bring it up in any case...how Gasper was involved in bringing Penelope to your life. What he did?"_

"No. And I'm...I don't really plan on telling him. He won't find me."

 _"Mal, was he mad when he found out you had a child?"_

"No. A little shocked, but he seemed generally good about it." Mal said. Then, remembering his exact words, she said, "I asked him if he was mad and he replied, 'Of course I'm not mad, Mal. I could never be mad at you.'" But that was when I was just about to explain what happened that gave Nelly to me."

 _"Just about to explain?"_

"I had sort of a horrible flashback to the night...after that I seriously just wanted to get out of there because being near Ben was hurting me. Because of, well, that happening and then having a baby that is not Ben's child."

 _"Mal, he's probably going to go beast on Gasper. But I doubt he'll be pissed off about what happened. Only cold heart jerks are like that."_ Sadie said. _"Hey, I've got to get going now. But I'll call tomorrow."_

"Okay. Bye Sadie." Mal said, then hung up. She leaned all the way back and she rubbed her temple. "Good grief."

* * *

\- Hours later Mal and Penelope, sitting on Mal's lap, were sitting on the floor of the living room with a small birthday cake in front of them; vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and purple icing and pretty flowers. A candle lit in the center with the number 5. "Okay, all ready?" Mal asked. Penelope nodded. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Penelope. Happy birthday to you."

"And Ben." Penelope added. "He's the only person I know with the same birthday as me."

"And Benny Boo too." Mal laughed. "Blow out the candle."

Penelope blew out the candle and Mal cheered then kissing her daughter's cheek.

\- Hours later after Mal had given Penelope a bed time story, one that Mal loved, she went back downstairs and began clean up. Her phone rang and saw it was Sadie again. "Hi Sadie."

 _"Hey. I just realized something right now."_

"What?"

 _"Is there a chance that Ben would tell anyone about you being alive. Like, your friends?"_

"Yeah. I told him to assure Evie, Carlos and Jay that I was fine."

 _"Carlos, as in computer wiz who can use the computer and do anything like search for things?"_

"Uh, yeah. Like if someone gave him an address." Mal stated.

 _"And Evie, as in the girl with the magic mirror who can say stuff to it like, oh, I don't know...Mirror, mirror on the wall, where is Mal located in this land and all? Thereby Carlos finding you with his computer skills for the geographic locations."_

Mal paused. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, where is Mal in all this land." She repeated the words that could be used. "Well shit."


	52. Back in Town

**So I've returned. What? You think I'd leave you dangling off a cliff?**

* * *

 **52: Back in Town.**

The following morning Ben woke up as early as he could and got ready for the day. He was going back to Halloweentown today and confront Mal on why she wouldn't come back to Auradon. There was something she wasn't telling him and it wasn't just Penelope anymore, it was something else. But he had no idea what it was at all.

After last night when he told the others that he would be coming back into Halloweentown, they were all excited for _him_ to go. There was a tourney game approaching next weekend and with coach out for the next couple of days for personal family reasons, Jay had to step up and run the practices. Carlos had homework, essays, interviews with a shelter he was possibly going to be working with soon on taking care of abused dogs so Carlos was out. Evie had mommy duties that involved taking the boys to the doctors then dropping them off at the Dwarf's cottage and heading straight to work to make up a few hours that she had missed last month. The three of them felt horrible for not being able to go, but if Mal was coming back tonight or within the next few days they would be the first ones to welcome Mal and Penelope. (Evie was very excited that Mal had a daughter and couldn't wait to spoil the little fairy princess).

Ben had found his father and asked him to take over his kingly duties for the day. Ben had never asked for a "day off" as any king shouldn't, but Ben had been so focused on his king duties since he was sixteen that, for this one time, his father agreed to take on the duties for the day. _"You better get your own Cogsworth, Ben. Someone to actually watch over things if you happen to be out of town in the future."_ His father laughed.

Ben had found Jane and asked her to send him to Halloweentown, telling her the words that her mother said. Jane had realized a few months after Mal left that since she, Jane, is the daughter of _fairy_ godmother, she must have magic powers. Jane had since then learned to use magic and only used it for big emergencies. Ben had told her that he had a meeting with someone (not a big lie, just a white lie) and it was last minute and he couldn't find her mother. Jane agreed to send Ben over there.

* * *

In Halloweentown Mal stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. While checking her phone Mal used magic to brush and dry her hair quickly. She had clicked on an icon that lead her to a ChitChatter and she typed in Ben's ChitChatter name (Ben_Auradon) ((He sucked at creativity)) to see if he had written anything.

 _Happier than I ever been before in my life._ He had written last night, adding a heart at the end. "The paparazzi aren't going to let that go. Then again he hates them." Mal said as she clicked out of the page just as her dried hair finished. Mal left the bathroom and went to her room to change into a purple tank top with dark gray jeans and her black boots, throwing on her black cardigan on and then rapidly leaving the room.

Downstairs Penelope was putting cat food into the silver dish as Mal walked. "Nelly, do you want eggs and toast for breakfast?"

Penelope looked up. "Scamble eggs?"

"Sure thing," Mal said.

Minutes later she put the plate of scrambled eggs and toast with blueberry jelly on the table and lifted Penelope up to the table. "Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome, Nelly." Mal kissed the top of her head. "After this let's wash you up and get dressed for the party later today."

"Okay." Penelope said with a mouthful of blueberry jam toast.

* * *

Ben had arrived through a portal back into Halloweentown hours later after Jane had (accidentally of course) sent Ben to the wrong Halloweentown, then a few other weird places that were Halloween related but not Halloweentown exactly) back into the center of town.

 _"Are you there now?"_ Jane asked on the other end of the cellphone.

"Yes, this is it. Thanks Jane."

 _"Sorry again."_

"No problem. Talk later." Ben said and hung up his phone. He zipped up his blue jacket and walked over to what looked like a cab.

"Um, excuse me?" Ben looked inside the window. The driver, a skeleton, was reading the newspaper.

"Hey, what's shaking?" The skeleton driver asked.

"Do you happen to know where Mal Faery lives?"

"Mal Faery? Young girl with purple hair? Has a little one who looks a lot like her?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Sure I know where she lives!" The skeleton said. "Get on it, it's just over the river and through a cemetery."

"Thank you." Ben said and climbed into the back.

"No problem. What's your name anyways? Never seen you before." The driver said.

"I'm Ben. I'm from Auradon."

"Hey I'm a Ben. And a knee! I'm all bones!" Benny laughed loudly. Ben laughed along with him. "Auradon though, huh? Never been there before. Might have to head there some day, I've got an eternity!" He laughed again.

* * *

Mal curled the last piece of Penelope's hair, from mid-shaft and down it was loose and curly, then she put in the little gold tiara. "All set." Mal said, conjuring up a mirror in her hands. "Look here pretty girl."

Penelope turned and saw her reflection in the mirror. "I'm pretty mommy!" She giggled.

"Yes you are." Mal said. Her phone buzzed and she saw it was time to go downtown and get the cake. "Nelly, Mommy has to go into town for a little bit. Stay inside so you don't get dirty before the party."

"Get dirty _at_ the party." Penelope giggled.

"You got it!" Mal laughed. "Don't answer the phone and don't let anyone into the house you don't know. Got it?"

"OK mommy." Penelope said.


	53. Cakes and Rings

**So**

* * *

 **53: Cakes and Rings.**

Ben walked up the steps of the house and laughed at the door handle. It was a silver dragon. Perfect. Ben took hold of the handle and knocked it against the door three times. "Mal? It's Ben."

Inside of the house Penelope was watching a kids movie when she heard the door knock. She heard her mommy's name being called, then Ben's name. Ben? Penelope got up and looked out the closed curtain window and peeked to the side.

"Mal? It's Ben. Can we walk?" He asked through the door again. He hoped that she would open the door and they could just talk. He didn't need to know about her past five years, he didn't need to know why she did what she did. He just wanted to talk to her and that was it. "Please Mal, open the door. "

Penelope knew him. The small girl walked over to the front door and unlocked the door.

"Mal?" Ben said when the door began to open. Nobody was there. He took a glanced down and smiled at the little girl who did open the door. "Oh, hello Penelope."

"Hi." Penelope said.

"Penelope," Ben got down to her eye level. "Is mommy home?"

"No. Mommy had to do something." Penelope told him. "Mommy said to not open door for strangers, but I know you."

"Do you know when she will be back?" He asked. She shrugged. "Is anyone home with you?"

"No. Mommy said she might be home in an hour. She left a couple minutes ago."

"Could-could I stay here until she comes back? I really need to talk to your mommy." Ben said, hoping the girl would let him stay.

Penelope smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Mal was waiting at the bakery, still, for the new cake order she had to get done. The first time around the cake was bright blue icing instead of violet, and the name read Happy Birthday Persephone. They offered to fix the cake, but it would take an hour and a half for the new cake to be finished. Penelope was watching TV back home so she knew that Penelope would be occupied for a couple of hours alone.

The bakery was at it's busiest this week. Cake orders in an out the doors; the most popular theme was wedding cakes. Mal had no idea why people got married in the autumn season but she did love looking at all the different cake examples that were set up for the big day.

A few years ago sometime after Ben's birthday coronation, Mal and Evie went to a bakery to pickup some desserts for a 'Sorry we messed up your coronation and birthday, Ben!' party the girls, Carlos and Jay were going to throw for Ben. At the bakery the baker had let the girls try out all sorts of yummy treats. That day Mal found what she wanted for her own future wedding cake. Red velvet cake, white chocolate filling with chocolate icing and strawberries along the cake.

Mal sighed. She'll never get that dream wedding cake.

* * *

Over at the house Ben was giving a tour of the small home for two. Ben found the little home very comfy and nice. Mal knew how to keep the house nice and well kept, yet it was still a bit messy because of having a child running around the house. The two of them sat in the living room where Penelope continued to watch the movie she had started earlier.

"So, um, Penelope, do you go to school?" Ben asked the girl.

"Sure. I'm in preschool." Penelope said. "It's really fun."

"Cool. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"I don't know."

"I like nap time. I actually miss nap time."

"I hate nap time. I just stare at the ceiling and try to count the tiny dots on the wall, but that's hard. I can only go up to ten." She answered. "I also like free time because I go play with this girl in another room who also has free time. She can shoot fire and air out of her hands, so we make funny shapes with her air and my water powers. But our teachers tell us to not do that because the other kids, not all of them, have powers."

"That seems fair." Ben said. "What do you and mommy do for fun?"

Penelope beamed. "Mommy makes pretty pictures! She can also make things from clay on a spinning wheel that spins like a merry-go-round. She made that pot that flower is in." She pointed to the vase on the table nearby. Ben took it off the table and studied it. It was light silver painted, with black zigzags in the middle that was covered in glitter. "I added the sparkles in the middle."

"This is wonderful," Ben admired the work. "Mommy's a really great artist."

"She the best." Penelope giggled. Then she remembered something, just now, when she talked about the sparkles. Her violet eyes sparkled as she turned to Ben. "Thank you for the gift!"

Gift? "Gift?"

"For my birthday two years ago." She said, Ben still furthered bewildered. "I don't remember the day fully, but mommy told me that I was snooping around like I usually do when I'm bored and I found the gift. I guess I asked her what it was and mommy said it was a gift from someone name Ben. I just guess that you."

What in the world was she talking about?

"I took really good care of it, I promise." Penelope said. "I use water and a cloth and keep it clean. I clean it every couple of days. I only wore it twice; that year for my birthday and on school picture day last year."

"Uhh..." Ben said.

"I'll show you." She said and she left the room.

* * *

Ben watched as the girl ran away and up the stairs, laughing. She had a lot of energy. When he turned to look back at her his eyes caught the table behind him, that held pictures. He took a few of them and gazed at them. They were pictures of Mal and Penelope.

The first one was of Mal holding newborn Penelope. Mal's hair was a bit of a mess, but maybe it was the lovely glow of the new mother and her child shown in the picture that prevented Mal from throwing out a picture Ben was sure that she called horrible. This was obviously months after Mal left Auradon, and she still looked exactly the same as she did the day she left.

The second was Penelope's first birthday, from the banner in the background, and the two girls centered in the photo both smiling. The young king smiled as he looked at the two beautiful girls in the picture.

The next four pictures varied in ages of the girls, but always smiling in them. The last one was taken, assuming, a few months after Penelope was born. Mal was laying down on the couch sleeping, holding a sleeping Penelope on her chest. She looked so peaceful in the picture, so very content with her world.

As much as it hurt Ben that he wasn't there to help Mal with anything, Mal looked the happiest she could be in the moment. Then a sad idea popped into his head. _Maybe Mal...doesn't care about Auradon anymore. It's been six years, maybe she's just grown out of it._

Penelope came rushing back down in seconds holding a box in her hands."This gift. I told you I kept it clean."

Ben placed the pictures down and held the red velvet box in his hands. He shook it, hearing something bounce inside. Ben lifted up the top of the box and nearly dropped the box. It was a ring. But not just any ring,

the ring he had given Mal six years ago. _His_ ring.

"It's really pretty." The little girl said.

"It is," Ben told her as he admired it. Smirking he said, "I pick good rings, don't I?"

She giggled. "Yeah. I like it." Penelope said. "I'll be back." And with that she was out of the room.

Ben leaned back on the couch, still holding the ring in his hands. "Mal." He smiled, knowing that Mal never forgot Auradon.


	54. Home Parties

**54: Home Parties.**

Mal returned an hour past the ring conversation with the cake in her arms and just expecting for Penelope to still be watching television. Mal unlocked the door and kicked it opened. "Penelope?" Mal called out. She heard movement over in the living room and feet scuffle against the wood floor, soon a small fairy soon appearing in front of her.

"Hi Nelly," Mal greeted her into a hug, while the cake levitated in thin air. "Is that Jessalynn in the other room?"

"No, it's Ben." Penelope answered. "He wanted to visit you, mommy."

"Ben?" Mal said aloud in a soft whisper. Soon enough, the young king himself came out from the living room with his princely smile upon his face. "Ben!" Mal said when she stood up and smiled.

"Hey Mal," Ben smiled at her. He spotted the cake levitating. "Wow, you're magic's grown a lot since you left."

"Oh, yeah," Mal said as she looked at the cake. "Probably a year and a half after I moved here, during the summer when I had some free time, a couple of fairy friends of mine taught me how to enhance my powers and fly."

"The daughter of Maleficent can't do magic?" Ben smirked.

"That's evil magic, this is good magic."

"Hair spell and cookie spell?"

"Shut up, those are the small few good ones in that spell book. The rest are evil." Mal laughed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Ben said, stepping forward to get closer. "Penelope here is a pretty cool person to hang around."

"She's the greatest." Mal said then leaned down and kissed the top of Penelope's head. "Penelope, can you go feed Shadow and check if she needs more water?"

"Okay mommy."

* * *

When she was out of the room, Ben and Mal continued their conversation. Ben spoke first. "You look great," He said.

"Oh this?" Mal looked down at her clothes; simple dark blue jeans, purple shirt and jacket. "Just some old clothes I found in a box. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Mal smirked.

"No," Ben said and stepped closer to her. "I wanted to ask you about why you're not coming back to Auradon. Mal, Auradon is your home."

Mal sighed. She told him that was true. But when he asked, again, why she wasn't coming back she replied, "I've been gone for five years. I'm just so use to being here and I made my life here."

"This isn't your home Mal." Ben insisted. "This was just your hiding spot. From Auradon. From us, your friends. Mal you can come home, everyone is worried about you."

"Who did you tell?"

"Carlos, Evie and Jay. Mal, they want you to come home."

"Everyone is expecting the old Mal to go home. Not the new Mal." She answered.

"New things can be weird and scary, but they can be good." Ben smiled. "Your friends want you home."

Mal looked at Ben with depressed green eyes. Her eyes gazed over and rested on where Penelope sat making funny shapes with the water rising from her hands and giggling at her own creativity. Mal turned her gaze back to Ben. "What about Penelope?"

"What about Penelope?"

"I'm worried. About everyone harassing us, her and me. I don't care if they harass me all the time. I don't want them to harass Penelope." She said.

"We'll tell them that it's none of their business." Ben said. "Or, we can lie and say I'm her father."

Oh shit! Ben would _lie_ to his own Kingdom? "What the fuck Ben!?" Mal yelled loudly.

"What?"

"Ben!" Mal screamed again. Her eyes caught Penelope looking over at them. "Come here!" Mal grabbed Ben by the wrist and dragged him outside to the front porch.

* * *

Ben was confused. Why was Mal so pissed at him? He had these ideas that they could use for Penelope. "Mal, what's wrong?"

"Ben! We can't lie for two reasons. One; King are not suppose to lie to people. Especially in freaking Auradon where you all sing cheery-cheery popcorn songs about getting along together over marshmallows in a campfire. Two; even if you and I were to get together remember that rule the royal families have? Usually one child per family and that child is the next to heir? _Unless_ that child was born outside of marriage, than that illegitimate child can't inherit the throne."

Ben knew she was right, but Ben replied, "Mal, want to know the truth?"

"What?"

"I really don't give a flipping fuck shit about that rule."

Oh wow, Ben swore! Mal never heard him swear before. Not once, to her mind. But all Mal could reply in the moment was, "Uh...Uh..."

"I don't give any shit about Auradon rules. If I followed every single one of those rules given, than you and the others wouldn't be in Auradon at all. No villains in Auradon at all. If I was a complete idiot I would just assume that rule applied to descendants of the villains."

"Doesn't the council people control that?"

"Mal," Ben put his hands on her shoulders. "You and Penelope can come back to Auradon. I'll deal with the council. Just please come home."

Mal looked at him with sad eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Ben looked at her dispiriting. "Mal," He said with a cracked voice, his right hand caressing her cheek softly. Mal didn't realize, however, that a single tear shed from her eyes. Ben saw it and using his thumb, wiped it away.

The two of them stood silent, unsure what to do or say next.

* * *

"Mommy!" Penelope's voice broke the silence. Mal turned away and saw the little girl in her white dress with a purple belt clip and black boots skipping out of the house. Mal smiled and picked up the skipping girl.

"Hi Nelly. What's up?"

Penelope turned up and saw nothing but gray clouds. "Nothing, just clouds."

"No, I mean what's going on, pretty girl?" Mal laughed.

Penelope leaned into Mal's ear and whispered something. Mal listened to her daughter's voice and grinned. When she finished speaking Mal looked at Penelope and said with the smile, "I think he could stay for a while." Penelope leaned in again and whispered something else. "Of course, I know he loved too if he can."

Ben looked between the two of them, curious about what the mother-daughter duo were whispering about.

"Ask him." Mal said. "Ben, Penelope wanted to ask you something." Mal positioned Penelope in front of her so that the two loves of her live, former and present, were looking at one another.

"Ben?" She the smaller girl asked, a tiny bit tad nervous in her voice. "Do you wanna stay for my birthday party?"

A smile grew on Ben's face in seconds. He looked up at Mal, wanting her permission too of course. Mal nodded. "I'd love too!" Ben said.

* * *

 **Whoo! So Ben is going to stay for Penelope's party!**

 **Next up: Ben is going to meet some of Mal's friends and learn bits and pieces of her life in Halloweentown.**

 ** _Nine Time's Mal:_** **I will update at some point this week! I had to re-write the chapter because when I went to edit it, all these weird hashtags and dash lines popped up.**

 _ **A Magic Journey:**_ **Hopefully I can update by this Thursday or Friday.**


	55. Friends and Tapes

**55: Friends and Tapes.**

Ben sat in the living room watching all the little children throwing a blow up beach ball to one another while the adults stood in the kitchen-dining room chatting among themselves. He kept sipping on his apple cider casually as the children yelling out a color, then threw the beach ball to the child that 'owned' the color.

Mal was in the kitchen talking to a friend when the backdoor was knocked on. She walked over and opened it, feeling four arms wrap around her. "Hey!" Mal greeted. "I thought you'd be back tomorrow!"

"I got off a day early!" Sadie told her.

"There was some sort of argument that involved paintball guns and water guns. So I just left to hang out with people." Weston said.

"This is awesome!" Mal cheered. "Hey, you two have to meet someone."

"Geeze Mal, we're both dating really hot guys." Weston laughed.

"Not that," She said as she took their hands and dragged them out to the other room.

Ben laughed when a couple of the kids tried to make a pyramid together, but ended up falling (they laughed though). Ben saw Mal jogging in with two people at her hands, a grin on her face. A blonde girl with shoulder length, wavy hair, wearing a peach dress with a black military type cardigan jacket and black boots, and a boy in a navy blue blazer, dark blue jeans with brown, shaggy-like hair.

"Guys I want you to meet someone," Mal said as they came to a complete stop. Ben stood up quickly. Mal pushed Sadie and Weston in front of her and said, "Sadie Butcherson and Weston Larson, this is Ben," She looked at Ben. "Ben, these are my old roommates that I lived with when I first got here."

"Hello," Ben said as he held out both hands to take from each person, but neither responded. Weston just stood there frozen, Sadie was jumping up and down. "Uh—"

"BEN!" Sadie screamed. She jumped forward and wrapped him into a tight hug, squeezing him tightly. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Sadie, calm down and stop trying to kill the king!" Weston said.

"But he's SO FREAKING CUTE!" Sadie said, still hugging Ben. "Like the photos of him, he's good looking, but he's SO DAMN CUTE!" She giggled. "Plus, like, I _never_ met a king before! Or any one royal!"

"Excuse me?" Weston laughed.

"Uh...king wise?" Sadie said. She cooled down and stepped back. "Sorry," She giggled. "It's just...I've wanted to meet you for so long!" Then, remembering his title, she went to curtsy, but fell on her face. "I'm OK!" She said a bit loudly.

Mal laughed. "She's never like this I promise. This is just her meeting-a-celebrity-for-the-first-time personality."

"Oh," Ben laughed. He helped Sadie back onto her feet. "Nice meeting you too, Sadie."

Weston was bit more formal, yet couldn't help but also jump up and down like a child on Christmas morning. Weston bowed to Ben and said, "Nice to meet you, King Ben."

"Pleasure is all mine," Ben bowed. Suddenly a woman in the other room called out for Mal.

"Be right back." Mal said and turned and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

The awkward three minute silence was broken by Ben. "So, you met Mal when she first arrived?"

"Oh, yeah," Sadie said. "I was out looking for my cat after a huge storm and Mal was washed up on a beach. She seemed alright but I got her back to my house and just let her sleep and rest for a while. No broken bones."

"And...Penelope was okay, too?" Ben asked, knowing that Mal was pregnant with her.

"She was fine too. The amniotic sac protects the baby and since Mal has magic in her blood that protects her from harm, Penelope was more protected than one could think."

Ben released a smile. At least Mal didn't have any broken bones. "Oh, good."

"Ben, Mal's freaking awesome." Weston said. "She's a fighter."

"Yeas, I know." Ben said. Then he grabbed the both of them into a hug. "Thank you for taking care of her," He said sincerely. "Thank you."

"No problem. Mal's a good friend. Besides with her I don't think a lot of things would of happened." Sadie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she knew this spell that I didn't know about before, a spell to bring back the dead for a period of time. Since then I see my Dad all the time."

"Your dad?"

"Billy Butcherson?" Sadie questioned. Ben shrugged. "Dated my mom, Sarah Sanderson, while dating my aunt Winnie Sanderson, but he ultimately liked my mom a lot more and when my aunt found out about it, she killed my dad. Didn't see him again until the nineties when a couple of kids did things to get him up?" Ben shook his head, still not knowing who her dad was. "Never mind. You'll probably sadly know his asshole family." She said and hitched her thumb towards Weston.

"Your family?"

"My grandfather is the Duck of Weasel Town." Weston laughed.

"Duke of Weaseltown?" Ben asked.

"I hate him. I hate my entire family." Weston said.

"Why so?" Ben questioned.

"I like boys." Weston said, then awaited for Ben to possibly throw some sort of negative comment his way. Ben simply smiled though. "Mal was right, you're more modern."

"Sure am." Ben laughed.

* * *

A few hours passed. Soon enough the pizza was delivered and Mal, asking Ben how he was doing (He was doing fine. Enjoying the party in fact), opened the door with money in hand. "Hey Porter," Mal said as she opened the door, but saw it was not Porter. "Vlad?"

"Hey hey Mal!" Vlad said. "See? I remembered not to say Mally! Or Melly!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw Porter on his way over to drop these off." Vlad explained. "I paid for them personally, no need for payback."

"Well thanks." Mal said.

"How's my girlfriend?"

 _Girlfriend? Mal's dating someone else?_ Ben thought rapidly in his head. A worried expression was on his face as Vlad walked in. Oh, Vlad, he remembers Vlad.

"Vlad you have a girlfriend." Mal said.

"I can keep joking." Vlad laughed as he walked in. He saw Ben from the corner of his eyes and said, "Hey! Dude from the other day!"

"Hey Vlad." Ben said.

"What's your name?"

"Vlad, this is Ben. Ben, this is Vlad." Mal introduced the two.

"Auradon Ben?" The vampire-fairy asked. Mal nodded. His eyes then turned bright red, speaking to Mal. Mal's green eyes lit up, speaking back to him. Their eye-conversation lasted for a few more seconds before Vlad pulled out and smirked at Ben. "Benny Boo." He laughed.

Ben was amazed that Mal could do that. "Eye magic?" He questioned.

"It's a fairy thing." Vlad said. "Alright kids! Vlad's got cheese and pepperoni pizza!" He called out and ran into the kitchen with all twenty boxes.

"Why twenty boxes?" Ben asked.

"One of the kids uncle is here and he's a were wolf. He shows down ten boxes on his own." Mal laughed. "So you met Vlad already?"

"Oh yes, when I first came here. He brought me to some McDonalds rip off. McSpookers?"

Mal blinked a few times. She remembered Vlad being there. "Ben, did you take a long shit in the bathroom?"

"No, I was on the phone with Audrey."

"Oh, wow!" Mal laughed. "I would of met you earlier that day. I was there while you were in the bathroom."

Ben lifted an eyebrow. "Did you use some magic whirlpool thing to get home?"

"Yes."

"Then I just missed you." Ben laughed.

* * *

A while later Ben was upstairs using the bathroom. When he stepped out he looked over at Mal's bedroom. Maybe it would be okay if he peeked inside? Ben looked down at the living room and saw the kids still playing together, the adults still talking and Mal and Sadie and another woman blowing up balloons. Maybe just a second.

Ben briskly moved towards Mal's room and opened the door. He entered inside and saw her bedroom. Mal's bedroom was dark purple with a few large dragon symbols on the wall. Her bedding was also purple, but with neon green edges along the sheets. Her pillows were purple, a few shades lighter than the bed sheets. Her floor was wooden and her ceiling was white, but had her graffiti art designs above. Ben saw one that stuck out the most for her. _**LONG LIVE LOVE!**_ And began smiling as he read that, please it didn't say evil. Ben turned his attention to some pictures on the walls and took a walk over to them and studied them.

More pictures of Mal and Penelope, but a few pictures were of just Penelope. Or Penelope with someone her age that had short, blond hair. A few of them were with pictures of both or either girl with Sadie, or Weston. One picture that stuck out to Ben was a photo of the four of them, with newborn Penelope, that read 'Family', though there was a note attactched to it. Ben opened the note and, in Mal's handwriting, it read _'Almost. 6 More Needed.'_ Ben gave a small smile. Him, Evie, Carlos and Jay were four, maybe the other two were Sadie and Weston's boyfriends.

"Hey Ben," Sadie's voice rang up behind him and startled Ben. "Oops, didn't mean to spook you."

"Sorry, I just got curious." Ben said.

"No problem." Sadie said. "I just had a sense someone was in here, just wasn't sure who."

"Right." Ben said. His eyes caught a photo of Mal on a table. He picked it up and looked at it. Staring at this photo reminded Ben he missed so much. "I wish I could have five years back."

"She missed you too. All the time." Sadie said. "I've been harassing her for years to go back to Auradon." Ben looked up at that. "She's a big girl, she can do it on her own. But she just blows it off."

"Any reason?"

"No reason." Sadie lied. _Damn it Mal, I wish you tell him!_

"Hey, where's Sadie up here?" Weston called. He spotted them in Mal's room. "Damn, Mal would kill anyone else if it was anyone else in here. What's up?"

"Just looking at photos." Ben said.

Sadie and Weston looked at one another and smiled. "Ben, ever hear the expression that a photo tells a story?"

"Yes." He told Weston.

"Well them movies can tell a life story." Weston said, pulling out a video tape from his backpack. "I made this for Mal. It's just a lot of different tapes thrown together over the past five years."

* * *

Ben took the tape in his hands. Sadie conjured up a TV for Ben, then she and Weston left back to the party.

Ben sat on the edge of Mal's bed and looked at the video playing.

 _ **Mal, six weeks into moving in with Weston and Sadie;**_

 _"Sadie, do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Mal asked as she walked into the room. Mal came into the kitchen in a pair of jeans and a shirt that didn't cover up her baby belly._

 _"I probably have a sweater you can use." Sadie told her. "At this rate you're going to look nine months in about five weeks."_

 _"Funny. Just way so funny." Mal said._

 _ **Eight weeks later, Mal standing outside of an ice cream store with Sadie. Vlad comes up behind them.**_

 _"Hey, how's my baby?" Vlad smirked as he put his arm around Mal._

 _"Geeze Vlad, your remind me of this kid back at my old school. Chad. He's a pain."_

 _"Whoot whoot." Vlad cheered. Mal could tell he was drunk now. "Fairy fairy fairy!"_

 _"Vlad, back off the pregnant girl before she attacks you." Sadie laughed._

 _"But-but-but, she's so damn HOT!" Vlad sang loudly, taking another chug of his 'water bottle.' "Boom!"_

 _"Beware, foreswear, burn a hold in Vlad's underwear." Mal said._

 _In seconds Vlad's underwear was on fire. Vlad ran away screaming like a girl as he tried to burn out of the flame. The trio began laughing._

A couple of more clips played. Each time a new one showed up, Ben saw that Mal's baby belly was growing bigger. He smiled.

 _ **Mal in doctor's office, using Weston's camera on her own, to record the big day.**_

 _"Okay Little Fairy, we're going to see if you're a boy or a girl today." She said, then smiled. "I love you either way."_

 _A few seconds passed and the screen went black, but turned back on soon after and the camera was on a table facing Mal and the doctor._

 _"Okay, let's check and see what you're having." The doctor said as he moved the thing around a bit. After a couple of seconds a picture showed the gender. "It's...a boy!"_

"Boy?" Ben whispered to himself.

 _"A boy? Oh yay!" Mal cheered. "My little Jace."_ Jace? _"I love you Jace."_

 _ **October 1, short time after Penelope was born.**_

 _Weston, still holding the camera, held the camera up to the window where Mal had just given birth to Penelope. "Hello beautiful." Mal said. Tears of happiness down her face. "You're so beautiful... you're my girl." Mal said. The screen went black. When it came back on Mal was laying in the bed holding Penelope in a wrapped blanket._

 _"So since Jacob Carl Emilio isn't going to work, what's her name going to be?" Sadie asked._

 _"Penelope." Mal said. "Penelope Jacie Faery."_

Ben kept watching the tapes. The tapes showed a new video of Mal and Penelope, every single day of the two girls together. Ben laughed at a few of them, especially when everyone discovered that Penelope has the ability to control water. Penelope's first day of preschool, Mal holding her and the two of them smiling.

But it wasn't all just Penelope clips. They also showed Mal's high school graduation with her class of Halloweentown (the year was the same one if she had stayed in Auradon) and then showed Mal's college graduation. Mal's first day on a couple of her new jobs and some other big moments.

* * *

At the end of the video the TV shut off. Ben smiled. Though it wasn't exactly five years, Ben felt a little closer to Mal over the past five years.

"Hey? Where's Ben?" Mal called out. "Ben? Where are you?"

Ben left Mal's room quickly, seeing her walk into the living room and looking around. Ben slid down the stairs railing and landed on his feet. "Hey Mal."

Mal turned around. "Oh there you are." She laughed. "Vlad thought you were taken another long shit in the bathroom."

"Another? Oh, right!" Ben laughed. "Another."

"Come on, we're blowing the candles out."

Ben followed Mal into the other room, where all the kids sat at the table with Penelope at the head, and the other adults surrounding the children. Mal conjured in the cake and lit up the five candles. Once everyone was ready, they started to sing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Penelope, happy birthday to you!"

* * *

 **Wow! Huge chapter, but pretty important too.**

 **Next up; Bal on the roof.**

 **LONG LIVE LOVE!**


	56. Ridiculous

**56: Ridiculous.**

Hours of children shouting loudly as they played, music from one of the parents attempt of playing the piano with a singular arm as the broken one rested in the cast, a uncle who chowed down ten boxes of pizza within the pizza arrival and an hour before the party rested, a vampire-fairy's attempt to (jokingly) woo the fairy mother of the birthday girl, the birthday girls' mother's ex-boyfriend finally learning about her life in Halloweentown and already great friends with her witch friend, the witch's elf-boyfriend, another mortal, his vampire boyfriend, the vampire-fairy, a ghostly family and many more people along with a million more things, the party ended. Most of the children were still wide awake (only two fell asleep) and left with their families. Mal's old roommates and their boyfriends left along too, climbing on the back of Sadie's broomstick.

Mal cleaned up the whole house within seconds of everyone leaving. The only ones left were her, Penelope and Ben. Ben did his best at cleaning something up but with the magic doing the work Ben was left just eating a fifth piece of cake from the party. Mal flew off the ground and into the air to get the banner on the ceiling. Ben looked at her amused.

"I am still astounded that you can fly."

"Same here." Mal said. "I only thought I could fly if I became a dragon. But I can't turn into a dragon. I've tried a few times after the coronation."

"Not that I _want_ you to become a dragon anytime soon," Ben laughed. "But if Auradon needed a dragon to, say, fight a monstrous dragon on a fire-breathing rampage, we're in trouble?"

"You're screwed!" Mal laughed. "I guess I don't have enough magic in me to become a dragon."

"Or maybe you're just too good. Mushu's a dragon and he can't fly."

"He's a lizard."

"Can I help?" Ben asked as Mal returned to the ground.

"Not really. Everything is almost cleaned up," Mal told him, she then smiled at him. "You didn't have to stay for the whole party."

"I wanted too." He smiled back. "I wanted to meet your friends."

"They're a bit of characters aren't they?"

"I love Sadie and Weston, but I think Vlad is the more character of them all." Ben chuckled.

"That Vlad! He reminds me of Chad." Mal said. Then she wondered how Auradon was. "Ben? Can you wait outside for me?"

"Sure."

* * *

The vast, seemingly empty, canopy was filled with glittering, diamond-like stars. The few dark clouds in the sky eclipsed the full, bright moon and formed a crescent shaped moon It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen. Ben sat on the swing bench on the side of the porch, his tip toes waiting for Mal's return.

The purple haired girl came out of the house, after a ten minute wait, and walked over to Ben. He scooted to the side for Mal to sit, but Mal shook her head. Ben was unsure of why she didn't want to sit down, so Ben stood up. Mal took his hand and brought him out to the bottom of the porch steps and before the king said a single word, the young fairy lifted up in the air, still gripping Ben's hand, and soon enough Ben's feet left the ground.

"Whoa!" Ben said as he looked down, the dirt becoming tinier in size.

Mal laughed. She went up to the roof of the house and gently placed Ben down, then herself. "Like the ride?" She smirked.

"Way better than I could imagine. Now I wished I took that ride Sadie offered when she was letting the kids go for a spin around the sky with birthday girl." Ben chuckled. "What did you want to talk about?"

* * *

Mal sat down with her legs dangling over the edge of the roof, Ben following in her lead. "So what's going on in Auradon? I didn't get a chance to ask the last time."

Ben nodded. They didn't get a chance to speak about Auradon yet. "Everything's a bit different but it's all good."

"Evie? Jay? Carlos?" Mal asked. She wanted to know how they were doing the most."

"They're all in school and or have jobs," Ben said. "Carlos is going to vet school for animals. Mainly dogs, but he's been studying about all forms of animals. He volunteers at a shelter for homeless dogs and works at a dog groomers place. He hopes to one day open his own shelter that accepts all homeless cats and dogs that has a grooming place."

Mal smiled. "And I just remember him as the boy who was terrified of a single puppy. Are him and Jane still going out?"

"Yes. She's in school for hospitality. She's going to focus on events when she graduates." Ben told her. "Jay was offered a full time job after we graduated to help coach with the tourney teams. He and Audrey are still dating, but he's crashing on Lonnie's couch until Audrey and him are comfortable living together."

"And how's that working?"

"He sleepovers on Mondays, Wednesday and Friday's as of now. It use to be just Monday, then Monday and Wednesday."

"One day at a time." Mal laughed. "How's E?"

Ben smiled. He knew Mal would be the most excited for Evie. "Evie and Doug are still together. In fact," He grinned. "They got engaged two years ago."

"OH MY FREAKING FAIRY GODMOTHER ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Mal screamed at the top of her lungs. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"I am serious!" Ben laughed. "He proposed to her on their four year anniversary, October—"

"Seventeenth." Mal said, doing the math in her head. Penelope was already four years old by that time."

"Evie is double majoring at a school in both fashion design and science, with a specific focus of chemistry in the science department. She also volunteers at the local elementary school that she use to volunteer at, remember that one? She's also working at Jasmine and Cinderella's store. Doug is at a school studying music and history." Ben explained.

"Well shit, that's a lot to handle on her side." Mal said.

"It's a lot more wild and insane for them." Ben told Mal. She looked at him funny. "This November on the twenty-seventh, four years ago, their lives change." Mal shrugged. "Five years ago on my birthday what happened?"

"Uh, probably got drunk off your ass." Mal laughed loudly. "Ben, just tell me."

"Evie and Doug had little Derek Robert Dwarf and Dwight Arthur Dwarf." He smiled.

"OH MY FREAKING FAIRY GODMOTHER AGAIN! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Mal screamed at the top of her lungs. "ARE YOU SERIOUS AGAIN!?" Her best friend had a baby? No, _babies!_ "TWINS!?"

"Yep." Ben smiled. "They were very excited to learn they were having a baby, then babies and once Evie stopped getting mad at Doug for knocking her up with two babies, thus leading to a bigger body and more weight, they were overjoyed again."

"Oh wow!" Mal smiled. "I know that feeling of having a baby," She said. Although her situation with Penelope was the polar opposite of Evie and Doug, the fact that both she and Evie carried little ones inside of them for nine months and became mothers was probably the best thing to happen to them in their lives. (Other than meeting Doug and Ben, of course!).

"Hmm. And you, Carlos and Jay and three of Doug's cousins are godparents. You, Carlos and Jay are godparents to Derek and Dwight has Doug's three cousins; Brandon, Hannah and Susan."

"Bashful, Happy and Sneezy?" Mal asked. Ben nodded. "Oh I'm so happy for her and Doug!"

"Now for the fun stories." Ben said. "Audrey works—"

"HOLD UP! Audrey, your ex-girlfriend Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's Audrey, is working?"

"A lot's changed." Ben said. "She's a lot more grown up now. Still a little...princess-y. But matured. She works at a model."

"Natural."

"Oh, now are you ready for Chad's life?"

"Um, YES!"

"Well it turns out that that Chad secretly used his mothers' silver credit card to buy gifts for his many girlfriends. He never paid attention to how much he spent in such a little amount of time. Cinderella caught up on it right before sophomore year ended, but she kept paying for them. The day of our graduation Cinderella handed Chad a reciept that added up how much money Chad owes them."

"Really?"

"Hmm. So Chad works for his mother and a few extra jobs, but all his payment goes to his mother to pay for the stuff. He's lucky he lives at home and even more lucky his parents are letting him eat for free." Ben smirked. "He worked as a model for her for a while, once being forced in a pink ballroom dress because Audrey was stuck in traffic."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Mal laughed liked crazy.

"Now he helps her and Jasmine with their website since neither of them are good with so much modern technology." Ben said. "And like Audrey, Chad's matured greatly."

Mal grinned. She's missed so much in Auradon. Then again, Auradon's missed so much of her and her friends missed so much of her too. But at least Ben updated her on everything. "A lot's changed in five years."

"It's funny. Five is such a small number, yet five years is a lifetime." Ben voiced, a hint of sadness in his voice.

* * *

There was silence between the two of them again. The two former lovers swung their feet back and forth childishly. Soon enough Mal stopped as Ben kept going, then she moved her legs and feet again so that Ben and her synchronized together. Ben noticed and chortled at their childish activity. Some things never change, do they?

One thing questioned Ben all night. "Mal?" They looked at one another. "Are you happy?"

"Am I happy?" She questioned.

"Yes. Are you happy?"

"With that?"

"Yourself. Your life."

Mal had no idea where Ben was going with this. Why was he asking her if she was happy with herself? Or her life? She knew Ben. Ben always had a reason to ask things, but where this was going she had no idea. "Well, I hate my job."

"The pottery?"

"No, the museum. I liked it at first because the hours were great for me and all, but I'm usually stuck with stupid co-workers who could care less about the art and somehow I'm always cleaning up the puke. Plus my boss is a bit of an airhead." She smirked at that. "But yeah, I'm content. I have Penelope and that's all that matters the most."

Ben nodded silently. "One more question?"

"If you're going to ask me about that video Weston and Sadie showed you, there's one mistake in that. I always knew Penelope was a girl the second I found out. No surprise at birth. That was weird dream I had about a month after Penelope was born and somehow my magic recorded it in a crystal ball I was watching over friend for a while. But I did have the name Jace picked out. Same with Penelope."

"Oh. Well no, not that." Ben smirked and asked, "Is the rule that I have to put the seat down before I leave the bathroom?"

Mal looked at him oddly. "Uh, I mean as a general rule, yes. I think guys need to put the seat down after using it. Then again I've never shared a house with a guy where that sort of thing happened. Sadie conjured up Weston's own bathroom that included that toilet on the wall and he hates when others use his bathroom, so he only went in there."

"Okay. I'll try to remember that." Ben said.

Mal still gazed at him in wonder and confusion. What in the hell was Ben talking about? He made it sound like...no, couldn't be _that._ Mal laughed at her own thought, something not unnoticed by Ben himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a thought I had."

"Tell me."

"Well it's a stupid though, really. But it sort of sounds like you're trying to tell me you are going to move in." She laughed. Ben didn't. "What?"

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, your royal highness, King Benjamin Florian Addams of Auradon." She told him.

Ben rolled his eyes but smiled. "I get it. But I'm serious, I want to move in."

"King aren't allowed in Halloweentown. The last one was Sephora Cromwell...Aggie Cromwell's birth name, by the way. And she was the last one. Not sure exactly what happened but after she stepped down to rule Halloweentown, everyone just didn't care for one. But we've got the mayor."

"I met him. He's really nice. We should go see him again, maybe after next week?"

"What's next week."

"Move in day."

"For who?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Move where?"

"Here!" Ben said. "With you."

"Huh?"

"Mal," He said. "I want to live here with you."

"Ben, you live in Auradon. You are the king of Auradon. You can't be King and live somewhere. It'll be anarchy."

"Okay John Bender."

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are." Ben said. "But Mal, there's a reason."

"What?"

"Remember after the first tourney game of the season? That song I sang for you?"

"The song the love cookie made you sing?"

"I meant it. After the lake washed your spell away, I still felt the same way. Even that song I sang to you was real. All of it was real." Ben took hold of Mal's small hands into his larger ones and looked her dead in the eyes. "I told you that my love for you is ridiculous. I would my kingdom for just one kiss."

Mal listened to him. "But, Auradon—"

"Is just a huge piece of land with towns and cities and villages and people. Not a Faery though. A Mal Faery."

Mal looked at him directly into his eyes. "But, your parents and the kingdom and the Auradon council—"

"My parents will understand. I'll deal with the council and, technically, Auradon elected my parents to be the king and queen. They could hold another election."

"You promised to govern Auradon, as long as you should reign."

"Mal, listen to me." Ben pleaded. "I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved before in my life. I've never understood what my parents felt to one another until I met you. My life isn't complete unless I am with you. My life back in Auradon, after you left, was just empty. I had nothing good going for me. But you did a lot more in your life. You've made yourself a life. I know the circumstances of that played a huge role, but you took a huge step and grew up and made something for yourself. It seems like it all took a short amount of time and all that could have been stress, but you _did it._ And now you're living a good life. A content life.

"I want to be apart of that. I want to be in a content life. I want to be with you and Penelope."

She listened to him and she had a feeling in her heart that Ben was being serious. But she knew that they couldn't do that and it wasn't just because Ben had to be king. Maybe she should tell him now how she got pregnant with Penelope? "Ben, I got pregnant—"

"Mal, it's okay. I don't care." He told her gently. "Mal whether you got pregnant on purpose or not—"

"I DID NOT DO THIS ON PURPOSE, ASSHOLE!"

"I just mean, whether you might have been angry with me at something and just slept with someone else—" Mal punched him arm. _He's so fucking lucky I don't slap his face._ "Or maybe you got really, really drunk and slept with someone. I don't care. I don't care what circumstances brought Penelope to you. That's in the past. That was five years ago." He smiled. "I want you and Nelly."

"Nelly is _my_ nickname for her." Mal said.

"Uh...alright." Ben said.

"What if I said you can't live here?"

"I'll go live with Weston and Sadie. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, especially since Sadie has been harassing you for years to come back to Auradon." He chortled.

"Ben—"

"No," Ben said and he stood up. "It's offical, I'm moving."

"Are you crazy? You're just going to drop everything like that?" Mal stood up.

"Yes," Ben said as he took his phone out. He had to text Jane that he was ready to come back to Auradon. _All set._ "I'm serious."

"That's crazy. You're crazy!" Mal yelled. A light blue portal showed up behind them, smokey like a cloud. "What's that?"

"A portal to get me back to Auradon. Jane's magic."

"She has magic!?"

"Fairy Godmother's daughter. Why not?" Ben shrugged. "I'll see you soon."

"Be—"

Ben leaned in and kissed Mal, just like their first kiss. Romantic, sweet and simple. A content moment that neither of them wanted to end. Ben forced himself out of the kiss, caressed Mal's cheek and grinned. "See you later." He whispered, then stepped back and turned around and entered the portal. The smokey portal then disappeared.

Mal stood there in shock. Ben's decision to just drop his life in Auradon and come move here to Halloweentown with her and Penelope?

That's ridiculous.

He's ridiculous.

* * *

 **Guys this was almost 10 pages long. That's ridiculous.**

 **Which is funny, because the part from when Ben said he was moving in...I was watching the movie and that song came on. HAHAH! The timing was perfect!**

 **This story will be done by chapter 60. So we're so close!**


	57. Photos Tells Stories

**57: Photos Tells Stories.**

Mal sat up in her bed a few hours later looking through her old photos of her Auradon days. She remembered every photo taken and what had happened that day. From the first snow day the villains had in Auradon to their first holidays they had. Christmas and Halloween were tied for Mal's favorite. She flipped through a few more pages before she heard a tap at her window. Mal looked at the window and saw Sadie's broom out there with a basket. Mal opened the window, took the basket and shut the window after thanking the broom. Mal opened the basket and saw inside some of the developed photos from the party. A note too. _Here's a few of them. They're_ ** _very_** _important! (:_

Mal looked at the pictures and smiled at them. She saw Ben in a few of them, mostly in the background, but stopped at the end when the last picture came up. Instantly Mal grinned at the picture. It was her Ben holding her Penelope, both of them looking directly at the camera. There was no blur in the picture and nobody in the background, just the two of them. It was a wonderful picture of them.

Mal thought back to the party, mainly the few times that she spotted Ben and Penelope together. He was very sweet to her and super kind throughout the whole night. She knew that they had a pretty good friendship already since the first day they met, in the afternoon, on their shared birthday. That still blew her mind that she had a baby on her ex-boyfriend's birthday.

Sadly, she still had another man's baby and not Ben's, but Mal would not change one thing about Penelope's birth.

Looking at the picture Mal remembered Ben's word from earlier tonight. His vow to move here to Halloweentown and be in her and Penelope's life. It's ridiculous. But that's Ben Addams for you. Doing anything for the one that he loves.

Mal didn't sleep all night. She stayed up the whole night thinking. It wasn't until the first rays of the sunlight hit her bedroom that Mal knew what she was going to do today. She put the pictures back in the basket and stood up grabbing a couple of towels and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	58. Meet Ups and Greet Ups

**58: Meet Ups and Greet Ups.**

Ben had been packing a couple of his bags all night to get ready for the big move. He knew in his mind that what he was doing seemed unkingly and wrong, but his heart reminded him that Mal was his love. _I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_ played in his heart.

He still had no idea what he would tell his parents. Or worse and maybe even more terrifying; the Auradon council.

* * *

On the other side of the world, in another world, Mal tied her boots up as she called for Penelope again. "Penelope, you almost ready?"

Penelope came out of the kitchen holding flower bunches in her hands. "Mommy? Will Auntie Evie and Uncle Carlos and Uncle Jay like flowers?"

"They love flowers." Mal smiled. "Come here, let me just tie your laces."

"Did you tell them we were coming, Mommy?"

"No, it's going to be a surprise." Mal said. "They're all going to love you so much, Nelly." She finished tying the laces. "You ready?"

Penelope nodded.

* * *

Ben had finished the last of his first set of luggage. Seven down, seven to go. He had already thought of a few ideas to tell his parents. _"I found Mal! She's been in hiding all these years for a very specific reason, which I can't tell about since it's not my secret to tell._ That sounded...alright. Lame, but not too lame. At least to him it didn't sound lame. Okay, that hopeful idea seemed lame.

Ben sat down and counted the money in his wallet. He had a little over a hundred fifty, plus money he saved as a kid when he delivered newspapers on Sundays (about seventy bucks in total), so close to two hundred or so. Just as Ben was putting his wallet back into his jacket pocket, there was a gust of window blowing behind him. The young king turned around and found in front of him a purple-ish, gray-like color of smoke emerging in front of him, soon the smoke evolved into a door with stone archway on the sides and the top. Ben knew what this was. A portal from Halloweentown.

The doors opened and a couple of seconds later a familiar purple hair girl came out, holding hands with another purple haired girl. Ben stood up quickly with a smile on his face. "Mal?" He called out.

"Hi Benny Boo." Mal smirked. "It's been _days_ since I last saw you!"

Ben laughed. "Days? Oh good, I thought it's been decades. What are you doing here?" He walked over to the girls.

"We're visiting an aunt and some uncles." Mal answered, scooping Penelope up and sitting her on her hip.

"I know for a fact they're around the castle today." Ben told her. His green eyes then shifted to the violet colored ones in the room. "Hi Penelope."

"Hi Ben." She smiled sweetly, then handed him a random yellow flower. "I picked flowers this morning after mommy said we were gonna come visit.

"Thank you," Ben said and took the flower. "I love flowers." He sniffed it and nearly gagged. "Oh, uh, nice smell."

"They're really pretty ones, even if Shadow pees on them in the morning." Penelope giggled.

"Oh, those flowers." Mal said as she rolled her eyes. "I thought they were the other ones in the other garden." She laughed. "So, where are my best friends?" She grinned.

* * *

"Anyone know why we're here?" Carlos asked as he walked into the throne room, spotting Jay, Evie and Doug in the room too.

"Ben said to meet him here." Jay said. "It was super important."

"He sounded excited on the phone too." Evie said. She saw Chad and Audrey entering the room too. "Did Ben ask you to come too?" They both nodded. Evie smirked at Chad. "Chad, I heard from your mother that you're going to London in a few days for a modeling show."

"Shut...up." He gritted through his teeth, his face turning red.

"Tighty whites or boxers?" She laughed.

"Doug, get your wife to shut up before I break her mirror!"

"Aw, you called me his wife! We're engaged silly, but thank you!" Evie said. "And don't even dare think about going near my mirror."

"But—"

"Chad, stop acting like your younger than Derek and Dwight and be quiet." Audrey said. "So, where is Ben?"

* * *

Ben peeked around the corner of the door and saw everyone in place. "Why did you want Chad and Audrey here again?"

"You said they've matured greatly." Mal said. "Unless that was a lie."

"It's not. I guess I'm still in shock about you now, different than old Mal." Ben laughed. "The only two who couldn't make it were Lonnie and Jane. Jane had three huge tests and Lonnie had business."

"That's fine. I'd rather get the majority of it out now and smaller group later." Mal said. "So you know what to say?"

"Sure do."

* * *

"Well there you are!" Audrey yelled when she spotted Ben. "You told us to get here by ten in the morning. I had to wake up at five to get here!"

"You live ten minutes away," Carlos told her. "And you take three hours to get ready, that gives you time."

"Ugh, I had other things to do." Audrey pointed out.

"What is it Ben?" Doug asked as he stood up from the ground.

"I have a surprise for you all." He said.

"We're going to Disneyland for free! I knew it!" Jay cheered.

"No, not that."

"Disney World?"

"No, not that either." Ben told him. "It's better than Disney land and Disney world."

"Water Park World?"

"Jay, stop guessing amusement parks." Evie said.

"Six Flags!" He laughed.

"Jay!" Audrey yelled.

"That area in Amsterdam where all the hookers mode underwear in the windows, also known as: SEX WORLD!"

"JASON!" Audrey yelled louder, causing an roar of laughter from the others. Audrey yelling was amusing to them.

"Okay, I'm done." Jay winked.

"On a scale from one to ten, how good is the surprise?" Chad asked.

"Eleven." Ben said. "All of you, shut your eyes."

* * *

Everyone shut their eyes. Ben motioned for Mal to come over. Mal told Penelope to stay hidden behind the curtain, then followed out quickly to stand in front of Ben. She couldn't hold back her excitement.

"Okay everyone...open them."

Everyone opened their eyes at the same time. There in front of them was a girl in dark blue jeans, a black shirt and purple jacket with little past shoulder length hair. In the shade of purple. But the face was the same as always.

"MAL!" The villain descendants screamed in glee. Jay, without thinking, tackled Mal to the ground hugging her.

 **"MAL! MAL! MAL!"** He shouted. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Carlos jumped onto her next, hugging her legs. "SHE'S BACK! DE VIL CRAP SHE'S BACK!"

"Hey guys!" Mal shouted. "You guys are a lot stronger than last time."

Jay stood up and pulled her up to her feet. "But how, why, where—"

"It's a long explanation." Mal said. She then turned to Evie, who was still in shock. Or maybe disbelief. "E?" Mal questioned.

Her emotions were frozen, her heart was beating slowly. This had to be a dream, but she knew it was real. Slowly a smile came onto her face. "M!" She screamed in joy and jumped into a hug on her best friend, then jumping up and down. "YOU'RE ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Soon enough tears were coming her face. "I thought you died!"

"That seemed to have been the common idea." Mal said as she hugged Evie tightly.

"Well, duh, you've been gone for a few years!" Carlos shouted. "Where the hell have you been!?" Now of course he, Jay, Evie and maybe Doug knew. But Audrey and Chad didn't and Carlos did not want to cause a problem.

Mal figured that was the game plan her friends have decided. "I've been in Halloweentown."

"Benjamin, did you know about this?" Audrey asked.

"Hey, Mal and I have been planning this for a few days." Ben laughed. "Sort of."

Evie released the hug, though Mal was hug-less for a few moments before she felt two arms around her. Audrey...was hugging her? "Oh, hey Audrey."

"You shouldn't scare people like that!" Audrey shouted, releasing Mal from her hug.

"Was there...any reason in particular why you left?" Chad wondered.

"Hmm, sort of." She answered, pulling out of the hug Doug had given her. "But you all have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"Don't ask any questions." She said. "At least, not stupid questions."

"Promise." They all said.

"Shut your eyes." Mal said.

* * *

Everyone kept their eyes closed tight and waited. Mal and Ben nodded and then Mal shifted past him and back to where Penelope was still standing. "Are you ready to meet your Auntie Evie and Uncles Carlos and Jay?"


	59. Aunt and Uncles

**59: Aunt and Uncles.**

 _Mal and Ben nodded and then Mal shifted past him and back to where Penelope was still standing. "Are you ready to meet your Auntie Evie and Uncles Carlos and Jay?"_

Penelope looked between her mother and where the older strangers stood with their eyes closed. An overwhelming sensation made the girl take a step back and look worried. "What if they don't like me?"

Mal looked at her, a little sad, before smiling. "They're going to love you."

"I never met them before, Mommy."

"I know they haven't. But I love them and they love me. I love you and because they love me and I love you, they're going to love you." Mal smiled. "Especially Auntie Evie. She has two little boys on her own."

"No girls?"

"Not a single one. So you're going to be her favorite daughter." Mal smiled. "And Uncle Carlos always had chocolates on him. And Uncle Jay looks rough, but he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet." Mal held her hand out. "They're going to love you. I promise." Penelope slowly smiled and took hands with her Mommy.

Mal picked up Penelope and held her at her hip, then returned back to where the others stood and stood next to Ben. Mal nodded at Ben.

Ben, just to be extra sure, said to the others, "Do you all promise to not ask any personal questions?"

"Promise!" Each person said, but together at once.

"Okay then," Ben and Mal looked at one another. "You can open them."

The friends all opened their eyes and instantly, all eyes went to the newer person in the room. The little girl on Mal's hip, with long hair in the same shade of purple as Mal and the same face shape as Mal. Basically, a younger version of Mal. Evie held in a scream of happiness, finally meeting the little Penelope she's heard of.

"Everyone, this is Penelope." Mal said, shifting Penelope up a little bit.

Chad, speaking quickly without letting Mal finished, asked her, "A sister?"

"No." Mal answered. A little nervous to tell them, yet confidence to tell them too, Mal told them the truth. "My daughter."

"She's so pretty." Audrey smiled, looking at Penelope. "She looks a lot like you, no offense Ben."

"Dude, you never said you and Mal..." Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh," Ben said, looking at Mal. She nodded. "Penelope isn't mine."

"Huh?" Audrey asked as soon as Ben said that. "She's not your kid?"

"No." Mal said. "It's a long story."

"Is the thing we promised not to ask, what who her father is?" Chad wondered. Ben and Mal nodded. "And she's the reason why Mal left Auradon for wherever ville?"

"No, she's not the reason!" Mal said sternly at him. "I'm my own reason." She told him. "Long story."

"Well...okay." Chad said. He knew when you made a promise, you kept it. Yet he really wanted the full story.

"I agree with Chad." Audrey said, looking at Chad who shrugged. She, too, wanted to know the full story. She did feel, though, that Mal's isle friends didn't know a thing either about Penelope being born, so she didn't feel too out of the loop. "She's adorable."

"She's so beautiful." Evie smiled at the little girl, bouncing a little bit.

"Don't go too wild now, Evie." Jay laughed. The little girl on Mal's hit looked at Jay when he said Evie.

"I won't go bouncing off the walls, Jay." Evie laughed.

 _That's Auntie Evie and that's Uncle Jay. And since the blond guy responded to the name Chad, maybe the smaller boy here was Uncle Carlos. But who's the guy behind Auntie Evie? Oh, maybe that's the Doug guy mommy mention. She said he had glasses on and this guy has glasses on too._ Penelope smiled hand picked out from the flower bunches a big blue flower. She handed the flower over to Evie.

Evie looked at the flower and smiled, then looked back at Penelope. "Is this for me?" She asked. The little girl nodded. "Thank you!" Evie took it and smelled it. It smelled like a rose. "It's beautiful."

 _Glad I remembered to make the flowers not smell like cat urine._ Mal smirked.

Penelope smiled. She then did the same thing for Doug, Carlos and Jay. The three boys gladly accepted the given flower and thanked her. She turned her little body to Audrey and Chad, flowerless because she had just met them, but knew a little trick. In the thin air with her hands, water came out of them (making Audrey jump back and gasp) and Penelope made two water lily flowers with long stems. A pink one and a light blue one. She handed the pink to Audrey and blue to Chad.

"Water powers?" Carlos asked. "Not yours?"

"No, she has them. I just don't know where the power to manipulate water came from." Mal said. "But she still has my magic."

"Does...a certain, older purple hair woman know about her?" Jay asked.

"No. Well, yes. But no. Never met her like this. And never will." Mal answered.

"Penelope is her name?" Doug asked. Mal nodded. "Penelope?" He looked at her directly. She smiled at him. "I'm, uh, Doug."

"Hi."

"When is your birthday?" He asked. Maybe she had an upcoming birthday. He knew for a fact Evie would love to throw a party for this little girl.

"October first." She said.

"Aw, that would have been hilarious of Ben was—" Chad began, but was nudged by Audrey. "Sorry."

* * *

After what felt like an hour of getting to know one another Mal thought it would be a perfect time to give Penelope a tour around the castle, but planned to have lunch later with her aunt _s_ and uncles. (Yes, Penelope took a liking to Audrey and Chad enough to call them her aunt and uncle).

* * *

 **Whoo! One more chapter left!**

 **You know what would be awesome? If by the last chapter of the story, I'd have 300 reviews!**


	60. Ma maison est ta maison

**301? 301!? _301!?_ That is unbelievably amazing! I can't believe I have reached 300 reviews! I am still in shock and love. I really, really appreciate each and every single one of you who had read, reviewed and favorites this story/me and followed this story/me. I love it so much and really, really do appreciate it all! Thank you all so much!**

 **Ironically, I'm watching the Oscars as I am uploading and writing some other chapters. I feel like an Oscar winner lol even though I'm not on a stage in front of millions of people! :D**

 **And now, onto us, the final chapter.**

* * *

 **60:** **Ma maison est ta maison**

"And over there is where Ben fell down the staircase." Mal said as she pointed over to staircase running straight up. "He fell on his butt really hard and I couldn't stop laughing."

"Because I fell over the bottom of my legs pants and they ripped off of me." Ben laughed. "Thank goodness I had swim shorts under because I was going out to swim later."

"Did they have little crowns on them?" Penelope asked, looking up at the taller boy.

Ben gave a quick glare at Mal, but smiled. "Yes, they did."

Mal smirked. "I swear all your swim trunks have them."

"No, I promise they don't. I have normal ones." Ben said.

"Mommy said you had pink ones." The little girl giggled.

"Because Mommy couldn't do the laundry right and mixed up a single red sock with a bunch of white shirts and pants." Ben laughed.

"Excuse me. Try to do laundry without using magic." Mal said sternly. "I was trying to be mortal, you silly mortal."

"A red single sock with piles of white things, Mal." Ben said. "Only you can do that."

"You shrunk your moms clothes and tried to pull it off as her being fat, by mentioning to your dad that she had eaten the last piece of a newly baked cake."

Ben rolled his eyes but laughed loudly. "Yeah, yeah. I got a lecture later that day about lying."

* * *

Up the stairs to the third floor, north east of the castle (where most of the bedrooms were located), Mal carried Penelope into her old bedroom. It looked a bit filthy from the few cobwebs and dust covered area of the room (Ben was very clear that he didn't want this room clean, because Mal had been in there and he didn't want 'Mal cleaned up). "This is my old room."

Penelope looked around the room. She found it really pretty. "You lived here, mommy?"

"Yes. For Thanksgiving and Christmas break, since I wasn't able to get back to my childhood home." Mal explained.

"How was first Thanksgiving?"

"Fun. Lots of yummy food."

"How was first Christmas?"

Mal paused for a moment and looked at Penelope. She slowly grinned at the beautiful, petite girl with locks of purple hair and her own set of eyes, who sat on Mal's hip. "It was life changing."

* * *

After a tour of the castle, Penelope wanted to go downtown Auradon and get a tour there too. Mal was a little anxious to just step foot outside of this castle, let alone downtown in Auradon. But she knew the full truth and Ben and her friends only know half of the truth. Ben offered to go to town with them, but Mal wanted to go alone with Penelope.

Yes. Mal was taking a risk to be alone with Penelope in downtown of Auradon.

Downtown when they got off the bus Mal noticed that nobody on the bus reacted to her being there. Like, she expected people to go wild and ask a million questions, but nobody reacted. Then again, everyone on the bus had to be close to the age of one hundred.

Mal didn't have an exact place in mind as to where they should go, so she just walked around. She had shown Penelope a couple of shops and the path that lead to a park down at the end where a lot of kids played. A bookstore, the bakery, a movie rental store **(A/N: Yes, I'm an old school girl. Movie rental stores are still my favorite thing that I really, really miss!)** and a coffee store that she loved and missed so much since she left Auradon.

Halfway through the town and still nobody noticed her. That is until she walked into a trio of girls about her age. "Sorry." She said.

The first girl, who Mal knew was Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherberts daughter Gabriela, looked at Mal a little strangely before asking, "Odd question...did we go to school together?"

"Uh, for a while, Gabriela." Mal said.

The second girl, Jeanette (Genie's daughter) suddenly smiled. "Hey! Maleficent's kid!"

The third was a new one for Mal. "Who's this, Jeanette?"

"This is that girl I told you about, Marissa." Jeanette said. "The girl who got knocked up with Ben and ran away."

"Damn, and we all thought you died." Marissa said with a laugh.

"Not that I care for attention, but why is nobody freaking out?" Mal questioned.

"Everyone assumed you ran away with Ben's child," Gabriela explained. "So in others view it was like 'King Ben's girlfriend ran away with the heir. Too ashamed to stand up for marrying so that this child can be born in marriage.' or close to that. That's what grandma told me."

Mal rolled her eyes. "So everyone thinks I ran out because of me being pregnant? And that I didn't want to marry?"

"Pretty much. And it's like a huge, giant ass, fucking middle finger to Auradon. Especially after Ben had to fight his way to let the council to let you guys come from the isle and shit." Marissa said.

"Language." Mal said. "So now that I'm here, then what?"

"Someone did text me earlier this," Jeanette said opening her phone. "Jeanette, there's a dragon back in town. Finally decided to let her dragon...'butt' come back into town and dare try to win Auradon hearts again."

"And to think we all thought it was Audrey, but Audrey had thought you died."

"I heard everyone thought I died."

"It was half and half, really." Marissa said.

"Weird." Mal said. Well, it made sense. Weird, but made sense...okay, it was just all frigging lame.

"Who's this?" Gabriela asked, spotting the little one holding Mal's hand.

"Stupid, her kid. The hair is a dead giveaway." Marissa told her.

"Well you clearly were not here when Mal and the others arrived," Jeanette laughed. "Beware."

Well that had explained a lot of the reason why everyone seemed a little uncaring that Mal was here. But what about the ones who thought she was dead? Why were they not excited to see her back? That was really odd, but then again a lot of people in Auradon were (but not as strange as they were in other places she had lived).

* * *

When Mal and Penelope returned to the castle it was close to dinner time. Ben had everything set up for a small dinner with close friends. As soon as Mal walked in she instantly spotted Evie and Doug, each holding a boy. Evie was holding a boy with Doug's light brown hair while Doug held the other boy with Evie's blue-black hair.

Evie saw Mal and motioned to Doug. She then handed the boy in her arms to Doug's free arm, and speedily walked over to Mal. "Hey guys!" She greeted them and went in for a hug.

"Hey E," Mal said as she accepted the hug. "What's this?"

"Dinner party for us." Evie smiled. "Ben put it together while you were out with Penelope."

Mal smiled. Then she said, "So Ben said you and Doug had twins, I'm guessing that's them."

"Oh yes!" Evie jumped up and down a little. "Dwight and Derek. Dwight has my hair and Derek has Doug's hair."

"Doug, Derek and Dwight?" Mal laughed. "At least I broke the chain. Mom, me and Penelope."

"Fun." Evie said. She turned to Penelope and asked her sweetly, "Penelope, do you want to meet my boys? They're a year younger than you, but they're just as wild as any older kid."

"Sure." Penelope said.

The three girls walked to where Doug and the twin boys were. The boys were standing on their feet poking one another for their own fun. Evie leaned down so she was at their level. "Boys, remember when I told you about your Auntie Mal?"

"Yeah, you said she was flying in the sky." Derek said. "Then you said this morning she wasn't."

"Yeah and she had someone our age with silly name." Dwight said.

"I did not say she had a silly name." Evie said sternly.

"It sound silly to me." Dwight said, crossing his arms in front of his body. "What sort of name is Penelope."

"It's a beautiful name." Evie told him. "Just like all names. Anyways, you want to meet them?"

"Sure!" Derek said cheerfully.

"K." Dwight said.

Mal stepped forward, Penelope behind her, and leaned down to Evie's level at the boys height. "Hey guys. I'm Auntie Mal." She said. "You two look so handsome."

"Your hair a purple." Derek pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Mal laughed.

"What Mal short for?" Dwight asked.

"Dwight," Evie said. She had him _the look_ and he sighed.

"Fine."

"You guys wanna meet my daughter?" Mal asked. "Her name's Penelope."

"Sure."

"Fine."

Mal pulled Penelope up front and held her in front of her. "Guys, this is Penelope. Penelope, this Dwight and Derek."

"Hi." She said kindly with a smile.

"Hi." Derek said.

"Your hair is purple." Dwight said.

"Dwight." Evie said.

"What?"

"Did you nap earlier?"

"No."

"You're going to bed early then." Evie said. Before Dwight could throw a tantrum, Evie held up a single finger and gave him _the look._ Dwight hung his head down, knowing he last lost the battle before it could even start. "Good. Come on," Evie stood up and took each boys hand. "Let's go to the bathroom and wash our hands first."

* * *

A few hours passed in Auradon. Mal had asked Ben if it were alright if she and Penelope stayed for the night. Of course Ben said they could. Mal had magically cleaned up her old bedroom and while it was being cleaned up she bathed Penelope in the attached bathroom and then for her settled into an old night shirt (or for Penelope, a nightgown) and tucked her in for the night.

Ben figured that Mal would soon retire to bed soon also, so he stood outside of the door and waited to say goodnight to her. Mal came out and shut the door lightly and turned to Ben.

"Is she comfortable?" Ben asked, looking at the door.

"Yeah. Usually once she is out, she is either out for a few hours or the whole night." Mal told him. "Come on." She took his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

* * *

Mal brought Ben outside and stood at the bottom of the steps with him. "Ready?"

Ben had a slight idea what was to come next. "Yes." He said.

Mal smiled. She then began flying up into the air, still holding onto Ben's hands tightly. Ben held onto her hands. Ben felt his feet leave the ground and soon enough he was up in the air with Mal. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Mal said.

Mal flew up to the top of the castle and landed Ben on the tallest tower. It was impossible to be up this high on the castle but the view was wordlessly beautiful. Mal and him sat on the edge of the castle with their feet dangling over the ledge. "So why did we come up here?"

"I've always wanted to see Auradon from high up. I could go higher, but this was great for now." She explained.

"That's it?"

"No. Just looking and being quite too, I guess." Mal said.

* * *

They both kept quiet for the next several moments. Mal found herself leaning into Ben's side and her head resting on his shoulder. Ben wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. Their silence spoke how nice this moment was for the two of them. In Ben's mind, he pictured them doing this every single night until the night they died. But Mal's mind had a different idea pictured.

"So, what time is the moving?" She asked, sitting up and looking directly at Ben. A sneaky, smirky smile on her face.

"Well, next week. Maybe after breakfast?" Ben suggested.

"So, like, nine?" Mal wondered.

"Sure. That or ten." Ben said. "It's not a lot of stuff."

"No kidding. With all the magic to help all the moving can be done quickly." The purple haired girl said. "Oh, another question?" Ben looked at her, ready for the question. "Next week, is that Auradonian slang for six months?"

"Huh? Six months? Mal, I'm going to move sometime next week."

"Why are you moving there?"

"To be with you girls!" Ben explained.

"But Ben," Mal grinned. "Penelope and I are moving to Auradon."

Ben went into action mode. "WHAT!?" He yelled, nearly falling off the edge, but Mal caught him and pulled him back up. "Wha...moving!?"

"Sure." Mal said calmly and coolly. "Why not? This is my home besides the isle and I don't think anyone on that island is still cool with me fighting my mom and attacking her and all."

"But...moving here? What about your house?" Ben asked.

"I can still have it. I'll just use it for maybe storage. Or even a getaway house. You know, when things are rough and all. The real estate is way different and a lot better than you think."

"Sadie? Weston?"

"Sadie's been on my ass for years to call you. Weston will be happy as long as I'm happy and Penelope is happy."

"Your work?"

"I can do pottery anywhere. And I'll quit the stupid museum in a few moths." Mal explained. "I can't rip Nelly out of the school right now since school technically still started. But come the end of May we can move in."

"You made a life in Halloweentown."

"I did. But my old life is what changed me to be good. Do better. Had I never had that I would just carry on with my childhood-behavior life and not be a good mother to my own child, like my mom was to me." Mal told him. "And I have great friends for that. So I want Penelope to have something like that. Besides, using the portal we can travel back and forth. It's not forever."

Ben gawked at her for another moment. He then smiled brightly at the girl he loved more than anything else in life. "Are you serious?"

Mal nodded. "I'm serious."

Ben pulled her into a hug. A tight, loving embrace but not enough to let his beast side crush her. Mal hugged him back in the same manner, a huge smile on her face. Ben and her pulled their faces apart but kept their foreheads together. "I've missed you." He whispered.

"Missed you more." Mal whispered back.

* * *

 **Oh my god guys, I had such a hard time writing this chapter because I never wanted this story to end!**

 **Luckily...there is going to be a sequel! _Lost and Mal: The Found Years._**

 **Thank you all so much for your love and support and reading this story. I never thought I'd get over three hundred reviews!**

 **Thank you all so much!**

 **P.S:** **Ma maison est ta maison translates to _My home is your home._ It's in French.**


	61. Thank You and Future

**To each and every person who has reviewed, favorite and followed this story, thank you for sticking with me! I am still wonderfully amazed by how many have liked this story and stayed through to the end.**

 **This much support is giving me the power to make the sequel just as good as this. I promise to try and make _Lost and Mal: The Found Years_ just as good as Lost and Mal.**

PurpleFairy672

Ashley

Roxanne Martinez

Lovelygirl1997

Kingson24601

pinksakura271 (you always made me smile, by the way!)

AnonymusMouse13

Guest

ILoveEverything6

JCrocks

disneygal1224

Cjgirl

Bal-Lover

junejunkie

Isazu

labass

Bal Rucas lover

FNAF Monster high Freak LexieB

ArabellaRoseD

Mickey12Boo

SerenityxEndymion

frostystuffs

lpsNerdz

Natalya Weir

kre-ty

bookwormer13

Whiteling

lpsNerdz

Happykitten

Kitten492

OmegaWolfSaint

Hex Fan

Penelope

Cam5227

flowerlover12

Mal3434

alemigui

chawk1993

irishgirl686

trish

Vampairy

Heally98

MeLy

flamingrubberduckies

santoro613

pyroslash816

bobbystolfi154

CornFromQuotev

Enya824

Patricia

Laura

Cheschire-Kaat

melster242

 **Stay tuned for _Lost and Mal: The Found Years_ coming soon to a Fanfiction near you in April!**


End file.
